Proved me Wrong
by Koyuki17
Summary: Malam bersalju itu menjadi sebuah awal, dimana Boboiboy dan Fang bersua dan mulai mencari makna atas setiap napas yang masih mereka hela. Kini, hampir semua enigma, semua masa lalu yang keduanya simpan baik-baik telah jelas mengemuka. Dapatkah sebuah noktah tertoreh tanpa hadirnya penyesalan, pada interval yang tersisa? Warning: AU. OOC. Typo.
1. Prolog

Teruntuk Perintis Fajar

 _Kaulah sang cahaya_

 _Anak panah mentari yang menembus angkasa raya_

 _Hangatnya sentuhanmu_

 _Lelehkan air mata yang tlah lama membeku_

 _Hadirmu sertai canda tawa_

 _Sampai resah dan duka tersamar semu_

 _._

 _Senyummu yang sejernih embun pagi_

 _Suaramu yang sesejuk hembusan angin_

 _Selalu membuat jiwa ini terkesima_

 _Mendengar untaian kata dari gema lagumu_

 _Menyusupi pikiran, merenungi masa depan_

 _._

 _Walaupun apa yang kuucapkan adalah penyangkalan_

 _Namun hati ini tak sekalipun bisa berkata dusta_

' _Aku ingin kita bisa selalu bersama'_

~Pewaris Senja

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Prolog : Dalam Kepingan Es

 _Dalam kehampaan, dalam kesunyian, ia terus mencari sepenggal suara yang tak lagi terdengar_

Nihil. Tak ada apapun di balik erangan angin yang mengoyak malam, di balik dingin yang membekukan waktu. Manik violet itu memandang kosong pepohonan yang membentuk siluet-siluet kokoh, bangku-bangku taman yang sepi, juga jalan setapak berbatu yang tersamar dalam gelap: sebuah lanskap yang tersaji di balik bingkai jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia tetap berdiri mematung, namun dalam hati ia terus bergumam, _Apakah yang barusan didengarnya tidaklah nyata?_

Hanya sekejap saja barusan, sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah senandung di antara hembusan angin. Sebuah suara yang membuatnya merasakan setiap detak jantung serta desir di nadinya. Sebuah suara yang membuatnya membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Namun senandung itu tak lagi terdengar, sirna sesingkat kabut tipis yang tercipta dari setiap hembusan napasnya.

 _'Hanya imajinasiku lagi ya...'_ Pikirnya, sedikit kecewa ia.

Baru saja ia hendak menutup jendela, sesuatu kembali merebut atensinya. Langit kelabu malam kini mulai dikaburkan oleh ribuan titik putih. Salju kembali turun rupanya, pantas saja udara malam ini tak lebih hangat dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya. _Pantas saja_ , pikir pemuda itu, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sedari tadi. Sebab baginya, bunga es yang berhamburan dari langit itu masih menyimpan dengan baik kisah-kisah silamnya.

 _Tentang sepasang jejak kaki yang tertinggal di punggung bukit berselimut salju. Tentang lagu yang membuatnya terkesima. Tentang senyum yang terukir kala ia tak bisa lagi menahan derai air matanya._

Banyak sekali kenangan yang terputar ulang dalam benak pemuda berkacamata itu, seperti sebuah kaset yang rusak. Semua karena kepingan es itu, saksi bisu yang memantulkan apa yang terjadi pada malam-malam yang dingin itu. Mengabadikan waktu ketika roda kehidupannya berputar perlahan. Mengabadikan sebuah perjumpaan, mengabadikan sebuah perpisahan.

Tak lama setelah lamunan panjang itu, terdengar suara piano yang mendentingkan nada-nada, disusul oleh suara lembut pemuda bersurai gelap itu. Ia tak lagi mematung di depan jendela, tapi duduk di depan sebuah piano. Senandungnya, kata-kata yang terangkai darinya, menjadi penyerta bagi melodi riang itu.

 _Berkelana bersama angin dingin utara_

 _Mengukir waktu yang sunyi tanpa suara_

 _Menari berliku menuruni udara_

 _Kembali pada dahan-dahan cemara_

Ia pun tersenyum kecil sembari terus memainkan jemari lincahnya di atas tuts-tuts hitam putih yang berkilat itu. _'Lagu yang kekanakan sekali'_ , begitulah pikirnya.

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 1: Angan**

 **A/N: Haloo,, perkenalkan, saya baru di fandom inii,,**

 **sebenarnya ini adalah ff yang sudah terkubur lama oleh tugas-tugas, dan karena saat ini saya masih harus menggelutinya, maafkan jika ff ini tak akan cepat updatee,,**

 **Terimakasih bagi siapapun yang sempat mampiir~**

 **Akhir kata, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnyaa (ˆ ˆ)/**


	2. Angan

_Kuncup yang baru saja merekah, ataupun tunas mungil yang membentang dan menengadah, itulah mereka, yang seolah melihat hamparan langit untuk pertama kalinya. Sebuah bisikan terdengar: Gapailah semua asamu, gapailah langitmu, rangkailah frasa milikmu dan buktikan, bahwa kata-kata itu bukanlah omong kosong belaka._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 1 : Angan

Sesuatu telah menditraksi perhatian remaja laki-laki dengan sejumput surai putih di antara helaian hitam yang mendominasi. Ia pun menegakkan badannya yang semula membungkuk, bola yang tadi diambilnya masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Sejenak, sepasang iris hazel itu menatap salah satu bingkai jendela di lantai dua gedung sekolahnya. Seulas senyum sempat menghampirinya, sebelum beberapa teriakan dari tengah lapangan memanggilnya kembali.

"Ayo kapten! Oper ke sini!" Teriak satu temannya – Api namanya–, yang dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya seraya berkelit dengan pemain lain.

"Boboiboy cepat lah! Sebentar lagi pulang nih!" Gopal sang kiper, ikut menimpali, sudah senewen ia ingin duduk dan berehat.

Yang dipanggil pun menyahut, bergegas meletakkan bola di sudut lapangan. Ia lalu mundur dan mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum menendang bola ke arah mulut gawang. Di antara riuh teman-temannya yang berebut bola, Boboiboy kembali memasang telinganya baik-baik. Ia pun masih bisa mendengar denting permainan piano dari gedung sekolah. Nada demi nada itu terus terjalin, mengalir dalam sebuah lagu yang sering didengarnya minggu ini (yang entah judulnya apa).

Boboiboy pun membayangkan rivalnya, yang kini telah tenggelam dalam dunia nada-nada, sebuah dimensi asing yang diam-diam dikaguminya. Itu berarti sang rival tak lagi frustasi dan memandangi terus deretan kecebong dalam rel yang terdapat dalam bercarik-carik kertas (yang sekali lagi, tak bisa ia ingat bagaimana membacanya).

Kembali lagi ke lapangan, dimana tendangan Boboiboy tadi melambung terlalu tinggi, Api, yang sekuat tenaga melompat untuk menyambut bola, hanya menyundul udara. Terdengar seruan kecewa dari si hiperaktif itu, diikuti olah permintaan maaf sang kapten.

' _Aku juga harus lebih serius lagi latihan!'_ Seru Boboiboy dalam hati. Jika rivalnya sudah selangkah lebih maju, maka ia pun tak boleh kalah. Begitulah pikirnya.

-PmW-

 _Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Boboiboy pertama kali terkagum-kagum ketika jemari tangkas Fang menari di atas tuts piano dihadapannya. Ia langsung bertepuk tangan sekeras mungkin ketika Fang selesai bermain._

 _"Fang hebaat!" Terdengar Boboiboiy berseru dengan nada polosnya._

 _"Siapa sangka 'tuan muda' ini jago bermain piano rupanya.." Taufan, yang sedari tadi tersenyum kini mulai mengacak surai Fang hingga menjadi lebih berantakan lagi._

 _"Hentikan Kak Taufaan" Fang memprotes, dan Taufan pun berhenti sambil tertawa. Selalu mengasyikkan nampaknya mengerjai anak yang satu ini._

 _"Hmp! Tentu saja aku hebat! Nanti aku ingin tampil di depan banyak orang. Semua orang yang menonton pasti akan bertepuk tangan!" Fang berkata dengan nada penuh percaya diri._

 _"Woow. Nanti, aku juga ingin bermain bola di turnamen.. Banyak orang juga yang akan menonton! Pasti hebat juga ya.." Boboiboy pun mulai membayangkan ucapannya barusan._

 _"Coba saja... Tapi pasti aku yang lebih hebat!" Ujar Fang._

 _"Ngga lah.. aku yang jauh lebih hebat!" Boboiboy berseru, tak ingin kalah._

 _"Wah..wah.. Kira-kira siapa ya yang bakalan lebih hebaat?" Taufan pun malah ikut mengompori dua bocah kecil itu._

 _"Taufan, jangan buat mereka bertengkar." Sebuah tanggapan datar dan singkat dari Halilintar hanya di jawab dengan cengiran Taufan._

 _Saat itulah Boboiboy dan Fang mendeklarasikan rivalitas mereka. Dan sampai saat ini pun, mereka tetaplah sama seperti dulu._

-PmW-

Dari sekian banyak orang di lapangan sekolah, mungkin hanya Boboiboy yang menyadari suara dari permainan piano itu. Suara itu teredam oleh seruan para anggota klub sepakbola, hembusan angin yang sesekali menyapa, atau sayup-sayup suara jalan raya yang tak jauh dari sana. Namun sebaliknya, dari kelas-kelas kosong dan lorong-lorong sekolah, permainan piano itu jelas terdengar, mengisi kekosongan di sore itu.

Tak ada seorang pun siswa disana yang penasaran dengan permainan piano itu. Semacam rutinitas, semua telah tahu bahwa suara itu merupakan penanda bahwa penghuni tetap ruangan musik itu masih eksis. Dan memang, saat ini pun sang penghuni itu berada di tempat. Tanpa kehilangan sedikitpun konsentrasinya, pemuda berkacamata dengan frame nila itu terus memainkan piano di hadapannya. Tak lama, pemainannya pun semakin melambat sebelum lagu yang sedari tadi dimainkannya itu berakhir.

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari dua orang siswi yang sedari tadi duduk bersandar di sisi lain ruangan. Sementara itu, yang baru saja diberi tepuk tangan hanya diam, meraih ponselnya untuk mematikan perekam suara yang sedari tadi merekam permainannya.

"Wow! Lancar dan no miss! Hebat sekali Fang!" Seru Ying, salah satu siswi yang selalu memakai topi rajut kuning dan kacamata bundarnya.

"Aku kurang mengerti, tapi akhirnya kau bisa memainkannya sampai akhir Fang!" Yaya, siswi berkerudung pink itu pun ikut menimpali.

Mendengar pujian itu, Fang, si surai gelap berantakan itu pun memberikan cengiran sambil berkata, "siapa dulu dong, kan aku jenius!".

Ying dan Yaya sontak merasa mual karena kenarsisan teman mereka itu.

"Kalau jenius, harusnya sekali main langsung lancar dong! Baru bisa sekali lancar juga." Komentar Ying, jelas-jelas ia menarik kata-kata 'hebat'nya barusan.

Fang hanya berdecak sedikit kesal dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Terserah kamu sajalah! Kalian sudah ngga ada perlu lagi kan? Pulang sana."

Oh, kedua orang itu diusir rupanya

"Jangan begitu dong Fang!" kata Yaya

"Iya, kita sudah jadi penonton tanpa bayaran loh!" Ying pun setuju "Atau begini saja.. kalau kau mau jadi pemain piano pengiring di lomba biolaku, aku akan mengakui kalau kau jenius Fang!"

Tanpa berpaling, dan mulai meraih headsetnya, Fang langsung menjawab singkat. "Ngga bisa. Aku sibuk".

Ying hanya bisa menghela napas, sulit memang untuk mengajak orang yang satu ini.

"Yasudah, aku pulang saja!" Ying pun mengambil tas punggung penguinnya.

"Aku juga..." Yaya ikut berdiri mengikuti Ying, tapi sedetik kemudian ia berseru: "Oh ya! Hampir saja lupa!"

Fang maupun Ying kebingungan ketika Yaya membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua bungkusan plastik bening. Sepersepuluh detik kemudian, mereka langsung menyadari isi dari bungkusan itu.

 _'Oh tidak, makanan terkutuk itu!'_ teriak kedua orang dalam hati.

"Karena semua orang sedang giat-giatnya berlatih untuk lomba, aku mebuat ini!" Yaya pun memberikan dua bungkusan itu pada kedua temannya. "Kali ini aku membuat kue jahe! Bentuknya imut kan?".

Fang pun menatap horor tiga keping kue jahe dalam bungkusan plastik yang diterimanya. Kue-kue itu mungkin terlihat lucu, berbentuk persegi panjang dengan hiasan gula yang membentuk tuts-tuts piano. Ying pun demikian, dengan kue jahe berbentuk biola yang cukup bagus. Tapi mereka berdua tahu bahwa rasa kue itu takkan terdefinisikan oleh lidah mereka.

"Ayo dimakan.. aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang rasanya." Ujar Yaya, tanpa menyadari bahwa temannya itu mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Anu.. Yaya. Aku sepertinya ketinggalan sesuatu di kelas! Kalau mau pulang, duluan saja ya, nanti telpon saja akuu!" Ying langsung ambil seribu langkah dan menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Yaya yang kebingungan dan Fang yang tentunya mengumpat karena harus menghadapi ini sendirian.

"Oke, nanti aku harus menelpon Ying.." Lalu Yaya pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Fang. "Nah Fang, ayo dicoba!"

Fang pun awalnya terdiam seraya berpikir keras. Terpampang dua pilihan baginya saat ini: mati karena kue jahe buatan Yaya atau mati karena amukan gadis itu. Tragis memang, kedua pilihannya berujung maut. Dan sebelum senyuman hilang dari Yaya, ia pun akhirnya menantang maut dengan menggigit sedikit potongan kue jahe itu.

' _Uk7%88#$!?'_ Ketika rasa kue yang semula pedas sekali berubah menjadi tak jelas apa, otak Fang langsung korslet.

"Fang, bagaimana? Apa ada yang kurang?" Yaya bertanya dengan penuh semangat, menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Um.. Yaya..." Fang berusaha berkata walau lidahnya telah mati rasa "Jahenya.. terlalu banyak..."

"Oh, oke Fang! Jahenya nanti akan kukurangi... hmm.. atau mungkin cabainya terlalu banyak ya?" Yaya pun mulai mencatat evaluasinya itu dengan serius.

' _Sejak kapan kue jahe identik dengan cabai?'_ Entahlah, bagi seisi dunia ini sekalipun, resep biskuit atau kue kering Yaya masihlah sebuah misteri.

"Jenis cabainya juga.. aku rasa kebanyakan.." Yaya pun menambahkan catatan sebelum menutup notes mungilnya. _'Memangnya ada berapa jenis yang dipakai?!'_

"Sip, Terimakasih Fang! Selanjutmya, aku akan bertanya pada Boboiboy dan tim sepak bola! Semoga mereka mau mencobanya!"

Akhirnya, Yaya mengambil tasnya dan pamit, "Sampai besok Fang! Nanti coba kueku lagi yaa!"

Segera setelah Yaya tak terlihat lagi, Fang langsung terbatuk keras dan menahan mual yang sedari tadi dirasakannya. Dengan sisa nyawanya, ia mencari botol air minumnya sebelum kue itu berhasil menendang jiwanya keluar.

-PnW-

"Hei Api, kau mau kemanaa?" Terdengar tanya dari Boboiboy saat Api memisahkan diri dan berlari ke arah gedung sekolah.

"Aku mau mencari Air!" Api hanya menjawab begitu dan kembali berlari menjauh. Air yang dimaksud adalah sahabat dekatnya sejak kecil.

"Papa Zola belum memberi evaluasi latihan padahal.. yasudah.." Boboiboy hanya bisa menghela napas.

"BOBOIBOY GAWAAT!" Belum sempat sang kapten selesai memikirkan Api, Gopal telah mengejutkannya karena mendadak teman tambunnnya itu berlari dan berteriak panik.

"Gawat? Ada apa Gopal?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Kau lihat tidak, Yaya ke sini dan kau lihat apa yang dia bawa?" Tanyanya sambil mulai memelankan suaranya.

Boboiboy pun melirik ke arah Yaya, yang membawa sebuah bingkisan, berbicara sesuatu dengan Papa Zola, pelatih sepakbola mereka.

"Kau tahu apa artinya bukan?" tanya Gopal lagi.

"Eh..Yaya sekarang jadi penggemar Papa Zola!?" Jawaban dari Boboiboy membuat Gopal langsung menyela.

"Ish.. Bukan lah! Yaya membuat biskuit lagi Boboiboy! Ayo kabur sebelum.."

"Anak-anak! Yaya ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk kalian. Latihan kali ini cukup sampai sini, jadi setelah ini kalian boleh pulang. Papa pulang duluan ya, jangan lupa nanti berterima kasih pada Yaya!" Papa Zola pun langsung kabur setelahnya, meninggalkan semua anak didiknya itu. Mereka memang sudah menduga bahwa sang pelatih akan langsung minggat.

Tinggallah mereka dengan Yaya, yang hanya tersenyum simpul sembari memberikan bungkusan kue pada Boboiboy "Aku membuat kue jahe. Nah, ayo dicoba.."

Boboiboy melirik ke arah teman-temannya, namun sebelum ia bertanya siapa yang mau mencoba, semua sudah lari kocar kacir. Beragam dalih mereka teriakkan :

"Kapten, kami mau berlatih sebentar lagi!"

"Kapten, aku harus pulang memberi makan kucingku!"

Sampai ada yang diam-diam berteriak, "kapten, semoga kau diterima di sisi-Nya"

Tinggallah Boboiboy seorang diri, dan bisa dibayangkan selanjutnya bahwa pada sore itu, kue jahe buatan Yaya telah menambah satu orang korban lagi.

-PmW-

Fang berusaha kembali pada _pace_ nya, mencoba untuk kembali fokus dan mulai berlatih piano lagi. Baru saja ia menghayati, pintu yang terbanting keras -sampai seolah copot dari engselnya- membuatnya terlonjak dan menekan tuts piano dengan kecang.

"AIIR, AYO PULAANG!" Teriakan cempreng dari Api membuat Fang murka seketika. Dilihatnya Api masuk ke ruangan musik tanpa permisi.

"Hoi berisik, aku sedang latihan! Lagipula di sini tidak ada temanmu itu tahu!"

Api hanya menatap tajam Fang, lalu ia berbalik ke arah lemari di sudut ruangan dan membuka pintunya. Tunggu.. _lemari?_

"Tuh kan, kamu ketiduran di sini lagi!"

Fang pun terbelalak ketika ia melihat Air, siswa yang paling hobi tidur itu, ternyata memang sedang bergulung di dalam lemari, baru terbangun ia nampaknya.

"Hoaamm.. sudah sore ya?" Air perlahan bangun dan merangkak keluar dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Iyaa, aku ngga mau mencari penjaga sekolah karena kamu terkunci lagi di sini! Ayo pulaaang." Ujar Api kembali.

Karena Air tak kunjung berdiri, Api setengah menyeretnya pergi, melewati Fang yang masih terkaget-kaget. Fang tentunya tak tahu kalau selama ini, ada penghuni lainnya di sana. Bagaimana bisa ia tak merasakan adanya kehidupan di balik lemari itu?.

"Oh iya Fang.. Kamu dari tadi miss dua kali di bagian yang sama.. kamu sadar ngga sih?"

Sebuah celetukan dari Air, tamu tak diundangnya, ditambah dengan nada sok tahunya itu, seketika membuat Fang tersinggung.

"Wah masa? Berarti dia masih belum jago dong!" Sebuah tambahan dari Api seolah melengkapi deritanya sore ini.

-PmW-

Boboiboy sudah terbiasa apabila Fang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Pemuda yang kini memakai topi oranyenya pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri Fang dan mereka pun mulai berjalan beriringan.

"Fang, tadi kau lancar memainkan lagu yang sekarang kan? Tadi aku mendengarnya dari lapangan!"

"Hn... Aku sedang tak ingin berbicara apapun soal latihan hari ini.." Sahut Fang, ia tak ingin mengingat apapun tentang kue atau Air sang penghuni lemari.

"Hee.. padahal aku penasaran..."Hening sejenak. "Jangan-jangan.. Fang sudah menduga kalau akan kalah taruhan lagi kali ini? Hehe.. bagaimanapun, aku pasti akan membawa tim sepakbola menang tahun ini!"

"Bukan begitu lah! Jelas aku lebih hebat dan lebih populer! Aku ngga akan kalah taruhan kali ini, aku akan menang di lomba piano tahun ini!"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita taruhan siapa yang sampai duluan ke depan rumah!" Boboiboy pun mulai berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Curang! kau mulai duluan Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy dan Fang telah mengenal satu sama lain semenjak umur 6 tahun, maka tak heran jika mereka telah terbiasa bersama, walaupun dengan rivalitas mereka. Tak ada yang heran jika mereka mulai berdebat tentang sesuatu, namun ada sisi lain dimana kebanyakan orang tak tahu. Boboiboy seringkali merasa senang mendengarkan permainan piano Fang. Dan Fang pun seringkali memperhatikan sesi latihan tim sepakbola lewat jendela ruang musik. Mereka memiliki dunia mungil yang berbeda, sebuah angan yang berbeda. Namun dalam hati mereka mengakui, bahwa rival mereka juga hebat.

"Yes.. aku... yang menang!" Seru Boboiboy, ketika akhirnya mereka berhenti karena kehabisan napas tepat di depan gerbang rumah.

"Aku.. yang.. duluan sampai tahu..." Fang kembali membantah, merasa tak kalah ia. Lalu perdebatan pun kembali terulang.

Seolah tak kenal lelah, itulah mereka.

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 2: Polar**

 **Bonus scene**

Kedua orang yang berdebat di depan gerbang itu tak menyadari sepasang mata safir yang mengawasi mereka dari balik jendela.

"Mereka ini ya, baru pulang sekolah saja sudah berdebat.." Taufan pun hanya bisa memandangi kedua remaja itu, tak ada gunanya untuk menengahi keduanya jika sudah seperti itu.

"Makannya, jangan sengaja memancing mereka." Halilintar tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taufan, terpaku pada layar laptopnya.

"Tapi Halii,, anak muda itu harus penuh semangat!" Taufan pun mengutarakan alasannya itu dengan nada setengah merajuk.

Halilintar hanya memutar bola matanya, terlihat ia juga lelah dengan gelagat Taufan. "Terserah kau sajalah", jawabnya singkat.

 **A/N: *Melihat tulisan sendiri,, Ya ampun aku sudah menulis apaa?**

 **Maafkan atas kegajean ini, dan satu informasi yang terlupa, Boboiboy dan yang lainnya semua sekarang kelas 3 SMP dan umur mereka sekitar 14-15 tahun.**

 **Apa Boboiboy dan Fang tinggal bersama? Hmm.. Kalau dilihat dari percakapan mereka mungkin sudah terjawab bukan ^^**

 **Ada yang bisa menebak kira-kira siapa Halilintar dan Taufan?**

 **Terimakasih sudah mampir, sampai jumpa lagii (ˆ ˆ)/**


	3. Polar

_Kedua polar mungkin tidak diciptakan untuk menjadi satu. Mereka adalah semburat warna yang terlalu berbeda, kedua visi yang memandang dua sisi yang tak sama. Namun ketika keduanya mencoba untuk beriringan, berbagai warna, berbagai cerita yang tak terkira oleh siapapun, perlahan muncul._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 2 : Polar

"Boboiboy, Fang! Akhirnya kalian pulang juga!" Seru seorang pria beriris safir, yang selalu tersenyum ceria kapanpun dan dimanapun. "Habis latihan bola dan piano lagi?"

"Lombanya sebentar lagi kan Kak Taufan. Mana boleh malas-malasan!" Ujar Boboiboy sembari menyimpan sepatunya di rak.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dan ngomong-ngomong, lihat apa yang aku bawa!" Taufan pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi video game "Ayo kita main!"

"Woow,, ayo Kak!" Boboiboy langsung berlari ke ruang tengah, menyimpan tasnya dan langsung duduk di depan tv.

"Oh ya Fang, kau yang memasak hari ini kan? Lapar nih, hehe.." Taufan pun membuat Fang, yang hendak menaiki tangga, berhenti sebentar.

"Iya, iya, sebentar lagi aku masak.." Jawab Fang datar lalu lanjut menaiki undak tangga ke lantai dua.

"Sip, Hali juga nampaknya kelaparan tuh, dari tadi diam saja di depan laptop. Dasar workaholic!"

"Berisik, Taufan" Halilintar menyahut sembari tetap mengetik. Ia tidak ingin dikatai seperti itu apalagi oleh Taufan yang lebih sering menganggur.

-PmW-

 _Tak ada satu pun dari mereka berempat yang terhubung oleh ikatan darah. Tapi mereka mulai terbiasa untuk bersama dalam rumah yang tidak seberapa besar. Fang baru berumur enam tahun ketika ia mulai mengenal Halilintar maupun Taufan, sosok yang baru bagi keseharian Fang saat itu. Umur keduanya dengan Boboiboy maupun Fang terpaut empat belas tahun._

 _Awalnya Fang tidak suka ketika sepasang iris merah itu menatap tajam sekaligus dingin padanya. Ia saat itu masih berpikir bahwa Halilintar tidak menyukai keberadaannya di sana. Tapi lambat laun ia melihat bahwa tak selalu Halilintar bersikap dingin seperti itu. Seberapa besar Fang tidak menyukai sosok itu sekalipun, ia tak bisa benar-benar membencinya. Karena Halilintarlah yang selama ini memegang tanggung jawab dan menjadi wali bagi Boboiboy dan Fang, bagi keduanya yang tak lagi bersama ayah ataupun ibu._

 _Sebaliknya, Taufan adalah sisi lain dari sosok Halilintar, selalu tersenyum cerah ceria pada siapapun, selaras dengan sepasang iris safir yang selalu cemerlang walaupun rambut hitamnya seringkali berantakan. Berbeda dengan Halilintar yang mengikat diri dengan tanggung jawab, Taufan masih ingin bebas. Tapi ia tetap ikut mengurus Boboiboy dan Fang. Entah itu mengajak ke taman dekat rumah, atau sekedar mengantar kedua anak itu ke sekolah._

 _Sekarang, semenjak Boboiboy dan Fang beranjak besar dan cukup siap untuk mengurus diri, Halilintar dan Taufan mulai lebih fokus pada pekerjaan di kota dan hanya pulang beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Halilintar lebih jarang pulang karena pekerjaannya sebagai pengelola kafe. Sementara itu, Taufan yang menjadi asisten komikus atau kerja part time lebih sering pulang untuk mengecek keadaan di rumah._

 _Taufan dan Halilintar seringkali bertengkar, terutama ketika Taufan membuat ulah. Tapi seberapa banyak mereka bertengkar, maka sebanyak itulah mereka berbaikan. Aneh memang, tapi tak sekalipun keduanya terpisahkan. Siapapun belum tahu seperti apa ikatan yang menghubungan keduanya._

-PmW-

Hari ini memang bagian Fang untuk memasak, terlepas memang dia yang sering melakukan hal itu. Diantara mereka berempat, dia lah yang paling bisa memasak. Boboiboy hanya bisa memasak sesuatu yang simpel, bahkan jika ia memasak sesuatu di dapur, seringkali ada kecelakaan-kecelakaan kecil sehingga Halilintar seringkali melarangnya, dan akhirnya ia pun seringkali hannya membuat roti dan selai atau sandwich. Taufan sebenarnya memiliki potensi untuk memasak sesuatu yang enak, tapi ia lebih sering bereksperimen sehingga jarang ada makanan yang normal jika ia yang memasak. Halilintar yang selalu sibuk, lebih jarang lagi memasak, kalaupun terpaksa, ia akan memasak makanan instan. Fang pada akhirnya yang mau tak mau mulai berlatih dan terbiasa memasak, atau mereka akan kelaparan.

Fang baru saja hendak mengambil celemeknya ketika ia melihat benda bersangkutan tidak menggantung di tempat.

"Boboiboy, dimana celemek yang biasanya?" Tanya Fang sembari menengok lewat pintu dapur.

"Masih dicuci Fang, pakai saja yang satu lagi!" Sahut Boboiboy sementara ia masih asyik bermain video game bersama Taufan.

Fang pun hanya bisa menatap satu celemek lagi, yang tak lain adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-14 kemarin. Celemek yang nyaris tak pernah dipakai olehnya. Salahkan pada warna pink dan hiasan berkerut-kerut yang menghiasi celemek imut itu. Sampai sekarang, Fang pun tak pernah tahu apakah celemek itu adalah sebuah apresiasi atas masakannya atau sebatas sebuah sindiran untuknya. Dan sekarang, Fang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sebelum memakai celemek itu. _Setidaknya hari ini saja_ , ia mencoba menghibur diri.

-PmW-

Fang baru saja selesai menanak nasi dan mulai memotong sayuran ketika Halilintar masuk ke dapur. Fang hanya sedikit mendengus kesal ketika pria itu mulai meraih lemari dapur dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia memang seringkali berperang dingin dengan Halilintar, mungkin hanya beberapa kali mereka pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Terlepas dari karakter Halilintar yang memang jarang berbicara.

Hampir tiga menit berlalu dan Halilintar masih di dapur dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Fang pun yang awalnya tak peduli, akhirnya menyerah dan mulai bertanya.

"Cari apaan sih?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Kopi." Jawab Halilintar singkat.

Fang pun mulai membuka lemari dimana kopi itu biasa disimpan, "Biasanya ada di sini kan? Ah.. kosong.."

Dan kedua orang itu mulai mengobrak-abrik lemari dan laci, mencari toples kaca kecil berisi kopi kegemaran Halilintar. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ngga ada.. kopinya habis kali?" Tanya Fang ketika ia selesai mengecek lemari dapur bagian bawah.

"Aku baru beli dua minggu lalu, masih setengah penuh juga." Sahut Halilintar sambil kembali mengecek lemari atas. "Tuan muda ngga minum kopiku kan?"

"Ngga lah! Siapa juga yang mau!" Fang menyela.

"Wahwah.. tumben akuur" Taufan pun tahu-tahu berdiri menonton di ambang pintu dapur.

"Habis aku ngga bisa masak kalau orang ini ada di dapur!" Ujar Fang, ia tak bisa bekerja kalau Halilintar mondar-mandir di dapur.

"Ngga ada yang minta tolong juga" Ujar Halilintar dingin, dan Fang pun semakin kesal setelahnya.

"Tolong carikan apa memangnya? Sampai bisa memalingkan Hali dari laptopnya.."

"Kopi yang minggu kemarin kutaruh di lemari atas, kau lihat tidak Tau..." Kata-kata Halilintar terputus ketika sorot mata rubinya menangkap gelagat Taufan yang tiba-tiba kaget lalu sekuat tenaga menutup mulutnya. Hening sejenak.

"Oh.. Kopi toh.. Aku main lagi kalau begi..." Taufan entah kenapa langsung berniat mundur, tapi Halilintar telah terlebih dulu mencengkeram bagian belakang kaosnya.

"Taufan, kamu tahu dimana kopinya bukan.." Halilintar tak lagi bertanya, suara yang hampir kehabisan kesabaran itu seketika membuat Taufan merinding.

"Oke.. oke.. tapi Hali jangan marah ya.." Halilintar pun melepas cengkeraman tangannya lalu Taufan pun mulai bercerita.

"Kemarin malam, aku ingin minum yang hangat-hangat sambil nonton tv. Aku coba bikin kopi tapi malah pahit banget –Hali kok bisa doyan banget yang beginian sih?- Terus.."

"Terus apa?" Tanya Halilintar, ia nampaknya mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Terus aku coba bikin kopinya sampai sepuluh kali.. hehe.." Ucap Taufan pelan sambil nyengir-nyengir. "Tapi, lihat sisi baiknya! Aku sudah tahu racikan yang pas! Kopinya 2 sendok lalu krimernya 2 sendok dan gulanya satu sendok!" Taufan mengatakan penemuannya itu dengan bangganya, namun Fang hanya menepok jidatnya sementara Halilintar telah benar-benar habis kesabarannya.

"Perasaan.. takaran itu ada kok di kemasan kopinya..." Ujar Fang.

"Oh iya ya? hehe.. Tapi Hali ngga marah kan..." Taufan melempar pandangannya pada orang bersangkutan.

Defisit kafein di tengah pekerjaannya langsung membuat Halilintar menganggap lalu alasan dari Taufan. Sebaliknya, sebuah _deathglare_ ditujukan pada Taufan dan Halilintar pun mulai berjalan mendekati Taufan. Segera saja Taufan mudur tapi sebelum ia kabur lagi, Halilintar telah kembali mencengkeram kaosnya kembali.

"Jadi.. sekarang mau pilih yang mana? Belikan yang baru... atau pelintir bahu?" Tanya Halilintar dengan entengnya sembari tersenyum.

Satu menit kemudian

"Loh.. Kak Taufan kemana..?" Tanya Boboiboy ketika ia melihat Taufan yang keluar dan baru saja menutup pintu depan dengan tergesa.

"Ke minimarket, belanja" Jawab Halilintar singkat sambil lanjut mengetik di laptopnya.

-PmW-

"Oke.. tinggal tunggu sepuluh menit lagi" Sahut Fang sembari melihat hasil kerjanya: sepanci kare yang hampir matang dan harum yang jelas-jelas menggugah selera.

"Siapa dulu yang masak.. aku ini memang jenius!" Gumam Fang sembari mulai senyam-senyum tak jelas.

 _Tingtong_

Suara bel rumah segera saja membuyarkan lamunan Fang, membuatnya menegok lewat pintu dapur. Halilintar masih di depan laptopnya, jelas-jelas masih menyibukkan diri. Sementara itu, Boboiboy tak ada lagi di depan tv dan nampaknya telah pergi ke lantai dua. Fang pun terpaksa mengecilkan api kompor lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Terdengar bunyi bel lagi dan Fang pun membuka pintu lalu mendapati sosok gadis berkerudung yang dijumpainya sore tadi.

"Fang! Syukurlah kukira kalian sedang tak ada di rumah.."

"Ada perlu apa Yaya?" Tanya Fang, berharap tak ada kue apapun sebagai ronde kedua hari ini.

"Anu.. ibuku masak banyak barusan. Jadi aku diminta mengantarkan ini.." Yaya menunjukkan panci kecil yang pastinya berisikan masakan dari ibu Yah.

"Oke.. terima kasih Yaya. Besok pancinya aku kembalikan." Sahut Fang sembari menerima panci yang diulurkan oleh Yaya barusan.

"Sama-sama Fang. Kalau begitu, aku pulang yaa.."

Fang memandangi Yaya sebentar sebelum menutup pintu. Pemuda berkacamata itu keheranan melihat pandangan Yaya padanya barusan, pasalnya gadis itu seolah melihat ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia menjadi benar-benar penasaran.

"Tadi siapa Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy, yang baru saja kembali dari lantai dua, membuat Fang melirik ke arahnya.

"Yaya. Dia mengantar makanan." Sahut Fang.

"Oh ya, ada yang bisa dibantu tidak Fang?" Tawar Boboiboy.

"Bisa bawakan ini ke meja?" Fang pun menyerahkan panci dari Yaya pada Boboiboy." Lalu tolong siapkan nasinya"

"Siaap." Jawab Boboiboy, tapi sebelum ia beranjak, kedua iris hazelnya memandangi Fang dengan teliti sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menahan tawa.

"Ada apa sih!?" Tanya Fang kesal.

"Fang.. tadi kamu bertemu Yaya sambil memakai itu?" Boboiboy menunjuk ke arah Fang, dan ia pun kini tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

Fang mengikuti kemana telunjuk Boboiboy mengarah, lalu ia terkaget-kaget sendiri. Celemek imutnya ternyata masih ia pakai, tak heran kalau Yaya menatapnya seperti itu barusan.

-Berlanjut pada chapter 3: Raih-

 **Bonus scene**

Mari menyaksikan satu percakapan telepon dua remaja putri malam itu.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Ying! Ini aku, Yaya."

"Yaya, ada apa menelpon?"

"Kau sudah mencoba kue jahenya belum Ying?"

"Ah!.. emm rasanya lumayan enak Yaya. Jahe yang dimasukan tidak kebanyakan?" Perlu diketahui Ying belum mencoba kue itu, dan tidak berencana.

"Oke, baguslah kalau begitu.. Fang tadi juga bilang jahenya kebanyakan.." Sahut Yaya. "Tadi aku baru saja mengantarkan masakan ibuku ke rumah mereka. Dan aku bertemu Fang lagi, nampaknya dia sedang memasak.."

"Fang memasak?" Ying mengulang dua perkataan Yaya yang itu sembari keheranan.

"Iya, dia pakai celemek.." Ying seketika langsung bertanya dengan semangat.

"Yang benar Yaya.. dia memakai celemek warna apa?!"

"Pink... dengan hiasan kerutan.." Jawab Yaya pelan.

"Oke, Info yang bagus Yaya!" Ying tiba-tiba menjadi kegirangan. "Aku sekarang jadi punya ide supaya Fang mau menjadi pianis pengiring lombaku fufufu.. Sampai jumpa Yaya!"

"Sampai jumpa besok Ying." Lalu Yaya pun menutup telepon. Dalam benaknya, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah baik-baik saja jika seperti ini.

Sementara itu, jika mengintip rumah sebelah.

"HUATCHI!" Fang tiba-tiba bersin sebelum sempat menyuapkan sesendok nasi dan kare. Ia pun merasa merinding seketika, entah karena apa.

Halilintar langsung melempar segepok tisu dari meja, tepat mengenai muka Fang, seraya menggerutu. "Kalau bersin, setidaknya tutup mulutmu dengan tangan kek.."

Fang sebenarnya ingin membalas gerutuan itu, tapi ia memilih mengambil selembar tisu dan menyeka hidungnya.

"Ada apa Fang? Kau sakit...?" Boboiboy bertanya dengan nada khawatir, mereka sering pulang larut memang akhir-akhir ini.

"Kalau tiba-tiba begitu, pasti ada yang sedang membicarakanmu.." Taufan ikut berkomentar. "Jangan-jangan ada anak cewek yang menyukaimu Fang!"

"Paling-paling juga ada yang kaget setelah melihat tuan muda itu memakai celemek.." Halilintar pun ikut menyahut sembari lanjut makan.

"Berisik lah!" Akhirnya Fang pun bisa membalas dua komentar terakhir.

 **A/N: Sebenarnya masih banyak cerita** _ **flashback**_ **yang ingin ditulis, tapii.. biarlah di chapter selanjutnyaa..**

 **Terimakasih untuk siapapun yang telah mampiir,, maafkan jika alurnya terlalu gaje~,,**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagiii ^^**


	4. Raih

_Kedua tangan ini mungkin terlalu kecil untuk menggenggam semesta, untuk merangkul satu dunia sekalipun. Semua makna seringkali terlepas dari telapak yang terbuka, terbuyarkan oleh aliran waktu. Namun kedua tangan ini lebih dari cukup untuk menyimpan nyala kecil bernama asa._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 3 : Raih

 _Boboiboy mungkin tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menikmati setiap detik ketika ia berada pada sebuah matra asing yang diwarnai oleh nada-nada milik Fang. Termasuk ketika pertama kali ia melihat Fang berdiri di bawah sorot lampu. Ketika anak berkacamata itu tanpa ragu mulai mengisi keheningan dengan satu demi satu rangkaian nada._

-PmW-

Fang tidak terlalu menyukai setelan jas hitam yang dikenakannya saat ini. Ia lebih menyukai setelan kaus dengan lengan yang digulung, atau jaket favoritnya. Tapi apa boleh buat jika ia harus memakai setelan ini pada setiap perlombaan piano klasik yang diikutinya. Ia sekarang berada di ruangan dimana semua peserta lain tengah bersiap, tergugup-gugup menunggu giliran tampil.

"Fang, lihat ke sini dong!" Ujar Taufan sambil terus mengarahkan kamera _pocket_ dalam genggamannya pada Fang, mencoba mengambil satu atau dua gambar.

"Apaan sih Kak Taufan.." Sahut Fang sembari berusaha menghindar karena rasanya ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Kan Boboiboy ada pertandingan bola hari ini, jadi setidaknya harus ada dokumentasi laah.." Jawab Taufan santai.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu Fang setelah sekian minggu berlatih. Sebuah perlombaan piano yang rutin digelar setiap tahunnya, yang menjadi target Fang untuk menunjukkan kemampuan bermain pianonya. Sayang memang turnamen sepak bola juga telah dimulai dan hari ini, Boboiboy pun menghadapi pertandingan terakhir fase grup. Sang rival mungkin tak bisa datang hari ini, tapi bagi Fang tak apa. Asalkan ia bisa melaju pada babak selanjutnya kali ini.

-PmW-

Boboiboy tak bisa menahan degup jantungnya ketika matanya melihat layar ponselnya, teleponnya telah tersambung. Tak lama, ia pun mendengar suara keras tepukan tangan lalu senyap. Lewat earphonenya, perlahan ia mulai mendengarkan. Tiga buah lagu totalnya, kurang dari lima belas menit. Segera saja pemuda bertopi oranye itu tahu bahwa itu memang permainan piano Fang. Seperti biasa, dengan tangan dinginnya, ia berhasil membawakan ketiga lagu itu dengan baik. Sebuah pemainan yang hanya dimainkan Fang seorang. Boboiboy pun tersenyum senang, rivalnya itu memang hebat.

Setelah terdengar kembali tepukan tangan, sebuah suara menyambungnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

" _Sekian liputan langsung dari sini... bagaimana keadaan di stadion?"_ Nada riang dari Taufan menyapa Boboiboy dari balik telepon.

"Sebentar lagi kita giliran kita bertanding kak, doakan ya" Sahut Boboiboy.

" _Baik kapten!"_

Jawaban Taufan sebelum telepon ditutup membuat senyum Boboiboy semakin lebar. Ia pun semakin bersemangat untuk pertandingan hari ini.

-PmW-

 _Malam itu, hujan akhirnya berhenti, setelah gemuruh petir seolah takkan berakhir mengisi sepi. Boboiboy kecil tidak pernah menyukai cuaca seperti ini, ia tak bisa sekalipun memejamkan kedua matanya. Walaupun semua suara badai telah menghilang, benaknya menolak untuk tidur. Boboiboy hanya berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan suara isaknya terdengar oleh Fang, yang juga telah berbaring di kasurnya di sisi lain kamar mereka berdua._

 _Terdengar sebuah helaan napas dari Fang, yang hampir tak terdengar oleh Boboiboy. "Hujannya sudah berhenti Boboiboy... ngga usah takut.." Ujarnya pelan._

 _Hening, tak ada jawaban. Kedua manik Fang hanya memandangi Boboiboy yang bersembunyi di balik selimutnya, masih gemetar._

" _Boboiboy.." Panggil Fang "Mau kupanggilkan Kak Taufan?"_

" _Ngga usah Fang.. Kak Taufan sudah tidur, pasti kakak capek.." Jawab Boboiboy, walaupun terdengar dari nadanya bahwa ia masih gelisah dan agak ketakutan._

 _Fang pun tak kehabisan akal, pasalnya anak itu pun tak bisa tidur jika temannya ketakutan sampai seperti itu. Sebuah ide tercetus begitu saja dalam benaknya, ia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai mengendap-endap menuju piano di sisi kamar mereka._

 _Boboiboy pun mendengar piano yang mulai berbunyi, siapa lagi yang memainkannya kalau bukan Fang. Ia awalnya mengira Fang marah padanya dan memutuskan untuk berlatih piano. Tapi ketika ia mendengar lagu apa yang temannya itu mainkan, anak itu ternyata keliru._

 _Sebuah lagu pengantar tidur tentang gemerlapnya gemintang berhasil merebut atensi Boboiboy. Dalam sekejap sepasang netra beriris hazel itu pun mulai terpejam, nada-nada pelan itu membawanya pada dimensi mimpi._

 _Kerlap kerlip bintang yang mungil_

 _Ku selalu bertanya siapakah engkau_

 _Berada jauh tinggi di angkasa_

 _Layaknya permata yang hiasi angkasa_

 _Kerlap kerlip bintang yang mungil_

 _Ku selalu bertanya siapakah engkau_

 _Lewat lagu yang dimainkan Fang, Boboiboy tahu ia tak sendirian malam itu._

-PmW-

"Masih sempat ya..." Ujar Halilintar ketika ia berhasil sampai ke tribun stadion sepak bola. Ia menyesal tak bisa menyaksikan pertandingan tim sepakbola Boboiboy dari awal. Tapi segera setelah pekerjaannya di cafe bisa ia tinggalkan, ia pun bergegas kemari.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi pria itu untuk mengetahui bahwa tim sekolah Boboiboy telah unggul 3 gol. Dengan sisa waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, kemenangan sudah pasti di tangan mereka. Halilintar pun tersenyum, kedua iris ruby itu pun kini melihat sang kapten tim yang tak lain adalah Boboiboy.

Rasanya baru kemarin ketika ia melihat Boboiboy kecil yang pertama kali bermain sepak bola. Awalnya ia agak khawatir ketika anak itu tertatih-tatih dan canggung betul ketika mendapatkan bola. Sekarang ia telah bisa berdiri di sana bersama teman-teman setimnya, dengan sebuah kepercayaan pada ban lengan kapten yang ia kenakan.

Peluit panjang pun terdengar, pertandingan selesai dan Boboiboy, Api, Gopal, dan semua teman setim mereka pun seketika bersorak-sorai, berlari ke tengah lapangan sembari saling berpelukan erat.

"Lihat tok Aba.. Boboiboy sudah sebesar dan sehebat ini sekarang.." Gumam Halilintar pelan.

-PmW-

Masih ada setidaknya beberapa puluh menit lagi sebelum pengumuman dari perlombaan piano, tapi Fang ingin pulang rasanya. Apakah yang menjadi penyebabnya? Tak lain tak bukan adalah ketiga orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan Taufan. Mereka baru saja selesai menghabiskan makan siang di kafetaria dekat gedung perlombaan.

"Hei tuan muda, jangan cemberut terus dong!" Ujar Taufan sembari menepuk keras punggung Fang, membuat remaja bersurai gelap itu mengaduh.

"Ahaha... Tak apa Kak Taufan, kita berdua juga sering mengganggu latihan Fang di sekolah." Sahut Ying "Tapi aku dan Yaya tak menyangka kalau Air juga ada di sini." Gadis berkacamata bundar itu pun melirik ke arah Air, yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan setengah mengantuknya.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Air ya.. yang selalu bersama Api kan? Boboiboy pernah bercerita." Taufan pun mengingat-ingat. "Ngga pergi ke stadion untuk mendukung Api?"

"Di sana lebih ramai. Ngga suka" Jawab Air singkat.

"Bilang saja ngga mau ketemu Api.." Ujar Fang, ia tahu persis bahwa Air lebih senang tidur dari pada harus diseret kemana-mana oleh remaja hiperaktif itu.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Boboiboy dan Api. Tadi aku mendengar kabar dari Kak Hali kalau tim mereka menang lagi hari ini!"

"Wow, berati mereka berhasil masuk ke babak 8 besar kan!" Yaya pun ikut kegirangan, begitupun Ying yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mendengar itu, Fang hanya memalingkan pandangannya, jelas-jelas remaja berkacamata itu mulai gusar karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Boboiboy selangkah lebih maju darinya.

"Tenang Fang, walaupun hari ini tidak masuk ke babak selanjutnya pun, setidaknya kau lebih unggul dalam hal memasak." Taufan mencoba menghibur sembari kembali menepuk keras punggung Fang.

"Kak Taufan jangan bilang begitu dong, pengumuman lombanya kan belum keluar." Ujar Yaya.

"Habis Fang memang pasti lebih jago kalau soal masak, walau masakannya itu-itu sajaa, jarang mencoba masakan baru." Taufan tanpa ragu mengutarakan opininya itu, membuat orang bersangkutan malah gusar.

"Daripada makanannya tidak bisa dimakan.." Balas Fang sembari bertopang dagu.

"Tapi pernah ada yang enak bukan, misalnya waktu mencoba pancake yang dicampur daging ayam dan keju. Halilintar juga sampai ikut makan (kalau aku yang masak biasanya dia langsung ogah)." Taufan pun mencoba berkelit.

"Benar kata kak Taufan, mencoba resep-resep baru lebih menyenangkan Fang!. Yaya juga begitu!"

"Betul sekali! Kalau Yaya biasanya mencoba resep apa?" Mendadak Fang dan Ying memandang tajam Taufan, membuat pria itu kebingungan.

Yaya pun seketika bersemangat. "Aku biasanya mencoba-coba resep biskuit atau kue kak! biasanya aku menambahkan bawang, xxxx juga xxxx (silahkan bayangkan sesuai imajinasi pembaca sekalian)... lalu..."

Fang, Ying, dan Air mencoba tidak mendengarkan tapi gagal dan berujung pada rasa mual seketika setelah rahasia resep kue terbongkar dan menjelaskan apa yang mereka makan tempo hari. Kini sebuah misteri kenapa rasa kue buatan teman mereka itu selalu ajaib, telah mengemuka. Taufan tetap mendengarkan, namun dibalik senyum pria santai itu, ia menyesali sesuatu ' _Aku... salah pilih topik ya?'_ '

-PmW-

"Kak Haliii!" Terdengar Boboiboy memanggil pria jangkung beriris ruby itu. Masih memakai kaus tim sepakbola berwarna merahnya dan kini dengan topi oranye kesukaannya, Boboiboy berlari menghampiri Halilintar, yang menunggu di halaman parkir stadion.

"Ayo pulang.." Ajak Halilintar singkat sembari berjalan menuju pintu mobil.

"Eeh, Kita ngga ke perlombaan Fang kak?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada kecewa.

"Sebentar lagi pengumumannya Boboiboy, kita tunggu kabar saja di rumah."

"... Baiklah.." Jawab Boboiboy, lalu dengan patuh ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Halilintar pun menyadari kekecewaan dari anak itu, ia hanya menghela napas pelan lalu menepuk kepala Boboiboy sembari berkata, "Taufan kan ada di sana, nanti juga ia mengabari. Nanti di rumah kita buat perayaan kecil untuk hari ini, bagaimana?"

Boboiboy pun langsung menangguk setuju, terlihat kilatan pada iris hazelnya. Remaja itu senang bukan main. "Siap kak!"

Lalu dalam perjalanan pulang, Boboiboy pun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan bertanya. "Fang... kira-kira lolos ke babak selanjutnya tidak ya..."

Halilintar terus menyetir sembari menjawab, "Boboiboy juga tahu kan, Fang ingin bermain piano seperti itu. Guru pianonya juga seringkali bilang kalau begini terus, ia takkan bisa maju ke babak selanjutnya."

Boboiboy hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menyahut kembali, "Tapi aku lebih suka permainan Fang yang seperti ini. Menurutku, Fang sudah hebat dengan permainannya yang sekarang!"

Halilintar pun tersenyum tipis, "Nah, yang tadi coba kamu bilang pada Fang. Pasti dia berhenti mengincar posisi juara di perlombaan piano klasik itu."

"Ish, ngga akan lah kak! Nanti Fang bilang kalau dia lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy!" Ujar Boboiboy, yang langsung disambut tawa kecil Halilintar.

-PmW-

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fang kemana ya?" Tanya Ying, ketika menyadari hilangnya sosok pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Keluar tadi. Habisnya topik pembicaraannya makin ngga jelas." Jawab Air terlewat jujur.

"Oh ya Air, tadi kamu belum menjawab kenapa datang ke sini!" Ying baru ingat topik yang satu itu.

"Papaku yang ajak. Ya sudah aku ikut saja" Jawab Air singkat.

"Papamu ada di sini?" Ulang Ying sembari sedikit kaget.

"Iya, dia salah satu juri lomba." Air menjawab dengan nada datar seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa, tapi tidak bagi ketiga orang di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu... kira-kira Fang bakal lolos tidak ya ke babak selanjutnya?" Yaya menjadi penasaran. Air mungkin tahu sedikit tentang penilaian lomba jika ayahnya adalah seorang juri.

"Hmm.. sayangnya Yaya menurutku sulit bagi Fang untuk lolos ke babak selanjutnya." Jawab Air pelan.

"Walaupun permainan Fang sebagus itu? Di antara peserta yang lain ia seperti lebih berbeda." Yaya mencoba mengingat seberapa bagusnya sambutan penonton selepas Fang tampil.

"Masalahnya Yaya, di lomba seperti ini yang menjadi penilaian adalah seberapa tepat lagunya dimainkan, bukan seberapa bagus lagunya dimainkan. _Schubert sonata, Forgotten melody Medtner, Song without words Mendelssohn_ , Fang memainkan ketiganya dengan gayanya sendiri dan bisa dipastikan penilaiannya tidak akan terlalu bagus." Yaya pun melirik Ying dan meminta pendapat temannya itu, namun raut wajah Ying dan anggukan pelan dari gadis itu membuat Yaya tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Air memang benar.

"Papaku pernah memperlihatkan lembar penilaiannya. Isinya semua ketepatan tempo, waktu, dan hal-hal lainnya." Lanjut Air.

"Intinya harus patuh pada peraturan ketat seperti itu kan? Sayangnya Fang tak mau bermain seperti itu. Dia selalu bilang ingin memaikan lagu dengan caranya sendiri." Kini Taufan ikut menimpali.

"Kalau begitu ya tidak akan menang-menang. Dia serius tidak sih?" Tanya Air setengah menggerutu.

"Dia serius ingin menang, tapi dengan permainannya sendiri. Tapi aku rasa Fang hanya ingin permainan pianonya didengar banyak orang. Titel juara hanya menjadi bukti kalau ia bisa jauh lebih hebat dari rivalnya." Jawab Taufan sembari nyengir.

"Ah... sulit juga kalau begitu ya kak" Yaya kini membayangkan betapa keras kepalanya Fang. "Tapi kakak sama sekali tidak meminta Fang untuk menyerah soal lomba ini?"

"Aku dan Kak Hali sebenarnya ngga keberatan, setidaknya sampai tuan muda itu tidak penasaran lagi. Kami ngga terlalu peduli dengan hasil lombanya." Sahut Taufan enteng. "Air tahu banyak tentang piano ya, berarti Air juga bisa main piano seperti Fang dong!" Taufan kembali melirik Air.

"Ngga juga, aku bisanya main biola. Dulu sempat ikut lomba, menang dua kali dan akhirnya ngga kuteruskan lagi karena malas."

Mendengar itu, Ying langsung panas telinganya. Ia yang sudah berkali-kali ikut kompetisi dan belum pernah menyabet juara langsung murka "Coba kamu bilang lagi!"

"Waa, sabar Ying! Sabar!" Yaya pun langsung mencegah amukan Ying pada pemuda bertopi biru muda itu, yang hanya kembali menyeruput minumannya dengan santai.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar ya.. Nampaknya hasil lomba sudah keluar." Taufan melihat keramaian di gedung pelombaan lewat jendela kafe "Ayo ke sana!"

Di antara riuh peserta dan orang-orang di lobby gedung tempat lomba piano digelar, ketiga orang itu (minus Air) pun mencoba melihat dua lembar kertas yang ditempel di papan pengumuman. Namun berapa kali pun mereka mencari, nama Fang tidak ada. Apa yang mereka semua khawatirkan tadi benar-benar terjadi.

Ying dan Yaya lalu pamit pulang pada Taufan, hari sudah sore dan mereka pun harus bergegas pulang.

"Titip pesan untuk Fang ya kak!" Ujar Ying sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Permaiannya bagus hari ini! Bagi kami, Fang tetap yang jadi juaranya. Tolong sampaikan pada Fang kak Taufan!" Yaya pun ikut berseru sebelum keduanya berbalik pergi.

Fang tak tampak batang hidungnya setelah pengumuman lomba, tapi Taufan tahu remaja itu pergi ke mana. Ia pun berjalan ke samping gedung, menyelusuri jalan setapak menuju ke sebuah taman kecil. Iris safirnya segera tertuju pada sosok Fang yang duduk di bangku taman. Kepala Fang tertunduk dan kedua nertanya tertuju pada layar ponselnya. Fang nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Taufan sekalipun ia telah berdiri di depannya.

"Hayo, ngapain di sini tuan muda!" Seru Taufan pun menepuk bahu Fang keras.

Fang tentunya terperanjat kaget, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Raut wajahnya yang kesal cukup membuat Taufan tahu bahwa Fang juga telah melihat pengumuman perlombaannya.

"Yuk pulang. Nanti keburu malam." Taufan pun menarik tangan kanan Fang sampai remaja itu berdiri dari bangku taman.

"Kak Taufan.." Sebuah panggilan pelan dari Fang segera membuat Taufan mendengarkan kata-kata Fang selanjutnya.

"Apa lebih baik.. aku berhenti saja ya?"

-PmW-

Malam itu, tak seperti biasanya suasana di rumah kecil mereka begitu sepi. Boboiboy telah mendengar hasil perlombaan piano Fang. Padahal ia yakin betul permainan Fang sudah sangat baik, ia tahu bagaimana selama ini Fang berlatih keras. Tapi penilaian tak memihak pada bagaimana Fang memainkan pianonya, apa boleh buat memang.

Fang pun selepas pulang tidak berkata apapun padanya, ia pun tak ingin membicarakan apapun tentang pertandingannya hari itu. Makan malam pun terbilang sepi sekalipun Halilintar membeli beberapa makanan dan camilan untuk perayaan kecil mereka berempat. Sebelum tidur, ia sempat melihat Fang yang telah meringkuk terlebih dulu di tempat tidurnya.

Hari-hari selanjutnya pun tak terdengar lagi Fang memainkan piano, di sekolah ataupun di rumah. Awalnya Boboiboy mengira Fang hanya akan berhenti untuk sementara waktu karena kekalahannya di lomba minggu lalu. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka Fang sampai tak menyentuh piano selama sepekan ini.

Ia telah terbiasa dengan permainan piano Fang, dan sekarang pun rasanya jadi sepi...

-PmW-

Fang sore itu tengah menunaikan tugas piketnya di kelas. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang tiba menghilang hari itu, meninggalkannya sendiri membersihkan sudut demi sudut lantai kelasnya yang cukup kotor. Yang pasti, dia takkan tanggung jawab kalau Yaya sang ketua kelas akan memarahi para pembolos piket.

Baru saja Fang selesai menyapu, ia tiba-tiba terkejut ketika pandangan matanya mendadak gelap. Fang tiba-tiba dipaksa masuk ke dalam karung yang pengap dan ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya lalu jatuh ke lantai.

"Woi! Siapa ini?!" teriak Fang sembari mulai memberontak. Tapi sayangnya, orang iseng yang menangkapnya lebih dari satu orang sehingga ia tak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Pegangi kakinya! Ikat, ikat!" terdengar seruan panik dari salah seorang penculik.

"Waa.. dia menggeliat-geliat kaya ulat!"

Sebuah suara dari seorang penculik lainnya sontak membuat orang yang diculik memprotes. "Berisik lah! Lepaskan!"

"Ayo cepat! Bawa dia!" Fang pun merasakan bahwa tubuhnya mulai diangkut oleh para penculiknya, entah kemana.

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 4: Rengkuh**

 **Bonus scene**

Beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum 'penculikan' terjadi.

Terdengar sebuah percakapan mencurigakan dari sekelompok siswa yang bergerombol di belakang sekolah.

"Oke, apa semua sudah siap?"

"Siap!"

"Karung?"

"Ada!"

"Tali?"

"Siap ada!"

"Asyik juga yaa! Hehehe.."

" _Berisik Api! Nanti ketahuan.._ "

" _Habisnya seru Gopal.._!"

" _Shh.._!"

"Boboiboy, jangan lupa nanti sehabis ini traktir ya!"

"Iya iya!"

 **A/N: Terimakasih untuk siapapun yang telah membaca sampai chapter ini~**

 **Satu chapter akhirnya selesai lagii~ dan jika masih gaje mohon maaf,, hehe**

 **Fang tidak akan dibuang kok tenang saja (cuma entah kenapa ingin iseng ke Fang ^^)**

 **Di chapter selanjutnya akan ada flashback lagi tentang Fang dan Boboiboy, berhubung belum jelas benang merah ceritanya dimana m(_ _)m**

 **Mungkin selanjutnya pun akan sedikit membahas hal seputar piano (walaupun saya hanya penikmat saja~)**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagii~ (^^)/**


	5. Rengkuh

_Seringkali intuisi ini mencari sosok yang sama, diantara beribu nama, beribu eksistensi yang ada dan pernah ada. Tangan ini selalu ingin menggapai perasaan hangat yang dulu selalu menyelimuti sepi, dimana mengalir darinya sesuatu yang bernama kasih sayang._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 4 : Rengkuh

"Haah, minta bantuan supaya Fang main piano lagi?" Sebuah pengulangan dari Gopal dan Api membuat kedua alis mereka terangkat.

Boboiboy menjawab dengan anggukan mantap dan wajah seriusnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Boboiboy, biarlah jika landak ungu itu ingin vakum dari dunia piano. Kenapa harus dipikirkan susah-susah?" Gopal mencoba berkelit dan mengajukan pendapat pribadinya dengan nada yang menggurui.

"Tapi Gopal.. pokoknya Fang tak boleh berhenti... soalnya..." Kata-kata Boboiboy terhenti dan iris hazelnya mulai melirik ke arah lain.

"Soalnya..?" Api pun ikut mengulang kata terakakhir yang diucapkan sang kapten, penasaran ia menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata itu.

"Ya.. Habisnya dia tak mau bicara, bahkan waktu di rumah. Sampai berhenti bermain pula" Boboiboy pun berkata pelan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Itu pastinya karena dia kalah taruhan kali ini bukan? Pasti harga dirinya terluka, kasihan memang". Ujar Gopal sambil mengelus dadanya, seolah ikut bersimpati.

"Tapi aku ngga habis pikir kalau dia sampai berhenti.." Boboiboy kembali "Jadi, kalian mau membantuku tidak?"

"Ya sudah.. karena ini perintah kapten." Gopal pun akhirnya menyanggupi. "Tinggal membawa dia ke ruangan musik kan? Beres. Tapi ada imbalannya doong" Gopal pun menyikut badan temannya itu, membuat Boboiboy mau tak mau mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

"Siap, kapten!" Api pun menimpali "Tapi kalau ngga seru aku ngga akan ikut!"

"Api, kita buat jadi seru. Aku ada ide!" Lalu mereka pun mulai menyusun rencana.

-PmW-

Cklek. Cklek

Entah berapa kali kedua tangannya menarik kenop pintu, namun percuma saja karena pintu kayu itu terkunci.

"Hoi, bukain pintunya!" Teriak Fang sembari menggedor pintu keras.

"Bzzt! Password ditolak coba ulangi lagi!" Sahut suara di balik pintu, yang langsung Fang kenali sebagai suara Gopal.

"Udah engga seruu ah! kita pergi saja yuk!" Celotehan dari Api seperti biasa membuat Fang semakin dan menggedor pintu lebih keras.

"Hei! Bukain pintunya Gopal, Api!" Namun sayangnya, suara langkah kaki yang menjauh memaksanya untuk menyerah dan menerima kalau ia terkunci di dalam.

Kedua manik Fang langsung tertuju pada pelaku dari penculikannya hari itu. Intuisinya memang tak menyangkal bahwa tak lama, rivalnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Tak lain soal absennya ia selama sepekan ini dalam bermain piano. tapi pemuda bersurai berantakan itu tak akan menyangka kalau ia harus sampai dimasukan ke dalam karung dengan tidak etisnya. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya penasaran ialah dari semua tempat di sekolah, kenapa harus di ruangan musik sekolah?

"Hhh... Jadi kamu mau apa..?" Tanya Fang, langsung pada intinya.

"Fang.. ngga serius akan berhenti bermain piano kan?!" Sebuah pertanyaan dari Boboiboy langsung membuat lawan bicaranya termenung sejenak.

"Memangnya, aku pernah bilang bakal berhenti..?" Fang balik bertanya, tak menyangka Boboiboy akan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Tapi seminggu ini kamu ngga main piano? soal itu bagaimana?" Tanya Boboiboy tanpa jeda, tak sabar mendengar jawaban.

"Itu.. aku pikir kalau semua orang sudah bosan... jadi.." Belum sempat Fang melanjutkan, Boboiboy langsung menyela.

"Tapi ngga menang pun bukan berarti harus berhenti bukan?" Seru Boboiboy "Ha.. habisnya... piano kan yang bisa terus membuat Fang merasa dekat dengan ibu Fang..?" Boboiboy pun mengalihkan pandangan kedua irisnya, ia sebenarnya tak ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi...

Sebuah ungkapan itu mampu membuat Fang sedikit terkejut. Tak menyangka bahwa Boboiboy akan berkata demikian. Karena Fang tahu jika menyangkut soal ibu, Boboiboy akan sangat sensitif dengan pembicaraan itu. Fang tak tahu persisnya kenapa, tapi yang pasti Halilintar maupun Taufan seringkali menghindari topik itu di depan Boboiboy.

-PmW-

 _Bocah berkacamata itu tak banyak bicara, seringkali melamun dan memandangi langit di balik bingkai jendela. Sudah seminggu sejak Fang tinggal bersama dengan Boboiboy, Taufan dan Halilintar, tapi bocah itu tetap bungkam. Entah karena trauma dengan ayah angkatnya dulu sehingga ia selalu menghindari Halilintar maupun Taufan. Seperti hari ini ketika makan siang bersama selesai, Fang segera kembali ke lantai dua tanpa berkata apapun._

" _Bagaimana menghadapi tuan muda satu itu Hali? Ia masih mau makan.. tapi.." Sahut Taufan sembari mencuci piring sehabis makan barusan._

" _... Nanti juga dia terbiasa, kan baru seminggu juga" Hali hanya menanggapi tenang sembari mengelap piring yang telah selesai dicuci Taufan._

" _Apa dia tahut sama kak Hali ya? Habis muka kak Hali nyeremin buat anak-anak." Celetuk Taufan sembari mulai senyam-senyum pada Halilintar._

 _Halilintar langsung menarik kerah baju Taufan. "Coba kamu ulangi lagi Taufan?"_

" _A.. aku cuma bercanda..! Ampun Hali.." Jawab Taufan segera, lalu Halilintar tak lama melepas cengkeraman tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya barusan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keusilan saudaranya itu._

 _Boboiboy saat itu masih kecil, namun ia juga ikut cemas karena Fang yang tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun. Anak laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari meja makan dan menaiki undak tangga menuju lantai dua, mencoba menyusul Fang. Ia mengecek kamar mereka di lantai dua, tapi tak ada siapapun di sana. Boboiboy pun kembali ke koridor namun langkahnya terhenti ketika samar-samar suara piano terdengar dari arah gudang._

" _Fang..? Kamu di sana..?" Panggil Boboiboy sembari membuka pintu gudang dengan pelan._

 _Tak ada jawaban, tapi sepasang iris hazel besar itu segera melihat Fang memainkan piano yang ada di dalam (yang Boboiboy tahu sudah agak rusak dan merupakan peninggalan mendiang neneknya). Walaupun begitu, Fang masih mencoba memainkan piano, mengabaikan nada-nada aneh yang tercipta oleh piano yang rusak itu. Saat itu, pertama kalinya Boboiboy melihat Fang tersenyum dan memanggil ibunya, sebelum tak lama ia mulai menangis dan segera menyeka air matanya._

 _Boboiboy kemudian meminta Halilintar dan Taufan untuk memperbaiki piano di gudang itu. Ia tak bisa lupa bagaimana senangnya Fang ketika mendapati piano itu dipindahkan ke kamar mereka, ketika Fang mulai memainkan berbagai lagu-lagu sederhana, ketika ia berkata bahwa dulu ibunyalah yang mengajarinya bermain piano._

" _Te...terimakasih.." Untuk pertama kalinya Fang pun berterima kasih pada mereka, mengakhiri jarak yang ia ciptakan sejak mereka tinggal bersama._

-PmW-

Fang pun menghela napas. "Kamu... cuma ingin aku bermain piano lagi bukan?"

Remaja bertopi oranye itu segera mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja!"

Lalu Fang pun beranjak dan melewati Boboiboy, menuju piano satu-satunya di ruangan musik itu.

Perlahan, laki-laki kacamata itu mulai mempersiapkan piano di hadapannya, lalu ia pu mulai memainkan pianonya. Ia tak memberitahu lagu apa yang dimainkan, tapi Boboiboy segera saja menerka dengan tepat lagu apa yang dimainkan rivalnya itu. Waktu seolah berhenti, lalu mengulang kembali sebuah matra dimana remaja itu mendengar lagu itu untuk pertama kalinya.

-PmW-

" _Fang! Kau bilang baru belajar lagu baru kan? Ayo mainkan sekarang!" Seru Boboiboy dengan sepasang manik hazelnya yang berbinar-binar, tak sabar betul ia ingin mendengarnya._

" _...Boleh saja..." Jawaban Fang singkat, rasa canggunggnya masih terlihat pada anak di sebelahnya itu._

 _Lalu jemari mungil Fang mulai menekan tuts piano, menyusun nada demi nada yang baru pertama kali didengar oleh teman bertopinya. Sebuah nada dengan tempo yang pelan pun mengalun._

" _Faang, jangan bilang itu lagu yang sedih lagii." Boboiboy langsung memprotes. Ia tak begitu suka dengan nada-nada minor yang membawa perasaan sedih dan sepi._

 _Boboiboy lalu sedikit terheran ketika Fang, yang waut wajahnya biasanya datar atau cemberut tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata, "dengar dulu Boboiboy, setelah bagian ini kamu pasti akan suka."_

 _Lalu tiba-tiba saja tempo yang semula lambat dan tenang berubah menjadi nada-nada riang dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Suasana yang semula tenang dan sedikit sendu mendadak berubah manjadi cerah dan ceria, nyaris membuat Boboiboy ingin ikut bernyanyi._

" _Woo..coba ulangi lagi bagian yang tadi Fang!" Seru Boboiboy sembari mulai mengguncang bahu anak berkacamata itu, membuat permainannya sedikit kacau. Membuat Fang memprotes dan berkata bahwa ia akan mengulangi bagian lagu itu._

" _Fang! Fang apa nama lagunya?" Tanya Boboiboy setelah Fang selesai._

" _Canon.. Pachelbel Canon in D major" Jawab Fang, lalu ia kembali tersenyum "Bagaimana Boboiboy, kamu suka lagunya kan?"_

" _Ya, aku suka lagunya Fang! Nanti mainkan lagi ya!"_

-PmW-

Kembali pada ruangan musik dimana Boboiboy masih mendengarkan lagu Canon yang dibawakan oleh Fang dengan piano sekolah. Lagu itu selalu sama jika dibawakan oleh Fang, nada-nadanya selalu bisa merebut seluruh atensi Boboiboy. Ia bahkan hampir tak menyadari ketika lagu itu mencapai nada akhir dan Fang kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tenang saja... aku ngga akan berhenti main piano.." Jelas Fang sembari menatap Boboiboy dengan determinasi pada sepasang manik violetnya.

"Lalu.. kenapa kemarin berhenti bermain?" Tanya Boboiboy, ia masih berharap Fang menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Itu.. aku pikir untuk sedikit mencari suasana lain." Fang pun mulai menjelaskan "Aku juga sempat berpikir, apa orang-orang juga sudah bosan, aku juga merasa bosan dengan hasil perlombaan kemarin dan yang dulu."

"Aku awalnya tak ingin, tapi mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengakhirinya. Aku akan berhenti dari lomba musik klasik." Hening sejenak sebelum Fang melanjutkan. "Tapi.. aku ngga akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku akan menunjukkan kalau permainan pianoku lebih hebat!"

Mendengar itu, Boboiboy pun tersenyum sembari menyahut "Kalau begitu, aku juga ngga akan kalah!" Mereka pun kembali pada rivalitas yang biasanya. Masalah pun selesai.

"Yuk pulang.." Fang pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, meraih kenop pintu yang kembali macet. Fang lupa jika pintu itu terkunci sedari tadi "Ck, Boboiboy mana kuncinya?"

"Ah lupa! Kuncinya ada di Gopal dan Api.." Boboiboy pun menepuk jidatnya, sudah menjadi kebiasaan memang jika ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Nah.. sekarang bagaimana kita keluar..?" Tanya Fang, ia entah kenapa bisa menebak kalau Boboiboy seceroboh itu.

Belum sempat mereka berpikir dan memutar otak, sebuah teriakan yang memanggil mereka berdua terdengar dari luar jendela."Fang..! Boboiboy..!"

Kedua remaja itu segera melihat ke luar jendela dan mendapati Gopal dan Api mamanggil dari lapangan sekolah sembari mengacungkan kunci ruangan musik sambil bertos ria, merayakan keisengan mereka yang berhasil hari ini.

"Gopal! Api! Ngga lucu tahu,, bukain pintunya sekarang!" Teriak Fang, tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya yang memuncak sedari tadi.

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 5: Batas**

 **Bonus scene**

"Akhirnya.. kalian pulang jugaa!" Sambut Taufan di balik pintu rumah. "Tadi habis ngapain di sekolah? Tumbeen."

"Ngga ada apa-apa, cuma sempat diculik saja kak" Jawab Fang sembari melirik Boboiboy, yang dilirik hanya pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Kayak anak SD ajaa, ada yang mau nebus emang?" Sindir Taufan sembari nyengir.

Fang berusaha untuk tidak melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pria beriris safir itu. "Ngga ditebus udah pulang lagi ini juga."

"Kak Hali lagi lihat apa?" Tanya Boboiboy sembari menghampiri Halilintar yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, tampak sebuah buku bersampul cokelat di pangkuannya.

"Lihat foto-foto lama." Jawab Halilintar singkat.

"Waa.. ini foto waktu ke taman bermain dengan Tok Aba ya kak!" ujar Boboiboy yang kini duduk di sebelah Halilintar.

"Mana mana?" Taufan pun kini ikut bergabung mengapati foto yang tertera pada album di pangkuan Halilintar.

Fang hanya terdiam dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

Tok Aba ya...

Fang tak pernah bertemu dengan Tok Aba, sosok kakek yang membesarkan Boboiboy sebelum Halilintar dan Taufan mengambil tanggung jawab itu seluruhnya. Ia mungkin hanya bisa melihat dari beberapa lembar foto, berikut cerita di sela-sela obrolan Boboiboy, Taufan, dan Halilintar. Sosok seorang kakek yang ramah, berkacamata dengan lensa persegi, yang memiliki hati yang besar untuk mengurus Boboiboy, cucu satu-satunya, berikut membesarkan Halilintar dan Taufan yang diadopsi menjadi anak asuhnya.

Jika Fang dulu bergantung pada sang ibu, maka Boboiboy sangat bergantung pada Tok Aba. Dan saat mereka melewati masa kanak-kanak, mereka berdua harus terbiasa dengan hilangnya orang yang teramat disayangi. Umur mereka bahkan belum sampai tujuh tahun saat itu, dan tak lama ia dan Boboiboy bertemu. Mungkin karena kemiripan itulah, Boboiboy sempat terpikirkan soal ibu Fang tadi. Karena walau sedikit, ada hal yang mereka pahami bersama. Mungkin saja begitu..

 **A/N: Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca sampai chapter ini~**

 **Mungkin baru sedikit yang diceritakan,, dan karena belum sampai pada konflik utama cerita, rasanya jadi ngga sabar untuk menulis kelanjutannya. Semoga saja masih bisa menulis di sela-sela tugas mingguan yang menumpuuk,,**

 **Sampai jumpa lagii~ (^^)/**


	6. Batas

_Waktu sekalipun kadangkala tak mampu menyibak semua cerita, semua rahasia yang tersimpan baik-baik dalam lipatan ingatan. Seberapapun kesempatan yang dilewati bersama, masih ada satu batas dimana tak lagi ditemukan sosok akrab yang selama ini ada. Terasing, begitu dekat namun tak pernah tersentuh._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 5 : Batas

Sejenak, kedua iris violet itu memandangi semburat warna baru yang menghiasi pagi ini. Di luar sana, jejak dari musim panas hampir menghilang seluruhnya, digantikan oleh udara yang sedikit demi sedikit mendekati titik beku sampai akhir tahun nanti. Hampir semua dedaunan mulai menguning dan berguguran, berserakan sepanjang jalan di depan rumah kecil tempat dirinya dan Boboiboy tinggal. Satu yang pasti, mereka memiliki tugas tambahan untuk membersihkan halaman depan sepulang sekolah nanti.

Pagi itu, langit sudah dihiasi gerombolan awan kelabu dan udara. Sebuah aroma samar dari kejauhan membuat Fang bisa mengetahui bahwa siang nanti, tak aneh jika hujan akan turun.

"Fang! Baru pagi udah ngelamun, yuk berangkat!" Panggil Boboiboy dari depan pintu. Ia telah siap dengan membawa tas punggung, juga bola dan sepatu sepakbolanya.

"Sendirinya lupa sesuatu juga." Fang pun menyahut sembari beranjak menuju pintu. Pemuda berkacamata itu pun melemparkan jaket berwarna oranye pada rivalnya itu. "Mau kedinginan lagi waktu pulang nanti? Kalau sakit terus ngga bisa ikut pertandingan final baru tahu rasa."

"Ehehe.. Lupa. Terimakasih Fang." Boboiboy segera memakai jaketnya sebelum membuka pintu depan.

Kedua remaja itu pun berjalan santai menuju sekolah mereka, yang jaraknya hanya sepuluh menit dengan jalan kaki. Berbeda dengan kebiasaan untuk berlomba sampai ke rumah yang menjadi rutinitas mereka, perjalanan ke sekolah lebih tenang, hanya diisi dengan percakapan ringan. Hari ini yang menjadi topik adalah latihan tim sepakbola kemarin.

"Hujannya cukup besar kan kemarin? Terus kalian masih lari-lari di lapangan." Tempo hari, Fang menyaksikan sendiri sesi latihan di tengah guyuran hujan dari ruangan musik.

"Habisnya, tumben Papa Zola lagi semangat kasih arahan. Lagipula akhir minggu ini kan babak finalnya." Ujar Boboiboy dengan nada santai.

"Kalau Kak Halilintar tahu, pasti habis kamu dimarahi dia." Gumam Fang.

"Tenang Fang! Yang penting aku ngga apa-apa sekarang! Pasti Kak Hali ngga akan tahu." Balas Boboiboy sembari mengacungkan jempolnya. Minggu ini, Halilintar dan Taufan memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya bekerja dan semakin jarang mampir.

Fang pun tak lagi menyahut. _Tak ada gunanya lagi mendebat_ , itulah pikir pemuda bersurai berantakan itu.

-PmW-

Percakapan tadi pagi terus mengganggu pikiran Fang, bahkan ketika jam pelajaran telah usai sekalipun. Ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Halilintar jika tahu Boboiboy terus latihan sekeras itu sampai sakit. Marah? Sudah pasti, Halilintar yang diam-diam dan hemat kata bisa tiba-tiba ceramah setengah jam jika menyangkut kesehatan Boboiboy. Fang pun kurang begitu mengerti kenapa pria beriris ruby tajam itu bisa begitu overprotektif pada Boboiboy. Tapi yang pasti, sesi latihan tim sepakbola minggu ini bisa menjadi pemicu Halilintar untuk itu.

Fang tak pernah bisa mengetahui persis kenapa seperti itu. Ia pernah mencoba bertanya pada Taufan, dan mendapat sebuah jawaban yang membuatnya sedikit lebih mengerti.

" _Boboiboy waktu kecil pernah sakit. Makannya Hali sering khawatiran." Itulah yang dikatakan Taufan, Fang hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban._

 _Untuk kedua kalinya, selain obrolan tentang ibu yang harus dihindari di depan Boboiboy, Fang pun menemukan suatu hal yang tak diketahui olehnya, sebuah batas antara dirinya dengan sosok Boboiboy yang selama ini bersamanya._

"Hoi, Fang!" Sebuah panggilan lantang di sebelah Fang langsung membuatnya hampir terjungkal dengan tidak etisnya dari kursi. Ia pun kembali dari alam pikirannya ke ruangan musik sekolah.

"Apaan sih! Kaget tahu!" Fang pun segera memprotes tindakan dari Ying,

"Habis aku ketuk pintu dan panggil-panggil ngga nyahut" Ujar Ying sembari cemberut. Tiba-tiba sepasang mata di balik bingkai bulat kacamata itu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik atensinya.

"Waa, Fang! Kamu selama ini sering nulis lagu?"

Fang pun membereskan carik-carik kertas di hadapannya sebelum tangan gesit Ying mengambil salah satu sari mereka. "Iya dong, aku kan _multitalent_ " Ujar Fang memulai kenarsisannya.

"Aku kira selama ini kamu cuma maniak latihan dan juara satu lomba piano saja." Sahut Ying, dan kata-kata itu sukses menohok Fang.

"Lagunya udah selesai? Tentang apa?" Kini Ying kembali menanyakan perihal lagu yang ditulis Fang.

"Rahasia dong. Belum selesai lagi." Jawab Fang. "Gara-gara ada yang teriak depan telinga jadi lupa mau nulis apa."

Sindiran Fang sukses membuat Ying naik darah "Hoo.. jadi itu salahku Fang..?!"

Oke, sekarang Fang harus menyingkirkan pikirannya sejenak tentang Boboiboy dan mulai memikirkan kata-kata untuk meredakan kemarahan Ying.

-PmW-

"Untung latihan selesai.. Hujan di luar makin deras.." Gumam Gopal, remaja tambun itu terus memandangi rintik hujan yang seketika semakin membesar. "Boboiboy...?"

Saat itu, di ruangan klub sepakbola hanya tinggal Boboiboy dan Gopal, yang lain langsung bergegas pulang. Melihat sang kapten hanya terdiam dan tertunduk, dengan handuk menutupi kepalanya, Gopal pun segera menyadari ada hal yang aneh dengan sobatnya itu.

"Boboiboy.. hei.. jangan bilang kau sakit?" Ujar Gopal sembari berjongkok, kedua matanya berusaha menagkap bagaimana wajah sang kapten saat ini.

Boboiboy tidak menjawab, hanya suara tarikan napasnya yang sedikit terengah terdengar. Gopal pun menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Tunggu di sini, biar aku panggilkan orang lain.. " Baru saja Gopal hendak beranjak, tangan Boboiboy menarik pipa celananya, membuat langkah Gopal terhenti.

"Aku ngga apa-apa Gopal, kalau mau pulang saja duluan.. biar aku yang terakhir mengunci pintu." Boboiboy akhirnya menyahut, seulas senyumnya seolah menegaskan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

-PmW-

"Ini yang katanya tadi pagi sehat-sehat saja..?" Sebuah sindiran langsung terucap dari Fang, ketika melihat Boboiboy langsung bersandar di sofa ruang tamu. Mereka baru saja pulang setelah menunggu hujan sedikit reda. Untunglah Fang memutuskan menghampiri ruangan klub sepakbola, ia pun pada akhirnya harus memapah Boboiboy sampai ke rumah.

"Ngga apa-apa.. Cuma demam biasa." Boboiboy pun bangkit dari sandaran sofa.

"Hhh.. kalau begini terus aku hubungi kak Hali loh." Fang pun akhirnya memberikan satu peringatan pada Boboiboy. Kalau ia panggil Kak Hali, Boboiboy setidaknya mau mendengarnya.

"Fang, kamu sudah janji kan? Kalau kak Hali tahu, pasti aku ngga bisa ikut pertandingan minggu ini." Ujar Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya kamu pergi ke dokter."Fang tahu jika ia menjadi seperti Halilintar, tapi melihat kecemasan wali mereka itu, Fang mengira bahwa lebih baik memerikasakan nya.

"Aku bilang kan aku ngga apa-apa.." Boboiboy tetap mencoba berkelit.

 _Pembohong_. Ujar Fang dalam hati. Ia tahu bahwa Boboiboy bukanlah pembohong yang ulung. Sejak tadi pagi, dan beberapa hari belakangan ini, dia telah tahu bahwa Boboiboy mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda sakit dan demam. Semua tak lain karena ia terus memaksakan diri untuk berlatih.

"Oke, aku hubungi Kak Hali kalau gitu.." Fang pun mengambil ponselnya, ia serius kali ini.

"Tumggu! Oke.. oke.. apapun itu.. tapi jangan hubungin kak Hali." Akhirnya, Boboiboy pun akhirnnya mengalah.

Kini, Fanglah yang tersenyum. _Ia menang_. "Sehabis makan malam kita ke klinik, oke? Aku janji ngga akan bilang apapun ke kak Hali."

-PmW-

Beberapa hari selanjutnya, Fang bisa merasakan keadaan Boboiboy semakin membaik. Boboiboy bersikeras bahwa ia hanya terserang flu biasa, dan dengan rutin meminum obat dari dokter, ia pun merasa lebih sehat. Dan sore hari itu, sehari sebelum pertandingan final, Boboiboy telah cukup sehat untuk mengajak Fang pergi berbelanja bahan makanan.

"Buat apa beli sebanyak ini?" Tanya Fang sembari melirik kembali bahan makanan mereka beli (kentang, sosis, selada, dan masih banyak lagi), yang Fang perhitungkan bisa menjadi stok sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

"Eee.. Hmm.. Nanti juga tahu kalau sampai rumah" jawab Boboiboy dengan sedikit terbata.

Fang pun langsung tahu bahwa ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh rivalnya lagi. Dan benar saja, ketika mereka sampai di rumah dan membuka pintu, sebuah sambutan dari orang-orang yang tak asing lagi: semua anggota tim sepakbola kini memenuhi ruangan tengah dan ruang tamu kecil rumah mereka. Melihat kedatangan pemilik rumah, mereka pun langsung memberi sambutan.

"Yoo, akhirnya pulang juga yang punya rumaah"

"Haah? Jadi, kenapa jadi banyak orang begini? Rumah ini bukan posko bencana alam tahu!" Fang pun mulai memprotes keras.

"Fang jahaat, kita dibilang pengungsi masa" Ujar Api.

"Habisnya tiba-tiba segerombolan orang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah tanpa permisi." Fang pun tanpa ampun menyatakan keberatan dengan semua tamu tak diundangnya. Oke, tamu undangan Boboiboy tepatnya.

"Mari silahkan ketua bagian negosiasi: Gopal! Ayo debat! Debat!" Dengan kegirangan, Api pun mempersilahkan Gopal untuk maju dan menghadapi Fang.

"Api, mereka mau ngobrol, bukan mau kelahi." Komentar Air, sembari menahan badan Api yang melompat-lompat. Ia satu-satunya orang yang tidak terdaftar dalam tim sepaknola, tapi nampaknya Api menyeretnya untuk ikut.

"Terimakasih Api. Nah begini Fang, kan besok kita ada pertandingan penting: Partai final di turnamen sepakbola tahun ini" Gopal mulai menjelaskan.

"Lalu?"

"Besok pagi jam tujuh tepat kita harus berkumpul di depan sekolah dan tidak boleh terlambat, atau kami akan kena marah Papa Zola"

"Terus?" Fang sudah mencium alasan dibalik semua ini.

"Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk menginap di sini bersama, supaya tidak ada yang ketinggalan atau terlambat besok!"

 _Sudah kuduga_ , gumam Fang dalam hati.

"Aku ngga bisa bangun pagi.. hehe.. jadi..."Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mohon bantuannya Fang!" Gopal pun meraih tangan Fang dan menjabat tangannya dengan kuat.

"Bangunkan kami semua yaa" Ujar Iwan dan beberapa anggota tim sepakbola yang ikut menginap.

"Jangan lupa bangunin Air nanti! Dia paling susah bangun!" Tambah Api.

"Yoo" Air pun hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Haah, memangnya aku ini alarm hidup apa..?!" Fang, yang memang terbiasa bangun pagi, tak bisa lagi menyangkal apapun. Sudah pusing ia sekarang.

"Oke, kita jadikan acara menginap ini sebagai pemersatu kita sebelum pertandingan besok!"

"OOOO!"

"Tapi sebelum kita mulai berdiskusi strategi akhir yang rumit-rumit untuk besok, kita harus isi perut dulu!" Teriak Gopal lantang, yang diikuti sorak sorai yang lainnya.

"Faang, makanan malamnya kapan siap?"

"Iyaa betul tuuh"

"Udah lapar niih"

Seketika Fang pun mendapatkan rombongan orang yang meminta untuk diberi makan. Inilah yang paling Fang ingin hindari jika ada banyak orang menumpang tanpa persiapan apapun _._

"Kalau ngga ada yang bantu masak, aku pasang tarif per jam untuk menginap malam ini!" Ancam Fang sembari beranjak menuju dapur.

"Aah, tunggu Fang!" Beberapa orang langsung terbirit-birit menyusul Fang ke dapur, sebelum Fang mendeklarasikan tarif menginap untuk malam itu.

-PmW-

Di kamar lantai 2, kini tidak hanya ada Boboiboy dan Fang, tapi juga Gopal, Api, dan juga Air. Setelah makan malam yang ribut dan nyaris berujung kericuhan itu usai, serta persiapan terakhir tim sepakbola mereka, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap tidur dan beristirahat.

"Waa.. lihat lihat, beneran ada piano!" Manik keemasan Api pun seketika berbinar ketika melihat alat musik itu berada di sisi ruangan.

"Coba kamu mainkan Fang! Kalau bisa.. mainkan lagu itu dong! Yang kemarin kamu bawakan saat lomba." Gopal tiba-tiba mengalungkan tangannya pada Fang.

"Memangnya aku main kelewat bagus ya? Hmm.. boleh juga" Fang pun mulai senyam-senyum tak jelas. Hidungnya serasa membumbung tinggi.

"Soalnya, kalau kamu main, dua menit kemudian pasti kita semua bisa langsung tidur." Sambung Gopal.

Ucapan Gopal segera membuat wajahnya terkena lemparan bantal telak dari Fang.

"Oiya, Fang juga bisa menulis lagu loh, bukan cuma main piano!" Tiba-tiba Boboiboy sedikit menambah topik pembicaraan.

"Yang benar? Kalau gitu sekali-kali coba ajak Air juga. Dia jago main biola. Siapa tahu lagunya ngga jadi bikin ngantuk lagi" Kini Api yang kena lemparan bantal kedua.

"Tapi itu boleh dicoba! Aku ngga pernah lihat lagu Fang dimainkan dengan duet." Boboiboy pun kini menjadi antusias.

"Nah gimana kalau begini. Jika kita memenangkan pertandingan besok. Bagaimana kalau Fang sama Air duet? Sekali saja. Aku jadi penasaran juga nih!" Gopal, tanpa kapoknya mengajukan satu bujukan.

"Ngga mau. Repot." Itulah pendapat Air, yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Padahal kamu kan jago Air! Aku kepingin lihat kamu main biola lagi!" Api pun menepuk keras punggung Air beberapa kali, namun Air nampaknya tidak terpengaruh.

"Daripada ngobrolin itu, tidur gih!" Fang pun memutuskan pembicaraan itu sebelum malam semakin larut "Katanya besok harus bangun pagi."

"Iya.. iya.. Aku matikan lampunya ya.." Boboiboy pun segera menekan saklar lampu, membuat kamar menjadi gelap.

"Yaah, ngga seruu..!" Sebuah protes kecil dari Api menjadi penghujung sebelum akhirnya semua orang mulai rebah dan tertidur.

Keesokan paginya

"Bangun woi! Udah jam enam lebih!" Suara lantang dari Fang memecah kesunyian pagi itu entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Gawat! Yang di dalam kamar mandi cepetan dong!"

"Air ngga bangun-bangun nih! Gimana supaya dia bangun?"

"Bawa saja ke kamar mandi nanti, biar sekalian diguyur supaya bangun beneran!"

 _A complete disaster_. Sekali lagi Fang tahu ini semua akan terjadi

-PmW-

Wajah kusut, kemeja yang agak berantakan, rambut yang tidak sempat ditata supaya setidaknya tidak terlalu berantakan. Fang mengingat pantulan dirinya di kaca yang ada di stadion. Ia benar-benar tak sempat apapun untuk setidaknya merapikan dirinya tadi pagi.

"Penampilanmu berantakan sekali Fang.." Ying pun melihat bagaimana penampilan Fang yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

"Ngga bisa tidur semalam..?" Tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Mendadak rumah kami jadi penginapan...begitulah.. aku ngga ingin cerita apapun lagi.." Jawab Fang sembari mencoba merapikan sedikit surai gelapnya.

"Tumben... jadi kalian mengadakan acara menginap. Semoga rumah ngga jadi berantakan." Halilintar, yang sedari tadi berada di deret kursi paling ujung pun ikut berkomentar.

Fang pun melirik ke arah tempat dimana Halilintar berada. Berbagai kericuhan pagi tadi membuat Fang lupa bahwa hari ini, Halilintar (yang mendapat jatah libur kerja hari ini) ikut datang ke pertandingan tim sepakbola Boboiboy.

"Ngga lah! Kalau mau minta tanggung jawab, coba ke kaptennya." Fang pun langsung membalas komentar itu dengan nada sedikit ketus. "Dan rasanya daritadi aku melupakan sesuatu, tapi.. apa ya?" Fang pun mencoba mengingat-ingat, intuisinya merasa ada yang ia lupakan sebelum berangkat tadi.

"Oiya, Boboiboy sehat-sehat saja kan Fang? Dia agak kelihatan kurang sehat tadi" Sebuah celetukan Halilintar sukses membuat Fang tersentak.

"Ngga apa-apa kok kak.. mungkin karena kemarin tidurnya agak larut.." Fang pun berusaha untuk tidak keceplosan tentang sakitnya Boboiboy kemarin maupun latihan tim sepakbola intens yang dilewati Boboiboy.

Ekor mata Halilintar sepertinya menagkap gerak gerik Fang yang tampat sedikit gelisah. Sementara itu, Fang berusaha setengah mati supaya Halilintar tidak mengorek informasi lebih lanjut.

" _Dia_ pasti berusaha keras lagi bukan?" Ujar Halilintar.

"Dia kan kapten, mau bagaimana lagi.." Fang pun menimpali.

"Udahan yuk ngobrolnya! Lihat, pertandingannya mau mulai!"Sebuah seruan dari Ying mengakhiri percakapan Fang dan Halilintar.

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 6: Asing**

 **Bonus Scene**

Fang tetap mencoba mengingat hal yang ia lupakan sedari tadi.

"Apa ya yang lupa? Astagaah.." Gumam Fang, suaranya yang tidak jelas terdengar membuat Halilintar terusik.

"Dari tadi baca apaan sih? Mantra?" Komentar Halilintar.

"Berisik kak, lagi ingat-ingat apa yang ketinggalan di rumah." Fang pun mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkan komentar Halilintar.

Lalu Fang pun mencoba mengingat kericuhan tadi pagi sebelum keberangkatan mereka.

"Hmm.. rasanya ada orang yang menghilang saat berangkat..."Fang pun mencoba mengabsen orang-orang yang menginap malam itu. "Gopal.. Iwan.."

Jemari Fang ditekuknya satu per satu hingga ia sampai pada sebuah nama. "Api..."

Remaja berkacamata itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ingatannya yang terputus mulai tersambung kembali. Ia menemukan titik terang.

"Gawat..!" Fang pun segera menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi satu nomor yang dicarinya.

Sementara itu, di rumah Boboiboy dan Fang

Bunyi nada dering ponsel memecah keheningan di rumah itu, membuat seorang remaja beriris biru muda itu megerjapkan mata. Ia pun berusaha untuk terjaga, mengucek matanya dan berusaha mencari dimana ponselnya berada. Ada di ruang tengah rupanya, lalu pemuda itu lantas beringsut dari kamar mandi.

"Haloo? Ada apa telepon pagi-pagi begini..?"

"Hoi tukang tidur..!"

"Aa.. Tuan pemilik rumah, ada apa sampai telepon?"

"Jangan bilang kamu masih ada di rumah?!"

"Lah.. memang iya." Terdengar Air menguap lebar sebelum kembali bertanya "Memangnya semuanya udah berangkat tuan?"

"Sudah nyampe stadionnya malah!" Seru Fang tidak sabar.

"Oh.. Oke.. Titip salam buat yang bertanding ya..." Di luar dugaan, Air justru menyahut dengan nada datar. "Sudah ya, aku mau lanjut tidur lagi..."

Sebelum panggilan ditutup, Fang bisa mendengar suara dengkuran dari balik telepon. Air sudah tertidur pulas kembali. Fang pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya, mulutnya masih sedikit mengaganga karena tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

"Dikira yang ketinggalan barang. Rupanya orang toh." Halilintar, yang sedari tadi tak sengaja ikut mendengarkan percakapan telepon itu pun langsung bisa menyimpulkan.

 **A/N : Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bisa update lagii T_T**

 **Terimakasih pada siapapun yang sempat membaca, ataupun memberikan review. Saya penasaran juga apa masih ada yang membaca ff ini.**

 **Akhir semester ini terlalu banyak gangguan. Sampai-sampai karena kangen menulis, saat jam kuliah pun curi-curi untuk menulis sementara malam harinya berkelit dengan tugas**

 ***malah jadi curhat, maafkan m( _ _ )m**

 **Sebelum lanjut ke chapter berikutnya, ada rencana untuk membuat prekuel dari ff ini. Mungkin akan lebih ke arah angst dan sedikit menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan Halilintar, Taufan, Boboiboy dan Fang (Sulit buat memasukannya ke dalam cerita, jadi lebih baik rasanya dipisahkan menjadi prekuel saja)**

 **Akhir kata karena sudah kepanjangan ngetiknya: sampai jumpa lagii~**


	7. Asing

_Satu nama, satu eksistensi yang bernyawa, menyimpan seribu makna di dalamnya. Setiap kali sepasang netra memandanginya, ibarat ia melihat pantulan di atas permukaan air. Terlihat begitu nyata, nyaris tak tersentuh, namun jauh di dasarnya tiada seorang pun yang sanggup mengira. Andai saja senyuman maupun kata-kata tak selalu hadir membisukan suara yang tak ingin mengemuka._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 6 : Asing

 _Jika piano telah menjadi satu obsesi bagi Fang, maka si kulit bundar bisa dibilang sebagai obsesi bagi Boboiboy. Seingat Fang, sejak pertama kali ia mengenal Boboiboy, anak itu seringkali membawa bola pemberian sang mendiang kakek setiap kali bermain di taman yang tak jauh dari rumah. Sampai saat ini, ketika mereka akan lulus dari bangku SMP sekalipun, keseharian Boboiboy tak pernah lepas dari si kulit bundar._

" _.. Nanti, aku juga ingin bermain bola di turnamen.. Banyak orang juga yang akan menonton! Pasti hebat juga ya.."_

Entah mengapa, penggalan kalimat dari percakapan masa kecilnya dengan Boboiboy kembali diingat Fang. Dan sekitar delapan tahun setelah mereka berdebat soal mimpi mereka itu, siapa yang menyangka hal yang mereka bayangkan menjadi kenyataan. Fang sudah beberapa kali tampil di lomba piano, sementara ini menjadi keempat kalinya Boboiboy ikut dalam turnamen sepakbola antar sekolah.

Belum ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang bisa merebut gelar juara, dan sekali lagi, Boboiboy selangkah lebih depan dari Fang soal hal ini.

"Tsk!" hanya mengingat itu saja, entah mengapa membuat Fang kesal.

"Oi.. Fang!" Suara panggilan Ying dan sikutan gadis itu mengenai Fang dengan telak "Jangan cemberut ngga jelas begitu dong! Kita ke sini kan buat beri dukungan!"

Saat ini, masih berlangsung pertandingan final perebutan juara ke-3. Ada waktu sebelum laga final tim sepakbola mereka berlangsung, dan Fang yang sedari tadi gusar, kena tegur Ying. Fang hanya memutar kedua manik violetnya, seolah ia tak peduli. Beginilah ketika _pride_ nya sebagai seorang rival menemui jalan buntu.

"Ish, kalian berdua ini ya. Lagipula Fang, masa lomba piano dan sepakbola dibandingkan, kan jelas berbeda. Menurutku kalian berdua sama-sama hebat kok." Yaya mencoba menengahi, gadis itu tahu betul alasan gusarnya Fang, tak lain karena melihat rivalnya selangkah lagi menuju garis finish. Tapi ayolah...

"Pfft.. sampai dihibur anak cewe begitu kamu Fang." Halilintar bergumam sambil tersenyum puas.

".. A.. aku ngga minta dihibur kok!" Fang membantah dengan muka memerah, baginya diledek oleh seorang Halilintar adalah sebuah pelecehan. Namun reaksinya hanya mengundang tawa kecil Halilintar.

"Hoo, akhirnya pertandingan perebutan juara 3 selesai juga..!" Ying pun mengalihkan topik sembari menunjuk ke arah lapangan.

"Wah benar, akhirnya.." Yaya ikut menimpali. "Berarti sebentar lagi Boboiboy dan yang lainnya bertanding yaa, tak sabar rasanyaa!"

-PmW-

Sebuah lorong yang mengarah ke lapangan kini dipenuhi oleh kedua tim yang akan bertanding di laga final. Dan di barisan paling depan, Boboiboy berdiri dengan campuran perasaan gugup dan semangat luar biasa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia justru terbatuk-batuk. Melihat itu, Gopal langsung menghampiri dan menepuk punggung sang kapten.

"Woa Boboiboy kamu kenapa?"Tanya Gopal sedikit khawatir.

"Ngga apa-apa Gopal.." Lalu Boboiboy berdeham dan suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih baik. "Cuma tersedak kok,, ehehe.."

"Dasaar, waktu latihan tempo hari juga kamu bikin khawatir tahu!" Sahut Gopal sembari menggerutu.

"Hee, ada apa? Ada apa?" Tanya Api, yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Boboiboy.

"Cuma ngobrol biasa kok Api.." Jawab Boboiboy "Oh ya, kakimu benar-benar ngga apa-apa kan?" Boboiboy berbicara tentang cedera kecil di kaki kiri Api yang didapatnya di pertandingan sebelumnya.

"Boboiboy, dia dari kemarin jingkrak-jingkrak di rumahmu loh." Gopal mengingatkan.

"Udah sembuh kok. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin main dari babak pertamaa...!" Api pun merengek, kecewa dengan tidak dimainkannya ia dari menit pertama.

"Sudahlah Api. Ingat, ini perintah kapten, bersabarlah sampai babak kedua.." Hibur Gopal, beralih menepuk pundak temannya itu.

Boboiboy tak bisa banyak berkata, ia tahu Api tak sabar untuk bermain. Yah, memang ada alasan kenapa Boboiboy memilih untuk fokus bermain dengan tempo lambat dan bertahan di babak pertama.

"Tapi tak disangka yaa.." Gopal pun tiba-tiba berkata "Kita yang awalnya cuma bermain bola di taman bisa sampai di sini.."

Boboiboy dan Api saling berpandangan, lalu mereka pun tertawa. Keduanya langsung mengingat tim sepakbola kecil mereka, yang terbentuk di taman dan dipelopori oleh Gopal.

"Padahal waktu itu, kapten mau nendang bola saja belum bisa..! hahaha.." Api pun kini tertawa semakin keras.

"Ish, Apii.. jangan di sini lah..!" Boboiboy pun memperingatkan Api, pasalnya orang-orang mulai melirik ke arah mereka dengan keheranan.

-PmW-

"Lihat, Boboiboy dan yang lain sudah masuk ke lapangan!" Seru Yaya.

"Hoo.. mereka tampak keren yaa." Ujar Ying sembari memperhatikan teman-temannya berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju ke tengah lapangan.

"Lawan mereka badannya besar-besar ya.." Yaya pun beralih pada tim lawan, yang memang memiliki tinggi rata-rata seperti Gopal.

"Di pertandingan kemarin, mereka bermain cukup kasar. Semoga mereka sekarang tidak bermain keras." Halilintar pun buka suara.

"Oiya, kak Hali kemarin nonton pertandingan juga ya.." Ujar Yaya.

"Hmm.. mereka mirip gorila.." Fang pun berkomentar dengan sompralnya.

"Fang.."

"Memang.. mirip gorila.." Di luar dugaan Halilintar ikut setuju.

"Yaampun Fang, kak Hali.. ngga baik begitu tahu.." Yaya mengingatkan.

Namun benar saja, segera setelah peluit tanda awal pertandingan terdengar, tim lawan memang langsung bermain keras. Tubuh mereka yang lebih besar membuat mereka lebih sering melakukan body charge, dan merebut bola dari tim Boboiboy. Beruntung tim Boboiboy fokus pada bertahan sehingga lawan tak berhasil mencetak gol.

Ketika entah untuk keberapa kalinya Boboiboy dilanggar oleh tim lawan, Fang jadi penasaran dengan reaksi seorang Halilintar. Namun pemuda bersurai berantakan itu terdiam melihat ekspresi Halilintar.

"Ini orang.. bukan sedang mengutuk pemain itu kan?" Terkadang Fang lupa betapa khawatirnya Halilintar kalau bicara soal Boboiboy.

-PmW-

Api pun akhirnya masuk tepat sebelum babak kedua dimulai. Segera saja remaja hiperaktif itu berlari menghampiri rekan setimnya yang telah berkumpul melingkar di tengah lapangan. Skor saat itu masih 0-0.

"Yoosh! Akhirnya bisa masuk ke lapangan! Bosan di _bench_ denger Papa Zola jerit-jerit setiap kali tim kita diserang tadi!" Sebuah ungkapan terlewat jujur itu disampaikan Api begitu saja.

Semua orang di sana langsung membayangkan sang pelatih, yang entah kenapa bisa berteriak melengking ala wanita. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bertanding di final, sang pelatih kumat _mode_ paniknya. Sudahlah, tak ada maknanya mereka mengkhawatirkan hal itu .

"Karena Api sudah masuk saatnya kita menyerang balik!" Ujar Boboiboy lantang.

"Oooo!"

Dan babak kedua pun dimulai, babak penentuan. Ying dan Yaya kini ikut berkumpul dengan tim sorak dari sekolah mereka ikut memberi semangat lewat yel-yel. Sementara itu, Fang dan Halilintar memilih tetap menyaksikan di kursi mereka.

Sama seperti babak pertama, babak kedua berlangsung dengan cukup keras. Pemain lawan tidak menurunkan tempo, dan malah semakin berani untuk memotong bola walau seringkali berujung pelanggaran. Baru saja Boboiboy menerima bola, ia sudah mendapat _tackle_ telak dari tim lawan.

Melihat itu, Fang langsung khawatir bukan main, pasalnya sang rival jatuh dan tampak tak bisa berdiri sampai dipapah ke luar lapangan. _Gawat, apa dia baik-baik saja?_ begitulah pikirnya.

Tapi jujur saja, Fang lebih ngeri dengan hawa membunuh yang muncul dari Halilintar. Walau pria beriris ruby itu tidak berkomentar apapun, hawa membunuhnya terpancar bahkan sampai ke pemain lawan yang men _tackle_ Boboiboy dengan keras barusan. Kontan saja, pemain itu tiba-tiba merinding bukan main.

-PmW-

Boboiboy mencoba mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah. Suara-suara dari orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai merasuki sadarnya, pandangannya sedikit buram tapi masih cukup untuk mengenali sekelilingnya. Ia kembali ditanyai wasit apa ia sanggup untuk bermain, tapi Boboiboy mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri.

Boboiboy pun kaget ketika ia melihat Api tengah dilerai oleh teman-teman lainnya. Gawat, rupanya Api terpancing amarahnya dan nyaris membuatnya berkelahi dengan pemain lawan. Wasit pun terpaksa memberikan kartu kuning pada Api, juga pada pemain yang melakukan pelanggaran pada Boboiboy.

"Api, aku sudah bilang kan jangan mudah terpancing oleh mereka.." Boboiboy pun menghampiri Api yang kesal bukan main.

"Habisnya.. mereka.." Api mencoba berkelit tapi akhirnya ia terdiam, Boboiboy menepuk pundak Api.

"Kita harus tetap fokus, ingat kita pernah berlatih tanding sebelumnya dengan tim SMA, dan tipikal permainan mereka pun sama. Kita bisa menghadapinya sekali lagi dan lakukan yang terbaik!" Ujar Boboiboy, tidak hanya kepada Api tetapi untuk rekan setimnya yang lain.

Mendengar itu, Api langsung lupa akan rasa gusarnya dan yang lain pun ikut berseru. "Siap kapten!"

Permainan berlanjut kembali, dan ketika menit akhir semakin dekat, tim Boboiboy akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang. Dimulai dari pergerakan cepat Api, mereka memulai serangan balik. Api bisa melakukan sprint yang sulit dikejar oleh siapapun yang menjadi lawannya. Boboiboy dan beberapa rekan setimnya telah terbiasa dengan _pace_ milik Api dan mencoba mengimbangi si lincah itu.

"Api, oper ke sini!" Sebuah seruan dari Boboiboy membuat yang dipanggil langsung mengoper bola pada sang kapten, yang telah ikut maju ke depan.

Setelah menggiring bola sampai ke samping kotak pinalti, Boboiboy berhenti lalu bersiap memberi umpan lambung. Di kotak pinalti, Api telah menunggu dan bersiap untuk melompat menyambut bola. Boboiboy tahu bahwa setinggi apapun tubuh lawan, Api tetap bisa melompat lebih tinggi dan mengimbangi. Bola pun kali ini berhasil disundul oleh Api, dan melesak dengan cepatnya merobek gawang lawan. Gol tunggal di pertandingan itu pun akhirnya tercipta, peluit panjang pun terdengar.

-PmW-

Sebuah trofi mengakhiri perjuangan tim Boboiboy, setelah selama tiga tahun menunggu, setelah tiga tahun berlatih sembari mengambil setiap kesempatan untuk berlaga. Tentunya bukan perjalanan yang mudah untuk mereka semua. Dari tribun sana, Fang, Halilintar, maupun Ying dan Yaya (yang bukan main kegirangan keeduanya) melihat sang kapten dan kawan-kawannya yang telah menaklukan puncak kini berdiri di podium, menerima trofi dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Saat itu, sebuah lamunan singkat menghampiri Fang.

 _Pertarungan keduanya mungkin memang kekanakan, ia dan Boboiboy yang selalu bersikeras mengatakan siapa yang akan menang. Kini, ketika sang rival mewujudkan satu mimpinya menjadi nyata, mungkin rasa kesal dan iri pun ada pada diri Fang. Namun pemilik iris violet itu tahu bagaimana sang rival sekuat tenaga berjuang, tahu betul jalan panjang yang dilalui olehnya. Dan hal itu selalu menjadi penggerak baginya untuk berlatih piano dengan lebih sungguh-sungguh. Meraih asa yang sedari dulu mereka sebutkan, untuk kesempatan berikutnya, untuk pertaruhan selanjutnya._

Dan pada akhirnya, Fang menghela napas pelan sembari mengangkat sudut bibirnya. _Untuk kali ini kau yang menang, Boboiboy._

Halilintar mungkin tak banyak berbicara, namun iris rubynya tak luput menangkap perubahan di bibir Fang. Pria itu pun kembali memandangi ke arah podium sembari bergumam pelan. _Rival yang aneh ya, kalian ini_.

-PmW-

Sebuah telepon diterima Halilintar dari Papa Zola, tak begitu lama setelah Ying dan Yaya pamit untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Fang hanya bisa menangkap satu atau dua percakapan telepon itu, dan ia langsung menelan ludah. Mereka nampak berbicara tentang perayaan di rumah sang pelatih atas kemenangan hari ini. Namun masalahnya adalah Boboiboy yang setelah penerimaan trofi, langsung izin untuk lebih dulu pulang karena tidak enak badan. Segera saja Halilintar melirik ke arah Fang, namun sang remaja telah menghilang.

 _Setelah semua sorak sorai, semua euforia, Fang tidak pernah menyangka kemenangan sang rival akan berujung seperti ini. Ia harusnya tahu.._ ia seharusnya menyadarinya, jauh sebelum Gopal menghampirinya dan berkata, "Syukurlah Fang, kukira kau sudah pulang.."

Melihat Gopal yang sedikit terengah seolah habis berlari-lari mencarinya, kening Fang pun berkerut. Ia entah kenapa bisa menebak ada yang terjadi dengan sang rival.

"Boboiboy ada di kursi di ujung koridor sana, dari sini tinggal lurus terus belok kanan." Ujar Gopal pelan.

"Dia ngga enak badan?" Tanya Fang ingin meyakinkan.

Gopal pun mengangguk. "Aku rasa dia demam dan agak batuk, dan barusan langsung pamit setelah kita kembali ke ruang ganti tim. Papa Zola pun jadi khawatir, tapi aku ngga sengaja bertemu dengannya di sana. Dia memintaku mencarimu Fang, kalian pulang bareng dengan kak Halilintar kan?"

Fang hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas sebelum mulai berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk Gopal barusan. Benar saja, ia pun mendapati remaja bertopi oranye itu terduduk di kursi ujung koridor. Fang pun menyadari bahwa Boboiboy belum sembuh benar dari sakitnya yang kemarin, karena sang rival menunjukkan gejala yang sama. Boboiboy pun hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah sementara Fang menepuk jidatnya.

"Ayo pulang, tapi kita ngga bisa bohong lagi ke Kak Hali." Fang pun mendekati sang rival, meraih tangan Boboiboy dan menjadikan bahunya sebagai tumpuan remaja itu. Perlahan, ia memapah Boboiboy menuju ke lapangan parkir dimana Halilintar berada terakhir kali.

"Maaf.. Fang.. hehe.." Hanya itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Boboiboy.

Sementara itu, Halilintar yang memutuskan menunggu di depan mobil, langsung menyadari kedatangan kedua remaja itu. Ia tentunya sedikit kaget melihat Boboiboy yang dipapah oleh Fang. Segera saat Boboiboy mulai benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya dan membuat Fang panik karena tak siap menanggung berat tubuh sang rival, Halilintar langsung berlari menghampiri.

Fang awalnya mengira Halilintar akan marah dan bertanya macam-macam ketika melihat kondisi Boboiboy yang seperti itu. Tapi pria itu hanya terdiam, membawa tubuh Boboiboy ke mobil, dan memberi isyarat pada Fang untuk duduk di jok belakang bersama Boboiboy sebelum melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh.

Terdengar suara Halilintar yang menelepon Taufan singkat, memberitahu bahwa Boboiboy pingsan setelah turnamen. Halilintar tetap memasang ekspresi dan nada suara yang datar dan sulit dipahami oleh Fang. Lalu Fang pun teringat bahwa mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya pria beriris ruby itu menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Jadi setidaknya, ia bisa lega karena Halilintar tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

" _Yang pasti setelah semua ini, aku pasti akan diinterogasi habis-habisan..."_ pikir Fang, sebelum kedua visinya terarah pada sang rival.

Jemari Fang bisa merasakan panas ketika menyentuh kening Boboiboy, didengarya juga suara napas yang terengah dan sesekali terbatuk-batuk itu.

"Kita bahkan belum sempat bilang apapun ke kak Hali loh.. dasar.." Ujarnya pelan, ia menghela napas panjang.

-PmW-

Sesuai dengan prediksi Fang sebelumnya, ia langsung berhadapan dengan Halilintar dan Taufan, dalam satu sidang mendadak di malam harinya. Fang awalnya ingin membela diri dan menganggap Boboiboy yang dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah pingsan itu agak berlebihan. Tapi ketika ia ingat Boboiboy pernah sakit (walaupun Fang tak tahu sakit apakah itu dan seberapa seriusnya), Fang urung mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pembelaan. Ia bisa menebak bahwa pemikirannya barusan hanya akan membuatnya semakin jatuh ke dalam situasi semakin runyam.

Mereka bertiga saat itu memutuskan untuk sejenak berdiam di ruang tunggu, dengan maksud agar Boboiboy tidak terganggu dengan percakapan mereka. Lalu remaja berkacamata itu menceritakan semuanya pada Halilintar dan Taufan. Tentang latihan intens yang dilewati Boboiboy sebelum babak final kompetisi sepak bola. Tentang Boboiboy yang sempat sakit dan ia gusur untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Ya, tentang bagaimana Boboiboy memaksakan dirinya selama sepekan terakhir dan berujung pada hari ini. Setelah menceritakan semua itu Fang pun kembali terdiam, pasrah sembari menunggu kedua orang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mulai angkat bicara soal pengakuannya barusan.

Halilintar pun bangkit dari kursi, dan mendekati Fang yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Satu dua kalimat tajam dari Halilintar dikira akan langsung didengar oleh Fang, namun orang yang dimaksud hanya memberikan Fang sebuah jitakan yang sukses membuat remaja bersurai berantakan itu mengaduh.

Pria itu selanjutnya menggumam bahwa ia akan pulang ke rumah sebentar untuk mengambil baju dan barang Boboiboy lainnya yang sekiranya akan dibutuhkan. Setelah pemilik manik ruby itu pergi, Taufan pun mulai berkata pada Fang. Berbeda dengan Halilintar yang jelas-jelas marah, nada bicara Taufan tetaplah santai dan berusaha mencairkan suasana barusan.

"Duuh, Kak Hali dingin banget ya. Tapi kalian juga main rahasia-rahasiaan. Kan dia jadi ngambek."

Mendengar itu, Fang hanya tertunduk. Ia sebenarnya malas untuk menyahut apapun saat ini.

"Boboiboy yang minta rahasiakan ini kan?" Sebuah ujaran dari Taufan membuat Fang terkejut dan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya sembari mulai mengangguk.

"Haah, ternyata benar begitu ya." Taufan menghela napas panjang. "Kamu juga ngga usah sampai begitu Fang, Aku maupun kak Hali ngga akan menyalahkanmu kok."

Fang kini mencoba menatap Taufan, yang dibalas oleh cengiran santai Taufan.

"Yang penting Boboiboy ngga apa-apa sekarang, aku dan Kak Hali juga kemarin terlalu sibuk dan ngga sempat menengok ke rumah."

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Fang menyahut dan mengiyakan. Lalu Taufan pun kini mendekati Fang, tangannya terulur menepuk kepala Fang sebelum mulai mengacaknya.

"Lain kali, kalau ada apa-apa jangan lagi main rahasia-rahasiaan oke?"

Fang mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalian berdua sudah besar sekarang. Aku maupun Kak Hali juga tahu kalian sudah lebih mandiri dibandingkan dulu."

Kata-kata selanjutnya membuat Fang terdiam dan mengesampingkan rasa kesalnya dengan situasi saat ini.

" _Kamu tahu Fang, karena kalian berdua seumuran, Boboiboy pastinya lebih terbuka jika bersama denganmu. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, kami titip Boboiboy, oke?"_

Fang terdiam, dalam hati ia sedikit ragu _'Apa memang begitu? Rasanya ada yang keliru..'_ dan yang lebih penting..

' _Kesambet apa barusan sampai Taufan mendadak berkata bijak seperti itu?'_ entahlah, bagi Fang hal itu masih menjadi misteri.

-PmW-

Kedua manik hazel itu perlahan mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya semburat cahaya mentari pagi yang menembus tirai putih itu membuat Boboiboy mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ketika melihat ruangan sekeliling, Boboiboy langsung menyadari dimana ia berada (ruangan bernuansa pucat, tempat yang tak asing lagi dan tak pernah ia sukai sejak kecil). Lalu ia pun mendapati Taufan mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Akhirnya bangun jugaa, selamat pagi kapteen" Sapa taufan sembari tersenyum riang "Gimana, sudah baikan belum? Kemarin kamu sukses bikin Kak Hali marah tuh."

Mendengar itu, Boboiboy langsung merasa bersalah namun pada akhirnya ia menjawab sapaan Taufan. "Ma.. Maaf kak, hehehe..." terdengar Boboiboy tertawa canggung.

"Boboiboy, jangan begitu lagi, janji? Nanti kalau kak Hali pulang kerja dan kembali ke sini, minta maaflah baik-baik" Ujar Taufan, Boboiboy mengiyakan dengan nada yang masih lemas.

"Fang juga kemarin sampai kena jitak Kak Hali loh.." Mendengar itu, Boboiboy menelan ludah, oh iya sebelum mereka sempat meminta maaf bersama, ia sudah pingsan duluan

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kedua orang itu menoleh dan mendapati Fang yang masuk dan memasang ekspresi datar dan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oh Fang, pas sekali. Lihat siapa yang sudah bangun..!" Taufan menyapa Fang dengan santai, namun Fang tak menyahut dan memberikan sebungkus roti isi kepada Taufan- yang langsung kegirangan.

"Terima kasih Fang sarapannya, Kakak berangkat kerja dulu ya, tolong jaga Boboiboy."

Taufan pun pamit dan sempat menasehati Boboiboy untuk beristirahat, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kursi dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Kini hanya ada Boboiboy dan Fang yang ada di sana, dan suasana justru menjadi lebih canggung. Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang buka suara, lalu Fang pun melemparkan sebungkus roti isi yang langsung disambut Boboiboy.

"Mm.. terima kasih Fang.. soal kemarin.. maaf ya.." Boboiboy akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

Fang hanya menggumam tak jelas, lalu akhirnya sepi kembali.

"Boboiboy.."

"A.. ada apa Fang?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Fang menyahut. "Kamu.. waktu dulu pernah sakit apa sih?"

Lalu akhirnya, Fang tak lagi melempar pandangan ke jendela, melainkan melirik Boboiboy. Ia menyadari sang rival tampak sedikit terperanjat dengan pertanyaan _random_ nya barusan. Tak aneh jika Boboiboy kaget jika ditanya hal itu mendadak. Tapi Fang tampak sangat serius dan menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Hmm.. itu sudah lama sekali lah Fang.. Aku sudah lupa.. hehe.." Jawaban itu, tawa canggung itu pun tak lagi membuat Fang bertanya.

 _Dalam benak Fang, masih terbayang bagaimana Taufan berkata bahwa Boboiboy lebih terbuka padanya dibandingkan kedua orang itu. Tapi nyatanya? Fang tahu jika Boboiboy mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, ketika ia mulai tersenyum dan tertawa kecil untuk membuatnya seolah tak apa-apa. Dan Fang kembali melihatnya pagi ini._

 _Hanya satu hal yang tidak disukai Fang dari sang rival dan hal itu tidak berubah sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu. Karena Boboiboy selalu menanggung semua masalahnya sendirian, bersembunyi di balik seulas senyum yang dipaksakan. Padahal Fang seringkali ada bersamanya, apakah itu saja tak cukup menjadi alasan untuknya tahu?_

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 7: April**

 **Bonus Scene**

 _Adakah yang ingat tentang orang yang ketinggalan di acara menginap tim sepak bola? Inilah kelanjutannya bagi siapapun yang penasaran._

Malam sebelumnya, tak begitu lama setelah sidang Fang, Taufan menerima kembali telepon dari Halilintar. Fang saat itu sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa, semua kejadian hari ini dan kemarin membuatnya lelah dan ingin meluruskan punggungnya sejenak.

Tiba-tiba Taufan menghampiri sofa dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Fang "Fang, Kak Hali nanya tuh"

Fang kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat telepon itu "Ha.. halo..?"

"Barang yang ketinggalan ini belum diambil?" Tanya Halilintar datar. Bisa dibayangkan, nun jauh di rumah sana, Halilintar mendapati sosok asing yang tertidur dengan pulasnya di sofa ruang tengah.

Sebuah pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Fang terperanjat. _Astaga, ia lupa soal Air! Dia nampaknya hibernasi sampai kak Hali pulang untuk mengambil barang._

"Se..sebentar kak.. aku hubungi dulu Api.."

Belum sempat Fang mencari kontak Api, ponselnya langsung berdering dan sebelum Fang memastikan siapa yang menelpon, ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"FAAANG... AIR MENGHILAAANG... KAMU TAHU DIA DI MANAAA?" Teriak Api kencang dari balik telepon, sampai-sampai Fang merasakan telinganya tuli mendadak.

"Berisik Api! Datang ke rumah sekarang dan bawa pulang Air!" jawab Fang sambil setengah berteriak.

"Okeee.. aku ke sana sekarang... AIIIIIRR... TUNGGU AKUUU!"

Ia pun langsung menutup panggilan itu sambil sedikit emosi, mencegah gendang telinganya benar-benar pecah oleh teriakan Api barusan.

"Wah.. sabar tuan muda... ini cuma masalah orang yang ketinggalan kan?" Taufan berusaha menenangkan Fang.

 **A/N: Terima kasih kepada pembaca sekalian, akhirnya chapter ke-6 selesai jugaa. ^W^ dan apabila chapter ini gaje OOC dsb, mohon dimaklumi..**

 **Bagi yang telah mereview juga, author haturkan terima kasih banyaak,, karena jujur saya penasaran dengan tanggapan readers sekalian tentang ff ini**

 **Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa :`)**


	8. April

_Detik demi detik membasuh ruang dimana kita berada. Mengikis perlahan musim agar memudar dan berganti kembali. Dalam relung itulah kita tinggal, bersama, menjalani apa yang disebut realitas sembari sesekali menorehkan berbagai warna dalam berlembar ingatan. Lalu ada saatnya ketika kedua netra ini memandangi hamparan waktu yang telah singgah, serta bercarik kenangan yang tersemat di dalamnya. Apakah kau menyadarinya? Rentang antara kita awal dari kisah yang kita miliki._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 7 : April

Setelah pasukan awan kelabu yang menumpahkan hujan sampai penghujung musim gugur kemarin, temperatur udara di bulan Desember semakin menukik tajam menembus titik nol. Hal inilah yang membuat Taufan maupun Halilintar semakin betah untuk berlama-lama di rumah kecil itu. Lagipula, baru beberapa minggu lalu Boboiboy sembuh dan kedua 'kakak' itu nampaknya memutuskan untuk lebih sering berkunjung.

Seperti sore ini contohnya, ketika Fang dan Boboiboy baru saja pulang sekolah dan mendapati Halilintar yang memejamkan mata di sofa ruang tengah, dan Taufan yang melongok dari pintu dapur.

"Kalian akhirnya pulang juga..." Sambut Taufan, yang tak beranjak dari pintu dapur. "Mau cokelat panas ngga?"

"Aku ingin satu kak! Hehe" Jawab Boboiboy, aroma cokelat panas dan kopi dari dapur menarik atensinya setelah menerjang angin beku di luar.

Fang hanya bergumam pelan menolak tawaran Taufan, lalu beranjak menuju lantai dua. Melihat itu, Boboiboy langsung setengah berlari menyusul sembari berkata "Terimakasih kak, nanti aku ambil.."

Sebuah senyum pun menjadi reaksi Taufan dari tingkah laku kedua remaja itu. Ia pun meletakkan sebuah cangkir berisi kopi di meja tepat di depan Halilintar lalu kembali ke dapur untuk membuat cokelat panas untuk Boboiboy.

Halilintar, yang sedari tadi sebenarnya hanya mengistirahatkan matanya, kini mulai bangun dan duduk di sofa, memberi ruang bagi Taufan yang kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas. Kedua iris ruby itu memandang ke arah tangga dan lantai dua, yang kini mulai gaduh oleh percakapan Boboiboy dan Fang.

"...mereka sudah 'akur' lagi..?" Tanya Halilintar, sembari mulai meraih cangkir kopi di meja dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Yaah, bisa dibilang ..." Jawab Taufan sebelum meminum cokelat panasnya.

Setelah Boboiboy keluar dari rumah sakit, Fang seolah mendeklarasikan perang dingin dengan rivalnya itu. Si surai berantakan menjadi lebih sering diam, menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan musik lewat headsetnya, ataupun sesekali memainkan piano di kamar. Boboiboy tak bisa banyak berkomentar, entah ia merasa bersalah dengan Fang soal sakitnya kemarin.

Taufan-lah yang menjadi penonton setia ulah kedua anak itu, di sela amanat dari Halilintar untuk memantau kondisi Boboiboy. Awalnya agak sulit untuk mulai masuk dan menjadi penengah di antara keduanya, tapi setelah berbagai bujukan –dan paksaan jika keduanya tetap bersitegang- akhirnya kedua anak itu mulai berinteraksi seperti biasanya.

Entah kenapa, sebuah kilasan masa kecilnya dengan Halilintar tiba-tiba diingat Taufan setelah kedua anak itu akur kembali.

"Kak Hali" Panggil Taufan dengan nada serius, Halilintar langsung menyahut dan atensinya tertuju pada si manik safir, menunggu apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Sesekali, kita bertengkar main-main seperti adik-kakak yuk~ (kayaknya lucu deh,, hehe)"

Halilintar hanya menarik napas panjang dengan kelakuan saudaranya itu.

-PmW-

"Ayolah Faaang...!" Terdengar suara memelas itu, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. Membuat Fang serasa dihantui selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Ish.. aku sudah bilang berkali-kali... aku ngga mau." Jawab Fang dengan nada bicara lelah-dengan-semua-ini.

Namun Boboiboy nampak tidak menyerah, remaja bertopi oranye itu justru semakin santer memasang ekspresi _puppy eye_ -nya, membuat Fang semakin berat untuk menolak.

Semua berawal dari celotehan anggota tim sepakbola yang tak lain ialah Gopal dan Api. Ingat ketika acara menginap mereka dan Gopal tiba-tiba berkata:

" _Nah gimana kalau begini. Jika kita memenangkan pertandingan besok (final). Bagaimana kalau Fang sama Air duet? Sekali saja. Aku jadi penasaran juga nih!"_

Dengan kemenangan di tangan, Gopal dan Api pun semakin percaya diri untuk mendesak Fang memenuhi keingintahuan mereka. Fang kontan menolak dengan tiga dalih: pertama, ia masih marah karena dua orang berisik itu menyebut musiknya membuat mereka mengantuk, yang kedua ialah ia tak ingin berkolaborasi dengan sang beruang kutub sekolah mereka yang hobi hibernasi, yang ketiga tak lain adalah Fang sendiri tidak merasa mengiyakan pertaruhan mereka malam itu.

Namun Boboiboy, yang kebetulan memergoki ketiga orang yang tengah berdebat itu, langsung ikut ke dalam kubu Gopal dan Api. Satu lawan tiga, namun Fang tetap persisten dan tak mau kalah. Sementara Api membujuk Air tak henti-hentinya, maka Boboiboy yang tak berhenti membujuk Fang.

Sejak mereka pulang sekolah, Boboiboy terus mengekori Fang dan bahkan tak berhenti saat mereka beristirahat di kamar saat ini.

"Faaang... lagu ciptaanmu kan waktu itu pernah mendapat kategori favorit kan?" Boboiboy mulai mengeluarkan kartu as nya, yang tak lain adalah rekor lagu ciptaan Fang yang bernasib lebih mujur ketimbang lomba piano klasik Fang. Namun karena Fang masih berambisi untuk memenangkan lomba piano klasik, ia tak lagi mencoba mendaftarkan lagu ciptaanya untuk lomba komposisi lagu.

"Kalau kamu duet dengan Air dengan lagu ciptaanmu, pasti akan hebaat" Boboiboy menambahkan.

"Boboiboy.. dengar...aku ngga pernah jan..." Perkataan Fang terputus ketika manik violetnya menyadari dua orang penonton di "Eh, Kak Taufan, Kak Hali, sejak kapan di situ?!"

Taufan dan Halilintar ternyata tengah asyik menonton dari balik pintu. Taufan hanya cengar-cengir setelah Fang berseru barusan, sementara Halilintar hanya memasang wajah datar sambil meminum kembali kopinya.

"Dari tadi... kalian terlalu sibuk sih..." Taufan menyahut sembari beranjak dan menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas kepada Boboiboy "Nih Boboiboy.. nanti keburu dingin"

Boboiboy pun langsung menyambut minuman itu dengan senang. Karena sibuk membujuk Fang, ia lupa secangkir minuman yang dibuatkan Taufan.

"Kalian ini ya... lagipula Fang, apa sulitnya sih..? Tinggal mainkan saja lagumu kan? Toh mereka ngga minta kamu main sealbum." Taufan kembali ikut dan memberikan pendapatnya.

"Lagipula, lagu yang kamu mainkan waktu itu... kapan ya... hmmm" Taufan berpikir sejenak, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Oh iya, waktu kita jalan-jalan naik kereta, di stasiun! Lagu yang kamu ciptakan dan mainkan dengan piano di sana bagus kok, ya kan Kak Hali?"

Ada jeda sebelum Halilintar menyahut " Ya.. lumayan lah..."

Hal itu justru sukses membuat Fang semakin urung, lagipula komentar Halilintar yang datar itu patut dicurigai, entah orang itu sendiri ingat atau tidak dengan lagu yang dimaksud Taufan barusan.

"Ayolah Faaang" Kali ini Boboiboy merengek sambil menyergap pinggang Fang, seketika membuat rivalnya itu terkejut dan beralih atensi pada lengan Boboiboy yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ish... lepas lah... berat tahu!"

Dan kedua remaja itu kembali berdebat dengan gaduhnya. Melihat situasi ini, Taufan pun melirik Halilintar.

"Lah, mereka malah makin ribut. Gimana nih kak Hali?" Ucap Taufan, lalu tak disangka, Halilintar pun kini beranjak dan angkat bicara.

"Jangan bilang.. kalau tuan muda takut untuk tampil?"

Pertanyaan singkat dan menusuk itu sukses membuat Fang mematung.

"Te..tentu saja aku ngga takut..!" Balas Fang

"Buktinya...?" Tanya Halilintar skeptis.

"Pokoknya aku ngga takut kok.. bukan itu masalahnya..aku ngga ingat pernah menjanjikan itu ke mereka." Kilah Fang, ia dalam mode 'terancam' karena Halilintar yang menjadi lawan debatnya sekarang.

"Sekarang, diluar kamu sudah janji atau belum, aku tanya lagi, apa tuan muda takut untuk duet dengan orang yang kemarin ketinggalan di sini, ataupun takut untuk bermain di hadapan teman-temanmu?" Tanya Halilintar kembali.

"A.. aku.. tentu saja ngga takut keduanya kok! Aku kan sudah tampil di lomba piano berulangkali, mana mungkin aku takut!" Sanggah Fang kembali.

"Nah.. itu tuan muda sudah berulangkali main di depan publik, masa main di depan teman saja ngga berani.." Kini Halilintar mulai tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Atau tuan muda memang ngga berani main piano di depan umum lagi?"

Sebuah ungkapan itu begitu telak bagi Fang, membuat remaja berkacamata itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulai berteriak dengan gusar sambil menujuk Halilintar.

"Oke..aku akan buktikan kalau aku ngga takut sama sekali!"

-PmW-

Keesokan harinya, walau udara masih dingin menggigit, Boboiboy nampak sangat riang mengingat keberhasilan Halilintar tempo hari. Baru saja ia hendak menuju ke kelas Gopal dan Api, namun kedua temannya itu telah memanggilnya dari koridor di depan kelasnya.

"Kapteeeen!" Panggil Api dengan kegirangan sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Api! Gopal! Baru saja aku mau mampir ke kelas kalian" Ujar Boboiboy setelah menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Dari pada itu Boboiboy.. Bagaimana? Fang sudah setuju belum?" Tanya Gopal penasaran.

"Sudah dong.." Sahut Boboiboy sembari mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kak Hali kemarin membuat Fang setuju, terbaik lah pokoknya hihihi.."

"Wih, kalau Kak Hali sih bisa dibayangkan.." Komentar Gopal.

"Kalau kamu bagaimana Api? Air bisa kamu bujuk tidak?" Kini Boboiboy beralih pada si hiperaktif.

"Air setuju kok, tapi sebagai gantinya kita harus patungan setiap kali dia latihan bersama Fang" Jawab Api sembari ikut mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Eh, dia minta dibayar per latihannya? Patungannya untuk itu?" Tanya Gopal sedikit kebingungan, kalau benar begitu bukan main, jual mahal itu anak.

"Bukan Gopal, tapi untuk traktir minum setiap kali dia latihan."

Mendengar itu, Boboiboy dan Gopal saling berpandangan sebelum kembali menyahut bersamaan, "Cara mebujuknya begitu saja?! Yang benar Api?!"

"Cara membujuk Air mah gampang! awalnya Air ingin ditraktir makan sih" Api lanjut bercerita.

"Aku ngga tahu bisa semudah itu.. seorang Air yang bahkan ngga pernah bergerak sedikitpun di kelas.." Ujar Boboiboy takjub.

"Hehehe.. tenang saja, dia bakal latihan kok! Kalau dia bermain biola aku yakin ngga kalah hebatnya dengan Fang!"

"Kalau gitu kenapa dia ngga ikut lomba seperti Ying atau Fang?" Tanya Gopal.

"Dia bilang ngga tertarik ikut lomba. Kalau dia menangpun hadiahnya katanya ngga menarik." Jawab Api dengan polosnya.

Mendengar itu, baik Boboiboy dan Gopal bisa menebak bahwa Air terlalu malas sampai hadiah umumnya tak menarik perhatiannya. Coba saja sesekali lomba seperti itu mengganti hadiahnya dengan traktir makanan dan minuman selama setahun penuh. Pasti orang absurd seperti Air akan termotivasi untuk ikut dalam lomba.

"Yaah, yang penting kita sudah berhasil membujuk mereka. Tak sabar aku ingin lihat!" Ujar Boboiboy kegirangan

"Ada apa nih? Kalian habis membujuk siapa?"

Yaya dan Ying tahu-tahu telah menyimak percakapan ketiga remaja itu, mereka tentunya ikut penasaran.

"Fang dan Air. Kami membujuk mereka supaya mau sekali mencoba duet piano dan biola" Jawab Api dengan riangnya.

"Dan lagi mereka membawakan lagu ciptaan Fang.. pasti kalian akan suka lagunya!" Tambah Boboiboy tak kalah senangnya.

"Hah, Air mau main biola lagi? Yang benar?" Ying, sebagai siswi yang gemar memainkan instrumen itu tentunya langsung terkejut atas fakta yang baru sampai di telinganya barusan.

"Kalian juga mau ikut nonton tidak Yaya, Ying?" Tanya Boboiboy, karena ia tahu bahwa keduanya sering menyaksikan latihan Fang di ruangan musik.

Yaya dan Ying pun saling berpandangan, lalu entah lewat telepati atau apapun itu, bohlam imajiner milik keduanya menyala benderang.

"Dari pada itu Boboiboy... aku dan Yaya ada ide yang lebih bagus!"

Pada akhirnya kesepakatan mereka berubah, dan penampilannya dan Air ditarik ke dalam acara kelulusan mereka nanti di musim semi. Yaya dan Ying, sebagai bakal panitia acara itu langsung memaksimalkan kesempatan itu. Fang tak bisa mundur sekarang, walau dalam hati ia menyesal kenapa kemarin begitu mudah terpancing oleh Halilintar. Lain halnya dengan Air, ia hanya meminta kalau traktir minumnya lancar-lancar saja. Simpel.

-PmW-

Sungguh tidak disangka mantan penyelundup di ruangan musik tempo hari itu kini telah menjelma menjadi pemain biola yang siap menghidupkan lagu yang diciptakannya. Walaupun tetap saja Fang masih sangsi, apakah benar sahabat karib Api itu benar-benar bisa memainkan biola atau tidak.

"...kamu bisa mainkan lagunya dulu tidak Fang?" Pada latihan perdana itu, Air yang biasanya diam kini berinisiatif mengawali percakapan mereka.

Setelah bergumam mengiyakan, Fang pun mulai memainkan lagu yang ia ciptakan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Fang tak punya waktu untuk menciptakan lagu yang baru, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memilih lagu ini saja. Ia ingat betul ketika meyusun melodi ini pada musim semi, di sebuah pagi dimana Boboiboy kembali bersenandung mengikuti nada-nada yang dirangkainya. Entah kenapa, Fang merindukan suasana yang menyenangkan di pagi itu. Ah, sudah berapa lama ya sejak terakhir kali ia dan Boboiboy menikmati hari-hari seperti itu?

 _Mereka mungkin rival, tapi Fang tak bisa menepis bahwa Boboiboy menjadi orang yang pertama kali menyaksikan permainan pianonya saat mereka baru menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Rivalnya itu yang selalu ada ketika nada-nada dirangkainya, sesekali mengiringinya dengan senandung akrab yang kadangkali Fang rindukan saat ini._

-PmW-

Sebelum masa liburan musim dingin tiba, Fang memaksimalkan jam-jam latihan di sekolah bersama Air. Untunglah Air termasuk cepat belajar dan beradaptasi dengan gaya bermain Fang. Dalam satu bulan saja, sebelum liburan musim dingin tiba, ia telah menguasai lagu ciptaan Fang dan menyisakan 'pr' hamonisasi sedikit lagi dengan permainan piano Fang. Untuk seseorang yang disogok dengan traktir minum, Air menunjukkan bahwa kata-kata Api memang benar. Bakat bermain biola memang ada pada seseorang yang pada awalnya sangat tidak menjanjikan. Hebat betul.

Sore itu, sesi latihan telah selesai dan seperti biasanya, Air langsung membereskan biola miliknya lalu duduk santai sejenak sembari menikmati _hot chocolate_ yang Api bawakan barusan untuknya. Iris biru mudanya kembali tertuju pada jendela ruangan musik dimana sesekali kepingan es melintasi kaca. Bisa dipastikan benaknya mulai mengembara dalam lamunannya- sebuah ritual yang mulai dipahami Fang selepas latihan mereka selama ini.

Fang berdeham pelan, sebelum ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Air "Air... menurutmu.. lagu yang aku komposisikan bagaimana?"

Jujur saja Fang penasaran, terlebih telah sebulan lamanya mereka berlatih membawakan lagu itu bersama. Ia sebenarnya sedikit ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia ingin juga mendengar pendapat orang lain tentang lagunya, apalagi dalam beberapa waktu dekat lagunya itu akan dimainkan di depan seisi sekolah.

Ada jeda sebelum Air menjawab pertanyaan Fang, irisnya yang sempat memandang Fang sejenak sebelum kembali memandangi salju di luar sana. "... lagumu bagus kok, menurutku..."

"Siapa dulu yang bikin, hebat bukan?" Fang pada awalnya tampak sumringah mendengar pendapat Air, namun tak lama ia pun kembali lanjut berkata, "Lagu yang biasa kuciptakan.. biasanya bernada minor... yaah bisa dibilang hampir semuanya.. "

Atensi Air kini beralih kembali pada Fang, tak lain karena reaksi sang pianis muda yang tidak melanjutkan kenarsisannya itu.

"Mungkin karena ibuku dulu sering memainkan lagu bernada minor... aku pun jadi lebih bisa membayangkan lagu seperti itu.."

Air tahu bahwa Fang, seperti halnya Boboiboy, telah kehilangan sosok ibu saat usia mereka masihlah sangat belia. Ia pun semakin hati-hati mendengarkan, mencoba menafsirkan ekspresi Fang yang tampak sedikit sendu ketika ia menyinggung soal ibunya barusan.

"Tapi Boboiboy... hhhhh..., dia selalu protes jika lagu yang kuciptakan seperti lagi.." Lalu Fang pun lanjut bercerita, dan ia kembali menjadi Fang yang biasanya. "Dia bilang lagunya jadi ceria dikit kek... masa begitu terus. Malah dia minta buatkan lagu penyemangat sebelum pertandingan bola... lagu semacam apa coba?"

"Aku bilang padanya, mereka butuh pemandu sorak, bukan permainan piano!" Seru Fang dengan tegas.

Fang tidak menyadari hembusan napas pelan Air, termasuk senyum tipisnya yang sempat singgah. Ia nampak keasyikan membicarakan kelakuan rivalnya itu.

".. Sama dong... waktu dulu Api juga begitu. Pernah dia minta padaku buat membawakan lagu kesukaannya (lupa aku judulnya). Susah payah aku belajar lagu yang temponya macam orang dikejar singa.." Air pun menyahut dengan ceritanya dengan Api.

"Terus akhirnya gimana..?" Kini Fang yang mendengarkan dengan penuh atensi, kapan lagi Air yang biasanya diam seribu bahasa bercerita coba.

"Api malah protes, katanya aku kurang penghayatan, harusnya main sambil semangat dan riang. Ngga ngerti lah aku harus main biola sambil begitu. Kalau aku lagi makan burger porsi besar sih barulah aku ngerti.."

 _Dasar maniak kuliner_... Ucap Fang dalam hati.

Untunglah Api, yang tidak bisa diam di satu tempat selama 5 menit, selalu mengajak (baca:setengah menyeret) Air ke sana kemari bersamanya. Jika tidak, bisa dibayangkan tubuh Air takkan membakar kalori setiap harinya, tetapi justru menimbun lemak.

-PmW-

Setelah liburan musim dingin, Boboiboy nyaris melupakan satu fase terakhir dalam jenjang SMP yang ditempuhnya. Setelah fokus pada turnamen, sakit setelah turnamen, serta membujuk Fang dan Air, ia hampir lupa bahwa pekan ujian akhir semakin dekat. Yup, saat dimana lulus atau tidaknya ia akan ditentukan. Jujur saja, ujian selalu berhasil membuatnya gentar, begitupun dengan Gopal (Api sih biasanya cuek saja).

Nasib baik Fang, yang notabene memiliki nilai yang lebih baik dari Boboiboy dengan sabar memberikan jasa belajar tambahan di rumah. Yah, setelah ia harus mengucapkan 'tolong ajari aku, karena kau lebih pintar dariku'. Boboiboy tentunya sedikit kesal dengan syarat ini, terlebih ketika Fang senyam-senyum penuh kemenangan.

Namun dua minggu intensif pelajaran tambahan dari Fang itu tak pernah absen dari keributan kecil di antara kedua rival itu.

"Fang, kalau ngejelasin pelan dikit dong, aku jadi lupa cara mengerjakannya di tengah-tengah." Pada satu sesi belajar matematika, Boboiboy menyuarakan keluhannya, karena ia tetap menemui jalan buntu saat mengerjakan soal.

"Kamu ini ya Boboiboy.. padahal tadi aku sudah jelasin panjang lebar. Sini aku lihat..baru sampai mana?" Fang pun terpaksa melihat pekerjaan Boboiboy yang mogok di tengah jalan.

"Sampai sini..." Jawab Boboiboy sambil menunjuk buku catatannya.

"Ini sih bukan tengah-tengah... masih langkah kedua Boboiboy!" Fang kini berseru sembari ingin menangis rasanya. Terkadang, Fang lupa bagaimana Boboiboy bisa sangat lambat dalam mengingat dan mengerjakan soal matematika.

.

.

Ada kalanya murid Fang justru bertambah.

"Mohon petunjuknya pak guru!" Ujar Gopal sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan Fang.

"Siapa yang pak guru? Lagian kenapa kamu ada di sini Gopal?" Fang mencoba menahan amarahnya saat itu.

"Ayolah Fang... kamu kan lebih jago matematika dan IPA... ajari aku juga dong. Aku ngga ingin dimarahi ayahku kalau nanti nilai ujianku jeleek... hiks.." Sahut Gopal sembari meminta belas kasihan dari temannya itu dengan mengguncang tubuh Fang.

"Boboiboy, kamu pasti cerita ke Gopal ya soal ini?!" Tebak Fang sembari melirik tajam ke arah remaja bertopi oranye itu.

"Ehehehe..." Boboiboy hanya bisa tertawa kecil, memang ia keceplosan dan menceritakannya pada Gopal tempo hari.

.

.

Masih beruntung sesi belajar itu membuahkan hasil yang lumayan. Boboiboy setidaknya bisa mengerjakan dua pertiga dari jumlah soal matematika dan IPA. Ia ragu jika nilainya akan sangat memuaskan, tapi setidaknya lebih baik dari nilai ulangannya dulu, saat ia harus membagi fokusnya dengan turnamen. Setelah hari terakhir ujian selesai, ia langsung semangat memberekan alat tulisnya, berpamitan dengan Gopal (yang selalu tampak depresi setelah ujian) dan bergegas pulang.

Baru saja Boboiboy sampai di depan gerbang, iris hazelnya langsung tertuju pada Fang, yang entah kenapa seringkali keluar lebih dulu dari kelas dan menunggunya di gerbang. Biasanya Fang berdalih kalau ia tak ingin pulang duluan dan harus menghadapi Taufan atau Halilintar seorang diri.

"Yuk pulaang.. Akhirnya ujian selesaaai~~" Seru Boboiboy dengan riangnya.

Fang hanya menghela napas sebelum menyahut, "Hasil ujiannya belum keluar, jangan senang dulu Boboiboy... Yah walaupun aku percaya kalau nilaiku pasti akan lebih bagus darimu..."

"Iya.. iya.. soal pelajaran sih mau bagaimana lagi.. huh." Boboiboy pun cemberut mendengar Fang berkata demikian. "Oh ya, berarti setelah ini Fang lanjut latihan lagi dengan Air kan?"

Topik pun berganti pada persiapan penampilan duet dadakan itu di acara kelulusan bulan depan.

Fang pun mengangguk pelan dan menjawab."Tinggal latihan sedikit lagi. Toh sudah lancar."

"Tak sabar rasanyaa... Oh ya, Air beneran bisa bermain biola berarti ya?" Sahut Boboiboy, pasalnya ia dan yang lain tidak bisa menonton sesi latihan karena Air yang tak ingin ditonton.

"Dia jago kok... cuma pemalasan saja.."

Beberapa perbincangan singkat mengisi perjalanan pulang kedua remaja itu hingga mereka sampai di rumah.

"Boboiboy, Fang! Bagaimana ujiannya?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari Taufan menyambut keduanya yang baru saja membuka pintu depan.

"Lumayan lah kak hehehe..." Jawab Boboiboy. "Oh ya kak, tumben jam segini sudah ke sini."

"Iya dong, buat menyiapkan ini buat yang sudah beres ujian." Taufan pun menunjukkan meja ruang tengah dimana sebuah pizza berukuran besar dan sebotol cola telah tersaji.

"Waaa... terimakasih kaaak" Ujar Boboiboy girang sambil memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Wih, tumben. Pasti kakak baru gajian nih." Ujar Fang sembari nyengir.

"Hehe.. tahu saja kamu Fang." Taufan pun menepuk punggung Fang sedikit keras, membuat remaja berkacamata itu mengaduh. "Tapi, jangan bilang ke kak Hali ya, habis nanti aku dimarahi."

"Siap kak" Jawab kedua anak itu bersamaan. Mereka tahu bahwa Halilintar pasti marah jika Taufan mulai boros (Hali-lah yang selalu mengatur keuangan rumah ini agar tidak bergeser menuju defisit). Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak traktir pizza? Lagipun hanya sesekali ini.

"Sudah, yuk kita makan!" Ajak Taufan.

"Oke, aku ambilkan gelas dulu.." Fang pun beranjak ke dapur, sementara Taufan mulai memotong pizza.

"Berarti bulan depan kalian sudah masuk SMA berarti ya? Rasanya baru kemarin kalian masih anak SD.."

"Hehe.. pastilah kak.. lihat kita sudah sebesar ini.." Timbal Boboiboy.

"Iya, tahu-tahu sudah umur lima belas.." Ujar Taufan. "Sip, potongan yang besar ini buat kakak ya.. hehe." Boboiboy hanya mengiyakan, lagipula Taufan yang membelinya.

"Umurku bulan depan baru lima belas kak.. kalau Boboiboy sih sudah." Koreksi Fang sambil meletakkan tiga buah gelas dan mulai menuangkan cola.

"Oh iya ya.. kakak lupa.. hehe..." Taufan pun langsung mengambil potongan pizza besar yang ditandainya barusan lalu ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Boboiboy. "Boboiboy? Kok malah bengong, ada apa?"

Boboiboy yang semula terdiam dan melamunkan sesuatu langsung tersadar kembali dan menggeleng pelan. "Ngga apa-apa kak, hehe."

Fang tahu Boboiboy seperti menyadari sesuatu, atau teringat entah apa itu. Ia tahu rivalnya pelupa, tapi belum pernah ia melihat ekspresi seperti itu dan mematung sejenak ketika Boboiboy mengingat sesuatu. Tapi pada akhirnya pemikiran itu ia singkirkan jauh-jauh. Lagipula, ia tahu Boboiboy tidak akan menceritakan apapun soal itu.

-PmW-

Akhirnya, bulan yang dinanti pun tiba. Awal April itu menjadi kali terakhir mereka menginjakkan kaki di bangku SMP. Musim semi menjadi penutup tiga tahun yang mereka lewati di sana. Tentunya ada banyak cerita, berbagai suka dan duka mengiringi kelulusan mereka.

Duduk di antara siswa lainnya, Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Api, ketiga anak itu semakin tidak sabar menantikan penampilan Fang dan Air. Lupakan dengan nilai pas-pasan yang mereka raih saat ujian, sekarang mereka telah aman dan dinyatakan lulus. Terlebih lagi, akhirnya setelah penantian lama, Fang dan Air siap unjuk gigi! Setelah berbagai sambutan dan beberapa penampilan dari siswa lain, akhirnya nama kedua orang itu dipanggil juga.

Tepuk tangan dan reaksi terkejut para siswa mewarnai Fang dan Air yang naik ke panggung aula sekolah itu. Hampir sebagian siswa tak mengira akan ada penampilan dari kedua duet yang tak biasa itu.

"Dan lagu yang akan dibawakan berjudul 'Semilir April' yang diciptakan oleh Fang sendiri dan dibawakan bersama Air. Selamat menyaksikan!" Ucap pembawa acara kelulusan, diikuti tepuk tangan penonton.

Sepi yang langsung tercipta sebelum mereka mulai bermain membuat Fang sedikit gugup. Iris violetnya sempat melihat Air yang luar biasa kalem, lalu ia pun menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya ia mulai pada intro lagunya.

Boboiboy entah kenapa langsung merinding dengan intro lagu yang dibawakan Fang, bunyi dari piano itu seolah menggema di aula. Lalu tak lama, Air mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, dan Gopal pun harus menahan Api supaya tidak melompat berdiri dari kursi karena kegirangan.

Setelah memejamkan matanya sejenak, Air pun langsung memainkan biolanya. Tak kalah dengan permainan piano Fang, alunan biola Air menyambut nada-nada, membuat hampir semua orang di sana menahan napas. Saat itu juga, sosok keseharian Air yang terkenal akan kebiasaan hibernasinya menguap entah kemana, dan yang hadir saat ini ialah Air yang begitu luwes memainkan biolanya.

Dalam durasi lima menit itulah, lagu yang dibawakan Fang dan Air mampu membawa siapapun yang mendengar ke dalam bentangan imajinasi masing-masing. Walaupun tak ada kata-kata yang menyerta, walau hanya rangkaian nada. Bahkan bagi Boboiboy yang pernah mendengar Fang memainkan lagu ini, masih terkesiap dan seolah mendengar lagu yang baru. Fang yang telah menikmati permainannya dan suara biola Air yang mengalun dengan nada-nada panjang membuat suasana yang berbeda.

Yaya dan Ying, yang berada di samping panggung sebagai panitia pun bukan main terkejutnya. Bahkan mungkin seisi sekolah menyaksikan penampilan itu tanpa terusik oleh suara apapun. Inilah Semilir April, yang sesuai dengan judulnya, Fang rangkai dalam suasana musim semi, pertanda sebuah awal yang baru. Rangkaian nada yang mengalir tidak begitu cepat ataupun semarak, sederhana namun mampu merebut atensi siapapun yang mendengar

Lalu mereka sampai pada penghujung lagu, dan Fang pun memainkan rangkaian nada terakhir. Seharusnya bagian Air telah selesai, namun Fang sedikit terkejut ketika kawan duetnya itu melakukan improvisasi dan menyertai Fang sampai akhir.

 _Yah, improvisasi yang bagus setidaknya_... Pikir Fang.

Dan segera saja mereka langsung menuai tepuk tangan dan teriakan riuh. Fang memandang para penonton dengan takjub,tak menyangka akan mendapat sambutan seperti itu. Air pun berbalik dan melirik Fang, ia mengacungkan jempolnya sesaat dan tersenyum pada Fang seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa penampilan mereka sukses besar.

Fang pun maju dan bersama Air di sampingnya, mereka membungkuk sebagai ungkapan salam dan terimakasih atas sambutan meriah itu. Saat itulah benak Fang mulai merenung, di sana, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan bahagia dan makna dari lagu yang ia ciptakan. Sebuah langkah telah berhasil ia ambil.

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 8: Nihil**

 **Bonus Scene**

Karena permintaan dari penonton, Fang dan Air pun kembali ke posisi semula dan bersiap membawakan lagu berikutnya. Keduanya telah mempersiapkan lagu kedua ini, dan lagu yang dipilih Fang tentunya. Ketika Fang kembali bermain, seketika Boboiboy langsung tahu lagu yang dimainkan selanjutnya.

"Hei Boboiboy, ini lagu kesukaanmu kan?" Gopal berbisik padanya, dan Boboiboy hanya bisa mengangguk dan masih terkesima.

Canon in D major adalah lagu yang sejak pertama kali Fang mainkan di depan Boboiboy, langsung menjadi lagu favoritnya. Mungkin karena lagu itu awalnya mengalun pelan, lalu mulai menjadi cepat dengan nada-nada yang melompat riang. Lagu yang penuh kenangan baginya maupun Fang, ketika jam-jam panjang mereka lalui bersama di rumah kecil itu. Kalau dipikir lagi, telah berapa lama ya sejak mereka bersama? Banyak sekali ingatan yang menyeruak dalam benaknya.

Lalu tanpa sadar, Boboiboy mulai bersenandung pelan mengikuti lagu itu. Awalnya hanyalah senandung tanpa kata, lalu pada bagian terakhir Boboiboy mulai menyertakan kata, sebelum kembali terdiam.

Gopal menyadari bahwa Boboiboy sempat tertunduk dan menyeka matanya sebelum bangkit dan memberikan _standing applause_ pada kedua temannya yang telah tampil luar biasa. Boboiboy pastinya terharu benar lagu favoritnya dibawakan.

"Boboiboy.. tumben kamu lagi sentimental bener." Gopal pun berkata pelan, membuat Boboiboy cepat-cepat menyeka matanya kembali.

"Tenang saja, lain waktu kita desak mereka duet lagi!" Tambah Gopal.

Mendengar itu Boboiboy langsung tertawa dan menyahut "Pasti!"

"AIR, MAINKAN LAGU FAVORITKU JUGA DONG!"

Sebuah teriakan dari Api langsung disambut dengan penolakan keras dari Air maupun Fang: "OGAH!"

Maka berakhirlah lembaran masa sekolah mereka di sana, bersama Semilir April dan Canon yang dibawakan Fang dan Air.

 **A/N: Akhirnya satu chapter kembali selesai, dan maaf jika gaje, OOC dan lebih terlambat update dari biasanya m(_ _)m**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang telah mampir, dan tak lupa: sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya~**


	9. Nihil

_Stagnansi bukanlah hal yang absolut dalam ruang dan waktu yang bergulir. Apa yang akan dilihat oleh kedua netra ini, begitu pula rangkaian kata, rangkaian nada yang terdengar. Semua selalu berbeda. Silih berganti, semarak dan sepi mengisi waktu._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 8 : Nihil

 _Sambutan hangat akan lagu ciptaannya pada acara kelulusan membuka gerbang baru bagi dunia suara milik Fang. Dan tentunya, ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuat lebih banyak lagu, maka akan ada tantangan baginya. Kesulitan dalam merangkai nada baru? Ia sudah membayangkan dan mencoba untuk mendengar lebih banyak lagu. Gangguan konsentrasi karena sang rival yang terus merajuk sejak seminggu yang lalu? Oke, yang barusan belum termasuk ke dalam perhitungannya._

Kedua manik violet itu terpaku pada tiga hal: carik kertas yang berisi coretan yang semakin lama semakin tak bisa ia baca, partitur lagunya yang masih jauh dari kata selesai, serta warna monokrom tuts piano. Sudah berapa menit ia mematung, Fang sendiri tak tahu.

"Cih.. dasar, kenapa sih aku juga kebawa kepikiran..." Gumam Fang dengan nada gusar.

Padahal, remaja berkacamata itu memiliki target menyelesaikan lagu barunya setidaknya lusa. Tak lain karena waktu yang semakin mepet dengan batas waktu pengiriman komposisi lagu sementara ia malah menemui jalan buntu. Perlahan, Fang kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya pada nada-nada dan mencoba memperkirakan melodi yang bisa menggenapi lagunya. Namun tak lama, pikirannya memberontak dan kembali teringat tentang Boboiboy dan dilema sang rival.

Fang hampir kehilangan kesabaran, ingin rasanya ia membanting meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya untuk menguapkan amarahnya. Tapi ia tahu, kalaupun ia melakukannya, masalah tidak akan selesai namun malah bertambah. Apalagi jika Halilintar, yang sore ini mengantar Boboiboy untuk _check up_ ke dokter, pulang dan melihat meja yang terjungkir.

' _Tuan muda, bisa engga PMS di tempat lain?'_ Fang bisa membayangkan Halilintar yang akan berkomentar demikian, sarkas seperti biasanya.

Oke, membayangkan hal yang barusan hanya akan memperkeruh _mood_ Fang. Karenanya, Fang pun beranjak menuju jendela kamar dan sejenak memandang lembayung senja yang hampir tersibak oleh temaram. Suasana sepi di rumah saat ini mungkin membuat Fang bisa lebih fokus pada permainan pianonya. Tapi lama kelamaan, malah terasa asing baginya, yang telah terbiasa dengan berbagai perdebatan dan suara yang sahut menyahut antara ia dan sang rival.

Lima menit pun tak terasa bergulir.

'Wah, panjang umur..' Pikir Fang ketika akhirnya ia melihat sorot lampu mobil yang diikuti dengan suara deru mesin yang berhenti di depan rumah. Fang pun lekas beranjak dari sana dan mulai membereskan carik kertas yang berhamburan di atas piano dan meja, mencoba untuk terlihat sibuk.

Hanya terdengar suara pintu depan rumah yang terbuka, tanpa percakapan apapun antara Boboiboy dan Halilintar. Tak lama, Boboiboy menaiki undak tangga dan masuk ke kamar. Melihat atmosfer dingin antara Boboiboy dan Kak Hali, juga Boboiboy yang langsung menghempaskan diri begitu saja di atas kasurnya, Fang langsung bisa menarik kesimpulan. Tak lama lagi, sang rival akan kembali berkeluh kesah padanya.

"Fang... besok.. aku harus bilang apa ya... ke mereka?" Gumam Boboiboy pada akhirnya.

 _Tuh kan_. Ujar Fang dalam hati ketika prediksinya tepat sasaran.

"Bicarakan saja pelan-pelan dengan Gopal dan Api... mereka pasti akan mengerti..." Fang menyahut, mencoba memberikan saran tersebut sebelum teringat sesuatu dan menambahkan. "yah..mungkin.."

"Tapi Fang... bagi mereka aku 'kapten'.." Sahut Boboiboy dengan suara yang semakin sendu.

Fang pun hanya bisa mecoba meyakinkan sang rival, "Kalau begitu... tunjukin ke Kak Hali... kalau kamu sudah sembuh..."

Mendengar itu, Boboiboy tak lagi meneruskan pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan bangkit lalu mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan nampaknya, remaja bertopi oranye itu masih ragu-ragu.

 _Bagi Boboiboy, berhenti dari klub sepakbola setelah kemenangan perdana timnya adalah pilihan yang berat. Bagi Fang sendiri, hal tersebut menandakan ia tak bisa lagi mendapat kesempatan bertanding ulang dan membuktikan bahwa ia lebih hebat dari Boboiboy. Sedangkan, belum sekalipun Fang memenangkan duel antara mereka berdua._

"Oh iya Fang, itu lagu baru buat lomba?" Tahu-tahu, Boboiboy kini beralih atensi pada carik kertas yang dipegangi Fang.

"Bingo, tapi belum kelar." Jawab Fang singkat.

"Aku ingin lihat dong.. hehehe" Boboiboy pun beranjak mendekati Fang dan mengambil selembar kertas yang langsung disodorkan Fang.

"Memangnya kamu bisa baca?" Tanya Fang.

"Ngga.. hehe.. mainin dong Fang.." Ujar Boboiboy, lupa kalau deret noktah itu tak bisa ia terjemahkan menjadi lagu yang seperti apa.

Fang biasanya enggan, tapi daripada sang rival terus menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Fang pun mengambil posisi di depan piano di sisi kamar mereka. Ketika permainan piano Fang mulai terdengar, Boboiboy mulai mendengarkan sembari memejamkan mata sejenak. Lalu senandung pun terdengar mengiringi denting piano Fang, sebuah rutinitas bagi keduanya untuk sejenak melupakan kepenatan hari itu.

-PmW-

Keesokan harinya

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka bertujuh untuk berkumpul selepas pulang sekolah di minggu pertama di semester baru. Tempatnya selalu sama, di taman dekat rumah Boboiboy. Menyambut akhir pekan, mereka mengisi waktu dengan makan-makan, dan juga mengobrol bersama. Begitupun hari ini, ketika mereka –Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Api, Air, Yaya dan Ying– menginjak semester pertama di bangku SMA.

Awalnya mereka mungkin tak lebih dari teman sekelas di sekolah dasar. Namun karena sering bertemu di taman, entah sejak kapan mereka pun mulai bermain bersama. Entah itu permainan sepak bola, bermain petak umpet, ataupun kejar-kejaran, sebagian waktu senggang mereka habiskan di sini. Itulah cerita singkat tentang bagaimana ketujuh remaja itu bisa berakhir menjadi sekelompok teman akrab dan hingga kini selalu menyempatkan untuk berkumpul bersama.

"Sayang ya... kita bertujuh ngga bisa sekelas lagi.." Ujar Ying membuka sebuah topik baru.

Memang, tahun ini mereka harus terpisah dalam tiga kelas. Boboiboy sekelas dengan Ying dan Air. Sementara itu, Fang sekelas dengan Api. Di kelas lainnya, ada Gopal dan Yaya.

"Ngga sekelas juga sering ketemu..." Komentar Fang. Lagipula karena daerah tempat tinggal mereka hanya ada satu sekolah untuk setiap jenjangnya, mereka pasti akan selalu bertemu.

"Iya juga sih.. tapi kalau kita sekelas... biasanya rame ya.. hehe.." Boboiboy ikut menimpali, kangen rasanya ketika mereka lebih sering berkumpul bersama.

"Enam tahun waktu SD sudah cukup... kalau kita sekelas pasti ribut terus." Ucap Gopal dengan lantang. "Kalian kebanyakan bikin masalah sih, aku yang yang selalu repot!"

Mendengar itu, Yaya yang merupakan KM saat mereka SD langsung menyahut, "Padahal kamu ngga pernah bantuin juga Gopal, wakil KM padahal kan kamu waktu itu..?"

Gopal pun kontan meminta maaf.

"Oh iya, kita ngga sekelas lagi ya Ying!" Ujar Yaya mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari melirik sahabatnya itu.

"Iya.. padahal aku masih ingin belajar bareng denganmu Yaya.." Sahut Ying.

"Yah, walaupun beda kelas, aku masih yakin kalau nilaiku takkan kalah darimu Ying.."

"Oh ya..? Tapi aku yakin nilaiku akan lebih baik darimu Yaya. hehehe..."

Lalu sambil saling melempar senyum, kedua remaja putri itu saling menebarkan aura dingin dan mengancam.

"Mulai lagi dah..." Komentar Gopal ketika melihat kelakuan kedua temannya itu. "Oh ya Boboiboy, kamu rabu kemarin kemana? kalau ngga ikut latihan sepakbola sekali lagi kamu ngga akan terdaftar sebagai anggota tim loh."

"Iya! Mana kakak kelas makin nyebelin dari waktu kita masih SMP!" Tambah Api dengan tidak sabarnya.

Mendengar itu, Boboiboy langsung terkejut dan menjawab dengan sedikit terbata "Ah.. eh.. soal itu..." Boboiboy mulai terlihat panik dan atensi semua temannya langsung tertuju padanya. Fang hanya terdiam, ia memang menunggu obrolan ini muncul dan Boboiboy berterus terang pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku... nampaknya ngga akan ikut latihan lagi.. setidaknya untuk tahun ini..." Ujar remaja bertopi oranye itu pada akhirnya.

Gopal pun langsung kaget dan berseru "Boboiboy, kamu bercanda kan?!"

"Gopal, dia serius." Sebuah sahutan dari Fang cukup meyakinkan bahwa Boboiboy tidak sedang bercanda.

"Ada apa Boboiboy? kok mendadak sekali?" Tanya Ying penasaran.

"Aku... ngga diizinkan untuk ikut latihan lagi oleh kak Hali ... dan kak Taufan." Jawab Boboiboy pelan.

"Tapi.. kamu kapten 'kan? Kita sudah janji untuk juara lagi bersama kan?!" Gopal berkata dengan tak sabar, kedua tangannya mengguncang bahu Boboiboy...

"Tsk.. setelah turnamen... kalian tahu kan Boboiboy sakit? Kak Hali marah besar loh." Tanpa disangka, Fang pun angkat bicara. "Makannya, Boboiboy ngga diizinkan lagi latihan sekarang.."

Sebuah penjelasan dari Fang cukup membuat Gopal dan Api bungkam. Ya, tentu saja mereka tahu soal sakitnya Boboiboy, terlebih mereka merasa bahwa sang kapten selalu memforsir dirinya pada turnamen kemarin. Sebagai kapten dari tim super gaduh seperti mereka, Boboiboy memang selalu memaksakan diri. Tapi, mereka tetap mengharapkan sobatnya itu untuk tetap menjadi 'kapten' mereka.

"Tapi Boboiboy... kamu kan bisa.. bilang apa lah ke kak Hali.." Perkataan Gopal disambut oleh Boboiboy dengan nada suara bimbang.

"Maaf Gopal... aku.." Boboiboy mencoba menjelaskan, tapi kata-katanya terputus.

"Jadi.. Kapten mau berhenti gitu aja?" Di luar dugaan, sebuah ujaran dari Api begitu singkat namun membuat Boboiboy semakin merasa bersalah.

"Selama ini, aku kira, kamu kapten yang hebat. Nyatanya begini.." Api pun berdiri sebelum lanjut berkata dengan lantang dan menarik kerah seragam Boboiboy dengan kasar. "Aku tarik kembali kata-kata barusan, kamu bukan seorang Kapten lagi!"

Api mendorong Boboiboy dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu beranjak begitu saja. Remaja itu meninggalkan Boboiboy yang semakin murung, dan yang lain yang hanya bisa mematung. Hanya Air yang mengekori Api, mencoba untuk membuat sahabatnya itu mendinginkan kepala sejenak.

"Semuanya.. maaf ya..." Boboiboy akhirnya angkat bicara, memecah suasana yang mejadi sangat canggung.

"Bukan salahmu juga Boboiboy..." Sahut Ying, berusaha untuk menghibur Boboiboy.

"Tapi Boboiboy, nanti sebaiknya kamu berbicara dengan Api." Timbal Yaya "Tak baik kalau kalian terus seperti ini..."

Boboiboy hanya mengiyakan dengan pelan. Fang hanya terdiam, ia telah menduga kalau orang yang satu itu akan marah pada Boboiboy.

"Walaupun ngga ikut tim, setidaknya kamu sekarang sehat-sehat saja kan Boboiboy?" Ujar Ying kembali. "Gopal, jangan diam saja dan bilang sesuatu juga dong!"

"Iya, iya.. duuh... semoga pas latihan Api ngga akan berulah lagi.." Kini Gopal malah mengkhawatirkan hal lain dan mendapat sikutan dari Ying dan lain karena Boboiboy kini mulai memikirkan kata-kata Gopal barusan.

-PmW-

Boboiboy membereskan barangnya tepat setelah suara bel pulang berbunyi. Ketika ia hendak memasukkan bukunya ke dalam loker, iris hazelnya refleks mengintip terlebih dahulu isi lokernya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Boboiboy untuk mengecek jika ia dikerjai lagi seperti dulu. Bukan hal yang aneh memang karena punya teman-teman yang super usil, Boboiboy menjadi lebih hati-hati.

Namun semua aman-aman saja, Boboiboy menghela napas panjang. _Lagipula, siapa juga yang akan mengerjainya sekarang ya?_ Boboiboy lupa soal itu. Ia belum menemui Api dan meluruskan segalanya, dan ia menjadi lebih jarang bertemu dengan Gopal. Setelah mengunci kembali lokernya, Boboiboy langsung beranjak pulang.

Sementara itu di lapangan, Gopal hanya bisa termenung ketika sesi latihan klub sepak bola dimulai. Teman-teman mereka, yang juga menyadari kembali absennya sang kapten, kontan bertanya pada Gopal dan Api. Gopal hanya bisa menjawab sekedarnya dan berkata bahwa Boboiboy akan berhenti sejenak dari klub sepak bola. Lain halnya Api, yang tampak gusar dan tak sekalipun menjawab dan hanya memainkan bola sendiri.

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 9: Fragmen**

 **Bonus Scene**

Bagaimana keusilan temannya itu mengusik kedamaian hidup Boboiboy? Inilah kisah singkatnya.

Semua berawal dari boneka teddy bear berpita pink nyentrik yang Boboiboy kira hanya menyasar ke dalam lokernya. Lirikan aneh dari teman sekelasnya hanya Boboiboy tanggapi santai sembari berkata mungkin ada yang salah menyimpan benda imut itu di lokernya. Remaja itu meletakkan boneka itu bersama dengan kumpulan benda yang hilang di sekolah, selepas latihan sepak bola di sore harinya.

' _Punya siapa sih.. bikin kaget saja..._ ' Pikir Boboiboy saat itu.

Namun esok harinya, ia kembali menemukan benda asing di lokernya. Boboiboy mengira hanya buku catatan biasa dan meraihnya untuk memeriksa buku milik siapa. Dan ia pun tersentak ketika menyadari buku catatan itu bersampul pink bertuliskan 'diary' dengan huruf bersambung. Cepat-cepat ia masukkan buku sialan itu kembali, namun teman sekelasnya melihatnya dan kembali melemparkan tatapan aneh padanya.

' _Ini.. pasti ada yang sengaja...'_ Pikir Boboiboy saat ia kembali harus menyingkirkan benda itu dari lokernya.

Keesokan harinya lagi, saat ia terburu-buru mengambil buku untuk pelajaran berikutnya, sebuah cermin tiba-tiba saja tergantung di balik pintu lokernya. Kalau saja cermin itu tidak berbentuk hati dengan hiasan stiker bunga, teman-temannya takkan menatapnya dengan semakin aneh dan curiga.

' _Aku.. pasti dikerjai..._ '

Dua hari berikutnya, Boboiboy menjadi hati-hati dan semakin rajin mengecek lokernya. Namun kali ini tidak ada benda-benda aneh yang menyasar lagi di dalam loker. Remaja itu pun menghela napas panjang, syukurlah keisengan itu berakhir.

Namun nasib berkata lain esok harinya..

Segera saja atensi teman-teman sekelasnya terpusat padanya, setelah aroma manis dan semerbak bunga menguar dari dalam lokernya. Boboiboy terpaku, memandangi lokernya yang telah didekorasi habis-habisan. Semua barang yang kemarin nyasar di lokernya kembali lagi, dan kali ini seluruh sisi dalam lokernya dihiasi oleh warna pink dengan hiasan hati dan bunga. Lokernya telah disulap menjadi loker bertema rahasia anak perempuan.

Isu dimana 'kapten klub sepak bola itu ternyata feminim' segera saja merebak dalam kelasnya. Telinga Boboiboy bukan main panasnya, namun ia sempat menangkap suara tawa dari koridor. Boboiboy bisa mengenali dengan baik suara milik siapa: Gopal, Fang, dan Api. Ketiga temannya itu tengah bertos ria dengan keberhasilan mereka. _Tentu saja, harusnya Boboiboy bisa menebak siapa dalang dibalik semua ini._

"AWAS KALIAAAN...!"

Lalu sang kapten mengejar tiga orang yang telah mengerjainya minggu ini, sementara yang dikejar masih tertawa-tawa dengan puasnya.

 **A/N: Terima kasih bagi siapapun yang masih membaca ff ini :`). Jujur ngga terpikir akan sempat mengupload chapter baru setelah urusan kuliah hampir selesai. Semoga setelah ini, PmW bisa cepat selesai (tak lain karena ide ff baru telah ada dan menunggu untuk ditulis, hehe)**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnyaa~**


	10. Fragmen

_Hanya dengan satu ungkara, sepenggal frasa, sepotong gambar yang ditangkap oleh netra, satu poros 'kan tergerak. Lalu semua takkan lagi sama, cerita akan terhubung pada persimpangan yang baru. Kita hanya bisa menerka, mengambil satu kesempatan yang ada, tanpa mengerti sepenuhnya makna atas jalan yang telah dipilih. Berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin melindungi sebuah entitas dalam rengkuhan jemari ini._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 9 : Fragmen

 _Dua orang anak itu selalu memisahkan diri di bagian lain taman, Boboiboy selalu mengamati di sela-sela permainan bolanya dengan Gopal dan yang lain. Satu orang anak yang berkaus merah tampak memainkan bola sendirian dan menendang bola dengan sekuat tenaga menuju gawang. Yang satunya lagi, anak berjaket biru muda dengan topi berwarna senada hanya diam di depan gawang dan tak berusaha sekalipun menangkap bola._

 _Karena penasaran, ia pun bertanya kenapa mereka tidak mengajak kedua anak itu bermain bersama._

" _Sebaiknya jangan ajak main mereka, apalagi Api!"._

" _Iya, nanti yang ada dia yang terus memainkan bola sendiri! Dia ngga pernah mau mengoper bola!"_

 _Namun selepas bermain, Boboiboy pun menghampiri kedua anak itu. Dan takkan pernah ada yang tahu bahwa tujuh tahun kemudian, mereka akan menggenggam sebuah piala bersama..._

.

.

Udara kering di akhir bulan September membuat Fang menyeka keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sejenak ia pun mencari angin yang sesekali datang sementara dengan bersandar di tepi jendela kamar. Atensi Fang saat itu pun berpindah pada Boboiboy, yang berada di halaman belakang. Boboiboy tampak sedang menjuggling bola, sebuah rutinitas yang beberapa bulan terakhir rivalnya itu lakukan ketika senggang.

Tak lama, terdengar suara dari pintu depan lalu Boboiboy pun berhenti memainkan bola dan bergegas menyimpan bola kesayangannya di dekat pintu. Sosok itu menghilang dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Suara Gopal yang cukup lantang membuat Fang tak perlu menerka lagi siapa yang datang.

"Pasti mereka akan main game lagi sampai menjelang malam.." Tebak Fang sebelum kembali pada pianonya dan lagu yang berhasil ia selesaikan semalam.

Namun ternyata, dugaan Fang ternyata meleset.

"Kumohon Boboiboy!" Seruan itu membuat Fang maupun Boboiboy keheranan. Untuk pertama kalinya, teman tambun mereka ini benar-benar meminta bantuan dengan sungguh-sungguh sembari membungkukkan badannya. Ia bahkan tak melirik camilan dalam toples di hadapannya (yang biasanya selalu habis oleh Gopal setiap kali ia datang ke sana).

"Kakak kelas kita sudah ngga mau mengurus soal Api lagi, kalau begini dia akan dikeluarkan dari klub!" Ujar Gopal.

Seisi sekolah nampaknya sudah tahu tentang perkelahian antara Api dan kakak kelas mereka di klub sepakbola sekolah minggu lalu. Sebagai anggota baru, mereka bertemu kembali dengan kakak kelas mereka saat SMP. Boboiboy tahu persis kakak kelas mereka itu memiliki perangai yang senang mengatur dan sulit diajak berkompromi. Dengan sifat Api yang sulit diatur dan selalu mengikuti kehendaknya sendiri, bisa diprediksi bahwa kakak kelas mereka kesal dan melontarkannya langsung pada Api. Temannya yang tempramental itu pasti langsung mengamuk di tempat.

 _Kalau saja ia ada di sana dan menghentikan Api..._

Boboiboy mencoba mengusir pikirannya barusan dan kembali mencari jalan keluar untuk permasalahan itu, namun ia tetap masih bimbang sembari berkata, "...tapi Gopal, aku dan Api masih belum benar-benar baikan. Aku tak yakin bisa membantu banyak."

"Hanya perkataanmu yang bakal didengar Api, ayolah Boboiboy..." Gopal pun kembali membujuk, ia kini mengguncang bahu Boboiboy dengan keras.

"Waktu dulu, cuma kau yang percaya kalau Api bisa menjadi bagian tim yang hebat. Kau bisa membuat Api mengikuti strategi dan bekerja sama dalam tim!" Lanjut Gopal, "Sekarang aku akui kalau skill Api dalam bermain bola sangat hebat! dan aku tak mau membayangkan jika karena hal ini dia sampai keluar.."

Remaja bertopi oranye itu kini mulai terdesak, terlebih Fang ikut menonton dan menyimak apapun yang akan diucapkannya pada Gopal.

"Baiklah Gopal, aku akan coba..." Lalu segera saja Boboiboy disambut oleh pelukan super erat kawannya itu.

-PmW-

Masih di sore yang sama dan setelah Gopal pulang dengan kepastian dari Boboiboy, pintu rumah mereka kembali diketuk.

"Fang, Boboiboy benar baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Yaya ketika ia mengantarkan makanan untuk tetangga sebelahnya itu. Tercium aroma pai apel yang baru saja matang, membuat Fang yang berdiri di depan pintu terkejut karena masakan manis yang normal akhirnya dikirimkan oleh tetangganya itu.

Fang menghela napas, entah sudah berapa puluh kali ia mendengar pertanyaan yang serupa. "Lebih jelas kalau tanya langsung ke orangnya sih, tapi kalau di rumah dia biasa-biasa aja..."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.." gumam Yaya dengan perasaan lega.

"Yah, dia makin sering memintaku memainkan piano sih... padahal lagu yang aku tulis baru setengah jalan juga.." Fang pun menggaruk kepalanya sembari mengingat kelakuan sang rival.

"Dia pasti tak sabar mendengar lagu yang kamu komposisikan Fang, hehe.. Kita juga mau dengar dong, benar kan Yaya? " Remaja putri berkacamata bulat itu akhirnya ikut menimpali dari balik tubuh Yaya.

"Iya, apalagi sekarang kau jarang ada di ruang musik, Fang. Pasti lagu yang kamu ciptakan sebagus yang kau mainkan dengan Air kan?" Tanya Yaya dengan nada penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin di lomba komposisi lagu kali ini aku akan lulus tahap seleksi" Lalu Fang pun tertawa dengan pedenya, _ah dia mulai kambuh lagi narsisnya_.

"Percaya diri sekali sih kau Fang..." Komentar Ying, yang sedari tadi datang bersama Yaya dan menyimak terlebih dahulu percakapan kedua temannya barusan.

"Oh, harus dong, lalu ngomong-ngomong ngapain kamu juga ada di sini Ying..?" Kini manik violet Fang beralih pada Ying.

"Aku tadi ikut membantu Yaya masak dong.." Lalu Ying pun memberikan isyarat dengan tatapan matanya yang kurang lebih Fang tangkap sebagai: ' _Berterimakasihlah karena aku sudah menyeleksi bahan berbahaya dari pai apel itu_.'

Fang pun mengangguk sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Loh, ada apa Ying, Fang?" Yaya terlihat kebingungan dengan komunikasi tanpa kata antara kedua temannya barusan.

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa Yaya. Aku juga mau pulang, jadi yuk kita kembali ke rumahmu" Ying pun mengelak dan mulai menarik sahabatnya itu untuk lekas beranjak.

"Oke Ying, sudah jam segini ya.." Sahut Yaya, dan gadis itu pun melambaikan tangannya pada Fang "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok Fang!"

Setelah memastikan kedua temannya itu pergi, Fang pun menutup pintu lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni undak tangga. Boboiboy akhirnya turun dari kamar dan menghampiri meja makan.

"Woow, hari ini pai apel ya Fang?" Ujarnya sembari mendekati meja makan.

Fang menggumam mengiyakan, namun ia terlihat gusar ketika rivalnya mengalihkan topik sebelum ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Semua orang jadi khawatir tahu, bisa ngga berhenti menghidar dari siapapun di sekolah?" Celetuk Fang, melampiaskan bahwa ia sudah bosan diberondong pertanyaan seperti barusan.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban, namun ekspresi bersalah dari sang rival sudah cukup menjelaskan.

"Lalu soal Api bagaimana? Kamu serius untuk bicara dengannya kan?" Lanjut Fang, berusaha untuk membuat sang rival untuk memikirkan janjinya dengan Gopal.

Boboiboy hanya bisa menimbang-nimbang kembali, sorot manik hazelnya masih terlihat meragu. "Akan aku coba bicara dulu dengan Air.." Akhirnya Boboiboy menjawab, dan Fang tidak bertanya lagi karena akhirnya sang rival memberi sebuah jawaban yang ia tunggu.

 _Setelah apa yang terjadi di taman di sore itu, yang paling berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat adalah Boboiboy. Pasalnya di sekolah, sosok riang bertopi oranye cerah itu kini lebih sering melamun, tersenyum singkat sebagai balasan jika ia disapa lalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Boboiboy maupun Api belum betul-betul berbaikan, dan situasi masih relatif canggung untuk kelima orang lainnya._

-Pmw-

Ketika Boboiboy bertemu dengan Air sepulang sekolah, ia langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan meminta bantuan Air. Ia jarang berpapasan dengan Api di gedung sekolah (apalagi kelas mereka terpaut agak jauh), dan ia tak pernah tahu ada dimana temannya itu selama istirahat atau setelah pulang. Hanya Air yang bisa menjadi jalan untuk mereka bicara baik-baik, karena ia telah mengenal Api lebih lama dari siapapun di sekolah.

"Datang saja ke taman belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat besok, aku akan coba bujuk Api." Air pun segera menerima permintaan Boboiboy tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

"Oke, terimakasih Air. Kalau aku yang mengajak, Api pasti takkan mau..." Tutur Boboiboy, ia bisa membayangkan bahwa temannya itu justru akan langsung menghindar.

Mendengar itu, Air justru menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Terimakasih Boboiboy, aku senang kamu selalu ingin membantu Api."

"Daripada membantu, ini memang salahku juga sih.." Koreksi Boboiboy karena ia merasa bahwa dialah sumber masalah dari situasi sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Api ngga keterusan marah padamu Boboiboy. Dia sebenarnya masih sama saja seperti dulu.." Mendengar itu, kedua manik hazel itu melayangkan atensi penuh pada Air.

"Api... hanya ngga bisa mengatakannya dengan baik. Dia memang ngga jago dalam kata-kata bukan?" Ujar Air sembari tertawa kecil.

"Yang penting, besok jangan lupa ya Boboiboy!" Air pun segera pamit sebelum Boboiboy menjawab apapun.

Boboiboy pun melambaikan tangannya, memandangi punggung Air yang semakin menjauh. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya. Rasanya ia tak pantas untuk kata-kata Air maupun Gopal tentang dirinya. Ia tersenyum sendu sembari bergumam dalam hati, _'aku rasanya malah selalu merepotkan kalian, maafkan ya.."_

-PmW-

Suara bel istirahat sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Boboiboy keesokan harinya, membuatnya mengerjap dari tidur singkatnya di menit-menit akhir jam pelajaran barusan. Kepalanya agak berputar sedari pagi, namun ia tetap bangkit karena teringat janjinya pada Gopal dan Air.

Sesuai yang ia janjikan dengan Air tempo hari, Boboiboy akhirnya bisa menemukan Api di taman belakang sekolah. Remaja bertopi agak terangkat itu nampak sedang duduk bersandar di atas pohon, kedua maniknya melirik tajam ketika menyadari kehadiran Boboiboy.

"Api... bisa kita bicara sebentar..?" Dengan suara yang sedikit pelan, Boboiboy bertanya.

"Aku sebenarnya ngga mau, tapi karena Air yang meminta..." Api pun berganti posisi sehingga ia duduk menghadap Boboiboy dan tidak lagi bersandar. "Aku akan coba dengar..."

Boboiboy merasa lega, ia pun sempat melihat Air yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Walau ekspresinya datar seperti biasanya, Air sempat memberikan semangat pada Boboiboy dengan sebuah isyarat singkat. Boboiboy mengangguk pelan sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Dengar Api... kamu kemarin bertengkar dengan kakak kelas kan?"

Mendengar itu, Api pun langsung menyahut, "Habis mereka makin menyebalkan.. mereka ngga mau dengar pengalaman turnamen dari Gopal... dan mulai merombak tim..."

"Tapi... kau dulu janji tid.." Sebelum menerukan perkataannya barusan, mendadak Boboiboy menurunkan kepalanya, membuat Api yang malah lanjut meneruskan kata-katanya barusan.

"Mereka jadi sok hebat, padahal menang turnamen saja tidak per-" Kini perkataan Api yang terpotong, baik ia maupun Air kini menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Boboiboy.

 _Gawat.._

Jantung Boboiboy berdetak semakin kencang, ia memalingkan wajahnya sembari mencari sesuatu untuk menyeka cairan merah yang mulai mengucur dari hidungnya. Bau menyengat logam membuat Boboiboy ingat betul apa yang terjadi padanya dulu, dan ia berharap bisa menyekanya dan segera pergi dari hadapan kedua temannya.

"Oi, kamu ngga apa-apa 'kan?!" Kini Api mulai panik, ia pun turun dari pohon dan langsung menghampiri Boboiboy, begitupun dengan Air yang beranjak dari tempatnya duduk barusan.

Boboiboy berusaha mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak apa-apa, tangan kanannya masih berusaha untuk menahan darah yang mulai merembes dari jemari tangannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk bangkit dan lari dari sana sekarang juga. Tapi kedua lututnya malah jatuh ke tanah, dan suara Api yang masih terdengar panik mulai semakin kabur dalam benaknya.

Ia tahu ia harus tetap terjaga, ia tak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir lagi.

Namun sebuah matra gelap itu mengakhiri sadarnya, dan Boboiboy tak bisa berbuat apapun selain pasrah akan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

-PmW-

Fang tak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Air akan berlari tergopoh-gopoh mencarinya ke kelas. Setelah mendapat penjelasan bahwa Boboiboy jatuh pingsan dengan keadaan seperti itu, ia pun menghubungi Kak Taufan sebelum mengikuti Air dan berlari menuju UKS.

Ketika melihat Api yang melamun di depan pintu UKS, Fang yang mengira Api menjadi penyebab Boboiboy pingsan, langsung menarik kerah seragam Api. Alih-alih marah, Api justru terdiam dan memandangi Fang dengan datar.

"Fang! Tunggu!" Seru Air sembari menahan Fang, berusaha untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi saat ini. "Api tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Boboiboy, dia.. pingsan sebelum menjelaskan apapun..."

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Api, membuat Fang melepas tangannya yang semula mencengkeram kerah bajunya. "Dia... masih sakit ya Fang..?"

Fang pun melepaskan tangannya dari baju Api sembari mengangguk pelan "Kaptenmu itu keras kepala, kau tahu..? Ia selalu merahasiakannya, bahkan dariku juga..."

Lalu Api pun memukul tembok dengan keras, membuat Fang maupun Air hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sial! Kenapa dia tidak bilang?! Kalau begitu..." Kini Api mulai terisak sembari masih sedikit kesal "Apa karena kita.. dia... jadi sakit?"

"Api..." Air pun menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, mencoba untuk menguatkan Api.

"Hhh.. yang kudengar dari Kak Taufan, dulu dia pernah sakit.." Ujar Fang, ia mencoba untuk memberi tahu bahwa bukan sepenuhnya salah siapapun Boboiboy tumbang saat ini. "Kalian tahu sendiri kan, dia tak ingin merepotkan kalian, si bodoh itu..."

-PmW-

Fang bersikeras untuk ikut mengantar Boboiboy, ketika Taufan tiba di sekolah sambil membawa mobil milik Halilintar. Pria beriris safir itu tahu, Fang kini meminta sebuah jawaban. Setelah melihat kondisi Boboiboy yang seperti itu, tentunya tak ada lagi alasan bahwa Boboiboy hanya kecapaian saja.

Mungkin sudah waktunya bagi Taufan untuk menjelaskannya baik-baik.

"Dengar Fang..." Taufan kini memegang bahu Fang dengan erat sembari melontarkan suatu fakta yang selama ini menjadi tanda tanya bagi Fang. Mereka kini duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di koridor depan ruang rawat. Kesempatan yang menjadi akhir bagi persistensi Fang tentang rivalnya itu.

Sejenak, kedua pupil Fang menyempit setelah menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh Taufan, visinya membias untuk sekejap. "Begitu ya.. jadi waktu itu... dan sekarang.. dia.. leukemia..?"

"Fang, dia tak bermaksud buruk dan aku maupun Kak Hali tidak membahas ini lagi karena Boboiboy selalu sehat hingga turnamen kemarin..."

Fang mulai tertunduk, menyembunyikan sebuah ekspresi yang tak ingin ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"Penyakit yang sama... dengan ibu.. ya...? Karena itu... dia ngga mau cerita..?" Fang pun berkata dengan nada yang semakin pelan dan gemetar.

 _Dalam benak Fang sebuah ingatan muncul kembali. Ketika sang ibu, yang sendirian membesarkannya selama empat tahun tiba-tiba harus melawan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dalam waktu yang singkat, semua senyuman, suara dengan nada lembut yang selalu ada untuk Fang menghilang. Yang tesisa adalah sosok sang ibu, yang hanya terbaring tanpa sanggup berkata. Tubuh yang semakin ringkih itu, sorot mata yang semakin sendu itu seringkali tak lagi mengenali Fang._

 _Hingga pada suatu fajar yang menjemput, kedua mata itu terpenjam rapat dan takkan pernah terbangun kembali. Setelah itu, Fang tak ingin mengingat lagi bagaimana ia menjalani hari demi hari tanpa hadirnya sosok yang menjadi satu-satunya 'rumah' baginya untuk tinggal. Dunia miliknya selama ini berporos pada hadirnya sang ibu, dan ia kehilangan satu-satunya poros itu._

Dan kini, ia dihadapkan dengan situasi yang hampir serupa. Seolah waktu mengulang kembali apa yang terjadi pada sebelas tahun silam.

-PmW-

Boboiboy baru saja bangun beberapa menit yang lalu dan mendapati kedua kakaknya berada di sampingnya. Halillintar maupun Taufan berusaha untuk membuat Boboiboy tetap tenang, kendati remaja itu ingat bahwa ia baru saja pingsan di hadapan kedua temannya. Boboiboy pun mencoba untuk tidak membuat kedua kakaknya khawatir dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Fang, Boboiboy menyadari hal itu ketika kedua manik violet itu selalu berpaling dari pandangan kedua matanya.

"Maaf juga membuatmu khawatir Fang, hehehe..." Ia hanya berkata seperti biasanya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tapi alih-alih menyahut dengan komentar pedas seperti biasanya, Fang pun kini bangkit dan menghampiri Boboiboy. Ada yang aneh dengan sorot mata dibalik sepasang lensa kacamata itu, dan Boboiboy mulai mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi selama ia tak sadar. Dan ia berharap Fang masih belum tahu tentang sakitnya.

"Ngga usah berkata begitu lagi Boboiboy.." Tutur Fang dengan nada datar "Aku benci ketika kau terus berbohong sambil tersenyum seperti itu"

Segera saja senyum menghilang dari bibir Boboiboy. Kedua iris hazelnya kini yang menghindar dari kedua netra milik Fang, yang justru mulai menatapnya dengan keruh.

"Kamu egois sekali Boboiboy..." Sebuah ungkapan dari Fang membuat Boboiboy tersentak kaget, sementara itu Taufan pun mulai bangkit dan mencoba untuk memecah situasi ini. Namun tangan Halilintar mencegah Taufan untuk menengahi kedua remaja itu. Mereka tak bisa ikut campur sekarang, apalagi ia memiliki firasat bahwa mereka hanya akan membuat Fang semakin kesal dan masalah justru akan bertambah.

 _Fang selama ini sebenarnya berhak untuk mengetahui semuanya, tapi ia tidak, mereka justru sepakat untuk diam dan menjadikannya sebuah rahasia._

"Kamu yang dulu bilang.. untuk percaya padamu kan..? Karena itu... aku tidak pernah berniat untuk pergi dan tetap tinggal di sana."

"Aku _saat itu_ ingin mati kau tahu...? Aku tak tahu lagi keinginanku yang lain selain hanya untuk menyusul mama.." Nada suara Fang mulai bergetar, terlebih saat ia menyinggung sang ibu barusan.

"Dan sekarang... kau malah yang akan pergi? Begitu saja? Tanpa bilang apapun sebelumnya? Jangan membuatku tertawa, ini sama sekali tidak lucu, kau tahu?!"

Fang mengatakannya sembari mengeluarkan semua rasa kesal yang pasti selama ini menunggu untuk membuncah. Lalu ia pun menyadari pelupuk matanya mulai basah dan ia menyekanya dengan kasar. Lalu Fang kembali menunggu sebuah jawaban.

Boboiboy tertegun. Ia menyadari bahwa alasan lain kenapa selama ini ia merahasiakan semua hal ini dari sang rival. Selain tidak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir, ia tak ingin melihat Fang menjadi seperti ini. Ia tak ingin melihatnya kehilangan kepercayaannya dan hancur lalu kembali kehilangan arah.

"Fang.. mungkin kau benar... aku ini egois sekali ya...?" Boboiboy pun berusaha untuk berdiri dan memandang Fang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Fang melihat Boboiboy tersenyum sendu, ia nampaknya membiarkan air mata menetes begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

"Saat itu, aku hanya berpikir bahwa di luar dingin dan Tok Aba selalu bilang untuk menolong orang lain." Ia pun berusaha untuk tetap merangkai kata-kata, dengan hati-hati menahan semua emosi yang mulai menyeruak dari benaknya.

"Hanya itu saja, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian dan kedinginan seperti itu..." Boboiboy lanjut berkata, sekuat tenaga membuktikan bahwa tak ada maksud lain. "Aku tak pernah tahu, kalau aku akan jatuh sakit lagi ... dan maaf karena aku tak pernah ingin berterus terang, aku tahu aku salah soal itu.."

Hening sejenak, Fang kini mulai melunakkan emosinya barusan dan memusatkan atensinya pada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Boboiboy selanjutnya.

"Tapi Fang, kumohon.." Kedua tangan Boboiboy kini meraih kedua pundak Fang sebagai sebuah isyarat. Fang pun sedikit tersentak kaget, lalu ia pun kembali memandang Boboiboy-yang kini menundukkan kepalanya sebelum meneruskan perkataannya yang terputus barusan.

"Hiks... jangan berkata... seperti itu..." Sebuah kalimat itu sontak membuat Fang terdiam "Ukh.. hiks.. Fang jahat.. hiks.. padahal... aku masih _di sini_ bukan?"

Fang melihat kedua tangan Boboiboy yang kini gemetar, dan ia menyadari satu hal yang sewaktu kecil belum pernah terlintas di benaknya. Selama ini, ia hanya memandang dari sebuah perspektif dari orang yang tinggal dari sebuah perpisahan. Lalu bagaimana dengan sudut pandang Boboiboy sekarang? Apa yang pasti sedang ia pikirkan?

 _Takut.._

 _sedih.._

 _Ia sendiri pasti tak ingin menjadi seperti ini bukan? Dan apa yang baru saja Fang katakan?_

 _Kau sendiri juga... egois bukan?_

Cukup lama sebelum Fang kembali menyahut.

"...Maaf.. soal yang barusan..." Fang akhirnya meminta maaf, ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Boboiboy perlahan sebelum lanjut berkata "Tapi janji.. setelah ini.. jika ada hal apapun... jangan berbohong seperti itu lagi.. oke?"

Hanyalah hal itu yang Fang inginkan, tak lebih. Karena ia tak ingin terus menjadi 'orang luar'. Karena dia ada di sini, selalu ada bersama dengannya.

Mendengar itu, Boboiboy pun menyeka air matanya sambil mengangguk mantap. Uluran tangan dari Fang disambutnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia baru saja melepaskan beban dan perasaan bersalah pada sang rival, dan kini ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Nah, udah selesai kan bertengkarnya..?" Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Taufan pun menarik kedua remaja itu ke dalam pelukannya. Boboiboy pun kembali menangis, dan Fang yang biasanya tak suka pun hanya terdiam (telinganya tampak merah, ia tentunya merasa malu dengan apa yang terjadi barusan).

Malam itu, Halilintar maupun Taufan memutuskan untuk menemani Boboiboy di rumah sakit yang berarti Fang juga bisa tetap berada di sana. Biar kamar ini ramai kata Taufan, ( _yang ada malah jadi ngga bisa tidur bego_ , komentar Halilintar). Lalu interaksi antara keempat orang itu kembali seperti sediakala. Yah, setidaknya untuk malam ini...

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 10: Mimpi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus Scene**

Hari yang panjang itu pun berakhir, Boboiboy kini tertidur dengan lebih tenang. Sementara itu, Fang mengambil posisi di samping kasur Boboiboy dengan dua buah kursi tanpa lengan yang dijadikannya tempat tidur. Remaja dengan surai gelap berantakan itu juga akhirnya tertidur.

Dalam kamar yang kini redup, Halilintar masih terjaga di sofa. Melihat itu, Taufan yang juga masih bangun dan memilih tidur beralaskan karpet tebal di bawah pun mulai memecah hening di sana dan berkata dengan nada setengah berbisik.

"Kak Hali, jangan muram terus dong.."Ujarnya pelan "Setidaknya pada akhirnya, kita tak perlu lagi merahasiakan apapun dari Fang.."

Lalu Taufan pun mengela napas panjang "Yah... walaupun begitu.. pasti sulit bukan untuknya? Untuk Boboiboy juga.." Lanjut Taufan. "Tapi kita sekarang ada di sini untuk mereka, betul ngga Kak Hali?"

Sebagai jawaban, Halilintar justru menjulurkan tangannya lalu mengacak rambut Taufan. Tunggu, apa barusan Taufan juga menangkap senyum tipis yang langka dari Halilintar? Ada jeda sebelum Taufan menyadari sepenuhnya reaksi Halilintar barusan.

"Hooo! apa yang barusaaan?!" Ujar Taufan dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, namun masih dalam frekuensi suara yang terkendali "Ulang sekali lagi dong Kak Hali!"

"Hhhh.. yang selanjutnya aku kasih ini nih" Sahut Halilintar sembari mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Buuu.. Kak Hali jahaat~"

Lalu ruangan itu kembali sepi untuk beberapa saat.

"Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun sejak malam itu ya.. kalau diingat-ingat lagi.." Kini Halilintar yang angkat bicara.

Paham dengan maksud Halilintar barusan, Taufan pun menyahut "Iya, ngga kerasa ya? Tahu-tahu mereka berdua sudah besar seperti ini.. berdebat... lalu tahu-tahu baikan lagi..."

 _Halilintar maupun Taufan tentunya tak bisa melupakan malam itu, ketika mereka mendapati tatapan dan nada suara yang polos itu berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dirinya membawa pulang seseorang dari taman. Ketika kedua manik violet milik Fang masih memandang ragu-ragu kepada mereka. Ketika anak kecil berkacamata itu mulai menerima sebuah rumah baru untuknya..._

 **A/n: Satu chapter yang cukup sulit, tapi akhirnya selesai juga,,,**

 **Untuk selanjutnya akan fokus pada flashback Fang dan diusahakan minggu depan sudah diupload.**

 **FF ini sudah mulai menuju puncaknya, dan terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca sampai sekarang.**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagiii ^^**


	11. Mimpi

_Layaknya sebuah kuncup yang merekah ketika keheningan tiba, inilah matra bernama mimpi. Ia yang hanya terbuka setelah netra memejam, ketika gelap tak sanggup merengkuh diri ini di dalamnya. Sebuah relung dimana waktu yang bergerak tanpa batasan fakta. Ketika masa lalu menyeruak dan mengulangi penggalan cerita..._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 10: Mimpi

Perbincangan antara Halilintar dan Taufan sayup-sayup bisa Fang dengar, namun tak sekalipun ia berniat untuk bangun. Fang telah terbiasa ketika malam telah larut namun kedua orang itu masih terjaga. Sebuah nostalgia kalau boleh Fang berpendapat, ketika ia masih asing dengan rumah kecil itu dan keberadaan tiga orang yang mendadak masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. _Atau malah mungkin dialah yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan ketiga orang itu? Fang tak tahu pasti._

Yang pasti, suara itu kini telah berubah menjadi pengantar bagi Fang untuk segera memejamkan kedua matanya. Menjemput gelap dan matra bernama mimpi...

-PmW-

Dalam relung yang tercipta, kepingan-kepingan ingatan melepaskan aliran waktu di masa lampau. Semua gambaran masa lalu yang beresonansi dengan benaknya saat ini, yang tak bisa lepas dari sebuah fakta yang harus kembali ia hadapi tentang rivalnya itu. Dalam matra samar itu, Fang melihat sosoknya dulu. Di malam bersalju itu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Fang tentunya takkan lupa bagaimana ia berakhir seperti itu. Sosok kecil yang masih belum mengerti apapun, berjalan tak tentu arah dan berakhir di tempat antah berantah.

Duduk di dalam terowongan buatan yang menjadi tempat bermain di taman, anak itu memeluk kedua lututnya erat-erat. Di luar sana malam semakin memekat, dan salju mengaburkan segalanya dalam warna putih. Walau beku hampir membuat inderanya menumpul, Fang tak lagi peduli.

Hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan yang kini kembali bergema dalam benaknya. Mengapa ia selalu berakhir seperti ini? Ketika ia menautkan segalanya pada seseorang yang berharga untuknya, semua berakhir begitu saja. Ia masih belum bisa memaknai sebuah perpisahan, hanyalah rasa kesepian semata yang ia tahu pasti. Dalam usia yang belum menginjak angka tujuh, Fang tak tahu lagi harus bertanya pada siapa. Harus melangkah ke mana.

 _Fang saat itu memutuskan, bahwa takkan ada lagi kesempatan berikutnya. Tak ada gunanya untuk terus ada, namun hanyalah dialah yang tersisa. Ia tak ingin kembali pada keluarga paman, ia tak punya lagi tempat untuk kembali. Pada gemintang yang berada di balik tabir bekunya angkasa, ia kini menengadah._

 _Jika sebegitu jauhnya rentang itu menjadi pemisah, kini Fang merasa ingin melampauinya. Menuju ke tempat dimana sang ibu pergi, setelah terpejam dan tak terbangun kembali._

 _._

 _._

Dua kali bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, jika dalam hal ini seseorang tak lagi hadir di hadapan kedua manik violetnya. Yang pertama kali lenyap adalah sosok sang ibu, ketika ia masih begitu belia. Ketika dengan terpapah ia mencoba untuk mengerti apa sejatinya sebuah perpisahan tanpa bisa bertemu kembali.

Berakhir di tangan orang yang mengaku sebagai saudara jauh sang ibu bukanlah hal yang Fang harapkan sama sekali. Karena setelah setahun berlalu sekalipun, ia selalu menganggap dirinya terus seorang diri.

Walaupun secara teknis sang paman telah menjadi ayah angkatnya, Fang tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman. Anak itu mungkin tak pernah tahu persis bagaimana sosok seorang ayah, tapi ia bisa tahu bahwa paman (yang mengaku sebagai kerabat jauh sang ibunya) sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sosok seperti itu. Di keluarga barunya itu, keberadaan Fang pun seolah diantara ada dan tiada. Dalam setahun selama ia tinggal di sana, Fang benar-benar tidak berada di 'rumah' yang sama seperti yang dulu dimilikinya.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Fang betah di sana hanyalah rutinitas di hari Sabtu, yang sanggup membuat hari-hari lain tak lagi ia pedulikan. Fang tak keberatan jika harus mendapat omelan bibi setiap hari (yang tak lain tentang biaya yang keluar untuk mengurusnnya). Bahkan sikap dingin dan keras paman, ataupun kata-kata kasar yang seringkali keluar dari mulutnya.

Seperti penghujung pekan itu misalnya, ketika Fang mengambil selembar foto yang ia selipkan pada sebuah buku bergambar favoritnya. Hanyalah selembar foto sang ibu, dan beberapa partitur lagu favoritnya yang sempat ia bawa sebelum pergi dari rumahnya dulu. Sambil berbaring, ia akan memandangi foto itu dan menceritakan bagaimana ia telah lebih baik dalam bermain piano, dan bagaimana ia tak sabar untuk berlatih dengan guru barunya besok. Pada les piano rahasianya.

Setelah puas bercerita, maka Fang pun akan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia takkan menangis lagi, karena ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum ia menjadi pemain piano yang hebat seperti ibunya, maka ia akan terus berusaha. Ia pun lalu memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya, berharap bahwa langit berbintang akan segera datang. Agar ia bisa kembali membayangkan bahwa di tempat sejauh bintang itu, ibunya tengah memandanginya lekat-lekat.

-PmW-

 _Yang kedua adalah sosok pria ramah yang bahkan tak bisa ia ingat dengan baik setiap gurat wajahnya. Mungkin karena waktu yang mereka lewati yang lebih singkat, namun tak ternilai harganya bagi Fang. Sebuah tumpuan baginya untuk tak menyerah untuk terus berlatih piano._

Pria itu Fang temui ketika ia baru saja turun dari kereta, ketika manik violet mungilnya menangkap figur seorang pria berjaket hitam yang tengah memainkan piano yang disediakan di peron. Lagu itu ia ingat betul sebagai lagu awan, yang menjadi lagu kesukaan ibunya. Dalam sekejap, rasa sedih atas kepindahannya ke kota asing ini bersama paman, menguap bersama lantunan lagu yang dimainkan. Sebuah perasaan nostagia menuntun Fang kembali pada matra suara itu.

Pertemuan kedua terjadi saat Fang kembali ke stasiun, karena ia tak tahu lagi dimana ada piano yang bisa ia mainkan. Paman tak akan mengizinkannya les piano, dan tak ada alat musik itu di sekolahnya yang sekarang.

Fang mula-mula berusaha untuk memainkan lagu favorit sang ibu. Tapi karena telah lama tak berlatih, ia semakin frustasi karena nada-nada sumbang yang tercipta dari permainannya. Saat itulah pria berjaket hitam itu menghampiri dan menawarinya untuk melatihnya setiap minggunya. Pria itu tak pernah meminta bayaran apapun pada Fang, asalkan Fang patuh dan semakin lancar bermain.

Piano di stasiun itu akan direservasi oleh dua orang selama beberapa jam pada setiap Sabtu. Sebuah lapak les piano mingguan itu hanya terdiri dari seorang murid yang tak lain adalah Fang.

 _._

 _._

Hari itu, setelah cukup sulit menyelinap keluar di antara udara yang begitu dingin, sosok gurunya itu tak nampak jua. Sebuah keanehan dimana biasanya guru itu tak pernah terlambat datang. Sembari sedikit gelisah, Fang menyebarkan tatapannya pada setiap sudut peron. Menunggu hingga sosok akrab segera menghampirinya seperti biasa.

Namun kali ini, bukanlah pria itu yang menemuinya di bangku tunggu di peron itu.

"Kakak siapa...?" Tanya Fang ketika seorang wanita yang sedikit lebih muda dari kakak itu menghampirinya di peron.

"Adik dari pak gurumu..." Sebuah senyuman teriring dengan nada ramah itu, membuat Fang yakin bahwa kakak ini tidak berbohong.

"Pak guru dimana? Dia ngga datang?" Tanya Fang, karena gurunya itu tak pernah absen setiap minggunya.

"Maaf ya dik, pak guru nggak bisa lagi datang..." Wanita itu kini mulai gemetar. "Kakak tahu kalau dia sering ke sini karena dia sering cerita soal muridnya di peron ini."

"Maksudnya ngga bisa datang gimana kak? Apa pak guru sibuk...?" Fang mengerutkan dahinya karena masih bingung.

Sembari menggeleng, wanita berambut cokelat sebahu itu kini mulai menyeka air matanya, "Iya.. pa guru sudah pergi jauh sekali. Dan karena dia ngga akan datang ke sini, adik ngga usah menunggunya ya..."

Fang kini semakin mengerutkan dahinya, namun kakak perempuan itu kini memeluknya sambil menangis. Barulah Fang terdiam, dan dengan berat hati, ia berjanji untuk tidak menunggu lagi di peron. Lalu ia pun mencoba menghibur kakak itu dengan salah satu lagu yang diajarkan padanya.

 _Anak itu akhirnya mengartikan makna yang tersirat dari ucapan wanita itu, bertahun-tahun setelahnya. Mengapa gurunya itu tak lagi bisa datang. Mengapa kakak itu jauh-jauh datang dan memintanya untuk tidak lagi menunggu di peron. Juga makna dari tangisan dan pelukan dari wanita itu ketika untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia memainkan piano di stasiun._

-PmW-

Semua terjadi begitu saja, ketika ia pulang dan mendapati paman telah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia ketahuan menyelinap ke luar, dan Fang tahu bahwa paman takkan senang dengan hal ini. Semua teriakan marah paman bias di telinganya, Fang hanya tertunduk dalam. Sebuah fakta dimana ia takkan lagi bertemu dengan kakak itu terus bergaung dalam benaknya.

 _Hingga paman memutuskan sebuah hukuman yang tak pernah Fang kira sebelumnya._

Bunga api itu berhamburan di udara, menjadi sisa-sisa lembaran kertas yang setengah lebur menjadi abu. Fang memandangi bagaimana buku-buku koleksinya, partitur lagu awan favorit sang ibu, juga foto yang terselip di buku itu kini musnah. Setelah beberapa perlawanan yang berakhir nihil, ia harus kehilangan seluruh harta miliknya. Untuk pertama kalinya Fang melanggar janjinya dan kembali menagis sampai rasanya tak lagi bisa. Ia tak sanggup lagi menghadapi sebuah hari yang terus menjadi lebih buruk baginya.

Barulah Fang menyadari bahwa semua menjadi tawar, ia tak memiliki apapun lagi yang berarti. Apapun yang sanggup menahan akalnya untuk tetap di tempat yang seakan penjara tanpa setitik pun belas kasih.

Malam harinya, Fang memutuskan bahwa di sana bukanlah lagi rumahnya. Ia harus pergi dari sana... Ke mana pun asalkan tidak di sana.. _._

.

.

Dalam sebuah terowongan buatan di taman itu, Fang menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Sebuah tempat yang cukup baginya untuk bersandar setelah lama kakinya berjalan. Ia mengingat lagi bahwa sang ibu pergi setelah tertidur dan tak bangun lagi. Oleh karena itu, kedua matanya memejam, berharap tak akan terbangun lagi.

Sebentar lagi, jika ia memejamkan matanya lebih lama, Fang mengira bahwa ia akan pergi menuju tempat dimana sang ibu berada. Dingin kini tak lagi ia rasakan, sepi kini ia sambut dalam rengkuhan tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin pulang, ia hanya ingin kembali ke dalam pangkuan yang hangat. Satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa bahagia, tanpa harus sakit dan kesepian seperti ini lagi.

 _Dalam beku, Fang menunggu. Bersama angan yang tersisa._

"Hei.. kamu siapa?" Suara seorang anak laki-laki membuat mata Fang urung terpejam.

Walau sedikit kabur, ia bisa melihat seorang anak sebayanya yang memakai topi dan jaket berwarna jingga. Entah sejak kapan ia berdiri di depan pintu masuk terowongan itu, Fang tak tahu. Yang pasti, Fang tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Namaku Boboiboy! Salam kenal!" Anak yang menyebutkan namanya itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Fang, yang tak sekalipun Fang sambut.

"Sebentar lagi bakal ada badai salju. Ngga boleh di luar kata kak Taufan, nanti bisa sakit..." Tak peduli dengan sikap acuh itu, anak laki-laki itu kembali mengajaknya berbicara.

"Bukan urusanmu..." Jawab Fang ketus.

"Ngga boleh, yuk aku antar pulang..." Kini sang anak bertopi oranye itu mencoba menarik tangan Fang.

Kini Fang tak bisa lagi acuh, mencoba untuk menepis tangan yang mencoba melingkari sikunya.

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu kan!" Seru Fang semakin kesal, namun ia tak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk bersuara keras.

Manik violet itu pun menatap singkat anak laki-laki itu, yang memiliki wajah yang begitu ramah. Fang entah kenapa membayangkan bahwa anak ini pasti bernasib lebih baik darinya. Pastinya ia memiliki sebuah keluarga dan rumah yang menanti untuknya pulang. Sebersit rasa iri sempat memuncak, karena dibandingkan keadaannya yang tak memiliki apa-apa, anak itu pasti kebalikan dari dirinya.

"Aku... ngga punya... rumah buat pulang... ugh... hiks" Fang mencoba untuk menyeka tangisannya, namun kata-kata itu terlepas begitu saja karena ia begitu kesal. "Pergi sana!"

Belum sempat ia mendengar jawaban dari anak itu, Fang pun merasakan bahwa pandangan berputar. Suara yang semula cukup jelas terdengar, kini mulai mengabur. Untuk sejenak, hanyalah gelap yang menguasai benaknya. Sebelum perlahan, ia kembali terbangun. Ia berada di atas tumpuan punggung seseorang, yang tak lain adalah anak aneh yang ditemuinya barusan. Anak itu nampak berusaha membawanya pergi dari taman.

"Yosh.!" Ujar anak bertopi oranye itu, sekuat tenaga ia menggendong Fang.

Fang tahu bahwa tubuhnya lebih besar dari anak itu, pastilah sulit untuk menggendongnya seperti ini. Fang pun tak lagi memiliki tenaga, hanya bisa membiarkan anak itu menggendongnya.

"Aku bilang... aku ngga punya rumah kan.." Ujar Fang pelan, ia tak tahu anak ini akan membawanya ke mana.

"Makannya, kita pulang ke rumahku." Jawab anak bertopi itu sembari tersenyum.

Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang berbagi dengan Fang sebelumnya, dan Boboiboy adalah yang pertama. Hal itulah yang perlahan mengurungkan niatnya barusan, sebuah suara yang teramat tulus dan sungguh-sungguh, berasal dari anak yang sebaya dengannya. Bukan nada ramah penuh kebohongan seperti yang dulu sang paman ucapkan saat menyambutnya.

"Di sana ngga ada orang jahat?" Fang pun kini bertanya, memastikan tak ada orang seperti paman di sana.

"Ngga ada kok! Tenang saja!" Jawab anak itu mantap.

Lalu selanjutnya, Boboiboy bercerita tentang kedua kakak yang merawatnya. Sembari sesekali membenarkan posisi Fang yang merosot, ia terus menggendongnya pulang.

 _Fang tak pernah tahu bahwa bertahun-tahun kemudian, anak ini akan menjadi rival tangguhnya. Ketika hari-hari mereka lewati dengan berbagai kisah baru yang perlahan mengubur memori kelamnya malam itu._

-PmW-

Baik Halilintar maupun Taufan termenung cukup lama ketika mendapati apa yang Boboiboy bawa pulang malam itu. Keduanya tahu bahwa adik mereka, yang baru masuk kelas satu itu adalah anak yang sayang pada hewan. Tak akan aneh jika tiba-tiba Boboiboy membawa seekor kucing yang kedinginan di luar sana. Jadi keduanya tak menyangka akan mendapati Boboiboy membawa pulang seorang anak laki-laki sebanyanya, yang kini tertidur pada sofa di ruang tengah.

Sementara Halilintar masih mencerna baik-baik apa yang terjadi, Taufan sudah berseru nyaring, "PAPAH! ANAK KITA NAMBAH SATU!"

Sebuah bogem refleks dilancarkan Halilintar, karena suara Taufan hampir merobek gendang telinganya barusan.

"BERISIK DASAR BEGO! ini bukan waktunya bercanda!" Ujar Halilintar, lalu ia pun beralih pada sang adik. "Boboiboy, nanti bisa ceritakan anak ini kenapa?"

Boboiboy pun mengiyakan dengan semangat, membuat Halilintar tersenyum dan menepuk kepala anak itu.

"Uwah, bajunya basah begini. Kak Hali, tolong bawain baju sama handuk di atas dong!" Taufan, yang kini berdiri di depan sofa, mulai menyadari bahwa mereka harus mengganti baju yang basah itu sebelum anak itu terkena radang beku.

"Oke, nyalain penghangat juga." Halilintar pun beranjak ke lantai atas.

"Biar Boboiboy bantu!" Boboiboy berlari kecil mengikuti Halilintar.

"Tapi kamu ganti baju juga ya, Boboiboy. Lihat, bajumu juga basah begitu. Nanti masuk angin loh." Ujar Taufan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kini tiga cangkir cokelat yang masih mengepul tersaji di atas meja ruang tamu. Boboiboy menceritakan bagaimana ia melihat anak berkacamata itu berada di taman sendirian. Dan karena tidak punya rumah, Boboiboy memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang. Kedua pria itu hanya bisa memaklumi, karena dengan cuaca beku di luar sana. Tapi mereka harus secepatnya mengetahui siapa anak itu, dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab menjaganya.

"Dia boleh tinggal di sini ya kak?" Pinta Boboiboy, iris hazelnya terlihat cemerlang penuh harap. Anak itu membayangkan bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan seorang teman yang akan menemaninya di rumah.

Baik Halilintar maupun Taufan hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

.

.

Dua hari setelah malam dimana Boboiboy membawa anak yang ternyata bernama Fang itu pulang, Halilintar akhirnya menemui ayah angkat Fang. Setelah mereka membuat Fang, yang entah kenapa tidak menyukai kehadiran Halilintar, menyebutkan dimana ia tinggal sebelumnya. Fang begitu pendiam, dan tidak begitu kooperatif jika ditanyai apapun. Lalu selepas kunjungan itu, Halilintar jadi tahu persis kenapa.

Halilintar tak begitu terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah mabuk. Pria itu awalnya meracau tentang istrinya yang kabur dengan sejumlah uang yang mereka dapatkan dari menjual rumah. Awalnya Halilintar tak mengerti dengan masalah itu, dan mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke sana.

Setelah menjelaskan keadaan Fang, pria itu tetap tak peduli, begitupun ketika ia meminta persetujuan untuk menjadi wali Fang dan mengizinkannya tinggal di rumah mereka.

"Ambil saja anak itu, toh aku sudah ngga peduli lagi..." Sebuah persetujuan yang begitu mudah sekaligus dingin.

Pemilik manik ruby itu mencoba untuk tidak terbawa emosi, hanya menyuruh pria itu mengisi beberapa surat dan kemudian pergi dari sana. Halilintar tahu bahwa Fang diadopsi di sana hanya karena uang. Bukan sekali ia menyaksikan anak-anak yang tidak mendapat orang tua angkat yang baik. Tak jarang ia melihat anak-anak kembali ke panti asuhan karena keluarga angkat yang seperti itu.

Halilintar dan Taufan cukup beruntung, karena Tok Aba adalah orang yang mengadopsi mereka. Oleh karena itu, seiring dengan permintaan Boboiboy untuk mengizinkan anak berkacamata itu tinggal, maka ia akan mengusahakannya.

 _Sulit untuk memperoleh kepercayaan dari Fang, terlebih setelah apa yang dialaminya malam itu. Barulah ketika Boboiboy meminta sebuah piano tua itu diperbaiki, Fang sedikit demi sedikit luruh. Hadirnya di sana mulai berubah dari sekedar anak yang tak punya tempat pulang di malam itu._

 _Baik Halilintar maupun Taufan tak menyesali keputusan mereka untuk menyambut Fang pada keluarga mereka, yang memang bukan terikat karena hubungan sedarah. Karena sejak itu, rumah mungil itu terasa semakin hidup. Dengan lantunan suara piano, ataupun perdebatan kedua rival itu setiap harinya._

-PmW-

Dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak ia miliki, Fang takkan pernah mengira sebuah piano akan menjadi hadiah untuknya, tak lama setelah ia pindah ke rumah kecil itu. Piano yang diperbaiki itu mungkinlah piano sederhana yang harganya tak seberapa, namun tak ternilai harganya bagi anak itu. Hal yang selama ini ia benar-benar ingin dimilikinya, yang terasa seperti angan yang takkan sanggup terwujud.

Boboiboy, anak yang menghampirinya di malam itu kini berhasil menghidupkan makna dalam hidupnya. Setelah ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menggapai sosok ibunya yang berada jauh sekali, sejauh gemintang pada langit malam. Saat itulah sebuah kesempatan ia raih kembali, meneruskan hari demi hari pada lembaran ingatan yang baru.

 _Hidup adalah memberi dan menerima, begitulah sang ibu mengajari Fang. Ia selama ini hanya terus menerima, tanpa sekalipun bisa memberikan apapun bagi sosok yang begitu berharga baginya. Ketika ia belum bisa berbuat apa-apa, sang ibu telah pergi dan takkan pernah kembali. Ketika ia belum lancar dalam memainkan lagu-lagu yang diajarkan, sosok pria baik hati tak lagi bisa ia jumpai. Apakah sekarang, ia pun tak bisa membalas apa yang Boboiboy berikan padanya?_

Fang takut sekali, atas sebuah akhir dari setiap perpisahan yang membawanya pada sebuah dunia monokrom. Dunia dimana makna atas hadirnya kembali sirna. Namun kini perpisahan itu kembali semakin nyata. Walaupun sosok sang rival ada di sini, tepat di sampingnya, ia merasa bahwa cepat atau lambat, sebuah siklus hidupnya akan kembali terulang.

-PmW-

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 11: Kontradiksi**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua iris hazel itu nampak statis, tertuju pada sosok yang masih belum terbangun. Boboiboy bisa membayangkan bahwa situasinya sekarang hanya mengungkit ingatan Fang tentang sang ibu. Ia menerka-nerka, apakah Fang mengingat sosok yang begitu ingin ia jumpai dalam mimpinya. Karena Boboiboy menyadari pelupuk mata sahabatnya itu yang meninggalkan jejak basah, serta suara isakan pelan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Tangan itu pun terulur, menjangkau surai Fang dan berusaha mengelusnya. Andaikan ia bisa menghilangkan apa yang kini membebani batin sang rival. Jika menghapus jejaknya dari setiap ingatan semua orang adalah satu-satunya jalan, Boboiboy tak keberatan sekalipun. Tapi, di sinilah ia berada, menyaksikan kembali bagaimana orang terdekatnya menangis lagi karenanya.

Permintaan maaf takkan pernah cukup, tak mampu merangkai kembali apa yang telah hancur menyerpih kemarin. Namun hanyalah ungkapan itu, yang tak lagi bisa terbendung dan terus ia ucapkan pada Fang.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku Fang..."

Hari-hari yang mereka lewati adalah suatu anugerah bagi Boboiboy, yang sanggup menghapus perasaan sepi yang menghantuinya. Andaikan bukanlah dirinya yang berada di sini, tapi orang lain yang lebih pantas darinya. Yang takkan membuat siapapun bersedih lagi, yang takkan menyeret siapapun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 **A/N:**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sempat membaca chapter kali ini, jujur saya selalu mendapat kendala untuk meneruskan minggu-minggu kemarin m(_ _)m**

 **Alur cerita memang sudah saya tetapkan sejak lama, jadi ke mana cerita ini akan berjalan pun sudah tergambar. Semoga tak banyak lagi halangan untuk chapter ke depan.**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagiii ^^**


	12. Kontradiksi

_Kata-kata yang terucap seringkali terbias oleh semburat intuisi, yang segan untuk meraih sosok itu. Padahal ingin rasanya sekuat tenaga lantang berseru, meneriakkan sebuah ungkapan yang semakin sesak, ingin menyeruak. Namun fakta yang hadir seringkali bersebrangan, terlalu kontras dengan ego yang ingin mendekapnya dengan erat._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 11: Kontradiksi

Sepucuk surat dalam amplop putih itu ditatap kosong oleh Fang. Dirinya yang biasa seharusnya akan tersenyum-senyum, membayangkan bagaimana memamerkan kehebatannya pada teman-teman yang memang sedang menjenguk Boboiboy hari itu. Tapi kali ini, ia pun menyimpan kembali kertas itu ke dalam amplop, lalu ia pun kembali pada suasana riuh yang sejak satu jam lalu terus hinggap di ruang tengah rumah.

Yaya dan Ying tengah duduk di sofa bersama Boboiboy (yang duduk di pojok sofa sambil bersandar). Mereka menyimak bagaimana Gopal dan Api sedari tadi bercerita dengan suara menggebu-gebu. Tentang bagaimana dalam game melawan kakak kelas, mereka bisa menang dengan lima gol tanpa balas.

"... dan pelatih langsung memilih tujuh orang dari kelas 1 termasuk aku dan Api untuk masuk ke formasi tim di turnamen minggu depan!" Gopal pun melanjutkan cerita kemenangan manis mereka.

"Dengan hattrick kemarin, aku bisa buktikan kalau kita semua memang lebih hebat dan pantas menerima gelar juara tahun kemarin! Huh, tahu rasa mereka!" Timbal Api, tangannya mengepal penuh kepuasan.

"Wow, hebat lah kalian.." Ujar Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lega. Syukurlah dengan bantuan Gopal, Api telah kembali pada tim sepakbola. Dan mereka berhasil unjuk gigi dan menunjukkan kapasitas mereka dalam bermain, yang memang Boboiboy tahu lebih baik dari kakak kelas mereka itu.

"Fang, tadi ada siapa?" Melihat kedatangan sang remaja berkacamata, Yaya pun bertanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok." Ujar Fang singkat. Langkahnya pun terarah pada kamarnya di lantai dua, niatnya tak lain untuk menyimpan suratnya.

"Eits... suratnya aku pinjem dulu ya!" Tangan gesit Api dengan usilnya mengambil surat yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Fang.

"API! Balikin!" Fang pun mencoba meraih kembali suratnya, namun Api pun berkelit dan mengeluarkan carik kertas itu dari amplop.

"Hmm... Gopal, kamu saja lah yang baca!..." Ujar Api sembari cemberut, matanya jenuh ketika menemukan alinea-alinea yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu panjang itu.

"Ish.. sini biar aku yang baca!" Seru Ying dengan gemas, merebut carik kertas itu dari Api. Baru saja sekedip mata ia melihat surat itu, Ying langsung berseru lantang. "Wow Fang! Kamu akhirnya lolos ke lomba komposisi lagu?!"

"Waah, yang benar Ying?!" Sahut Gopal, ekspresinya menyiratkan rasa tak percaya.

"Beneran lah! Dan lagi, lomba komposisi lagu ini kan lumayan besar? Beruntung sekali sih kau Fang!" Lanjut Ying sembari menunjukkan surat itu pada semua orang di sana.

"Ya sudah pasti karena lagu yang aku ciptakan bagus kan? Kembaliin sini suratnya!" Seru Fang sembari mengulurkan tangannya, merebut suratnya itu kembali.

"Wooo! Berarti nanti kita bisa nobar dong!" Sembari mengacungkan satu tangannya, Api pun bersorak. Lalu ia pun mengalungkan satu tangan lainnya pada leher Air, yang sedari tadi duduk sambil terkantuk-kantuk di karpet.

"Memangnya pertandingan bola apa..." Komentar Fang.

"Api... lepasin..." Sebelum tangan itu bergeming dan menyegel lehernya secara permanen, Air meminta tolong pada sobat hiperaktifnya itu dengan sisa napasnya.

"Yosh! Kalau nanti kau tampil, kita harus datang ke sana! Sediakan tiket nonton buat kita ya Fang!" Seru Ying dengan semangat.

"Hihi.. jadi ngga sabar ya." Timbal Yaya.

"Hiks... ngga sia-sia kau jadi penunggu ruangan musik sampai-sampai semua orang mulai mikir apa itu pianonya yang jalan sendiri..." Ujar Gopal, yang sontak membuat orang yang disanjung atau disindir itu pun marah.

"Pokoknya kita semua pasti nonton! Ngga mau tahu Fang!" Ying masih bersikeras, dengan lantang ia berkata demikian di depan remaja berkacamata itu.

"Ish.. aku mana tahu soal tiket lah! Cari saja sendiri!" Protes Fang.

"Pfft...hahaha!" Suara tawa dari Boboiboy, yang tak lain karena dari kelakukan sahabat-sahabatnya itu tentunya mendapat atensi dari semua orang yang ada di sana. Mereka sekilas saling berpandangan sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegaduhan barusan.

"Yo, kawan-kawan!" Sembari menjejakkan sebelah kakinya ke atas sofa dan mengacungkan telunjuknya, Gopal pun memberikan komando. "Nanti bulan depan, kita saksikan bagaimana pianis narsis kita ini beraksi!"

"OOOOO!" Sahut semua orang kecuali Fang dan Gopal dengan kompaknya.

 _Hampir beberapa minggu berlalu sejak perseteruan Api dengan Boboiboy, sejak Boboiboy sakit dan terpaksa mulai absen dari kelas. Mereka semua akhirnya tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy. Walau tanpa bahasa apapun pada mantan kapten mereka itu, sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri kesalah pahaman kemarin._

 _Rasa khawatir tentu saja muncul pada keenam remaja itu sekarang, namun semua berusaha untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasanya. Karena emosi negatif dan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan justru hanya akan membuat sahabat mereka itu tertekan._

 _Dan barusan, ketika tawa itu kembali pada sahabat bertopi oranye mereka, keenam orang itu pun langsung menyadarinya. Walau hanya sekejap, ia kembali tertawa. Walau hanya sebentar, ia bisa melepaskan pemikiran berat itu untuk sejenak._

-PmW-

Rutinitas di rumah kecil itu mulai sedikit bergeser, dimana bukan hanya karena akhir tahun yang menjelang dan suasana beku yang kian mengigit. Fang kadang-kadang memilih untuk izin dari sekolah, terutama jika Boboiboy baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Menemani dan membantu sang rival ketika ia mulai sering mual dan lemas karena efek obat terapi.

Boboiboy memilih untuk berobat jalan dibandingkan dengan terus berada di rumah sakit. Halilintar dengan berat mengizinkan, asalkan Boboiboy berjanji untuk beristirahat dan baik-baik di rumah. Segera setelah dokter memutuskan bahwa Boboiboy cukup sehat, maka Boboiboy pun kembali pulang dan sedikit lebih ceria dengan rutinitas akrab yang dirindukannya di rumah.

"Nih, jangan lupa minum obatmu Boboiboy" Fang menyodorkan segelas air dan bungkusan obat itu pada sang rival. "Aku ngga mau Kak Hali inspeksi dan kita kena marah lagi..."

"Iya, iya..." Walaupun dengan sedikit enggan, Boboiboy pun mulai meminum obatnya.

"Tidur gih, udah jam segini." Tambah Fang, yang belakangan menjadi alarm hidup bagi sang rival.

Dengan lesu, Boboiboy pun naik ke kasurnya dan berbaring miring ke arah Fang, yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah atau apapun yang sedari tadi menguras atensinya di meja belajar.

"Fang..."

"Apa?"

"Aku belum ngantuk..."

"Hhhhh... ini bukan masalah ngantuk lagi, tapi kau harus banyak istirahat bukan?" Fang mulai menyusun kertas-kertas partitur dan beranjak menuju pianonya.

"Fang jahaat... kamu jadi mirip kak Hali..." Ujar Boboiboy dengan nada kecewa.

"Biarin, makannya cepat sehat lagi sana." Sahut Fang singkat.

"Okelah, aku tidur..." Ada jeda sebelum remaja beriris hazel itu kembali melanjutkan "...setelah kamu sekali lagi main lagu untuk lombamu nanti! hehehe..."

"Sebentar saja tapi." Fang memang akan mencoba memainkan lagu itu sekarang, jadi ia tak lanjut memprotes.

Fang pun menggeser duduknya agak sedikit ke tepi bangku panjang, menyediakan ruang untuk sang rival yang kini kembali pada kebiasaan masa kecil mereka: mengamati permainan piano Fang dari dekat. Boboiboy dengan semangat beranjak dan duduk di samping Fang, turut menyeret selimutnya yang masih melingkupi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Walaupun seringkali tak punya banyak tenaga, entah mengapa dia selalu antusias jika Fang mengizinkannya untuk sekedar menyimak permainan pianonya.

 _Di antara denting instrumen itu, senandung pelan terdengar mengiringi. Tak lain ia berasal dari mulut Boboiboy yang selalu tak tahan untuk menyerta. Merdu seperti biasanya, walau masih belum memiliki wujud berupa kata-kata. Dalam durasi yang singkat itu, jika sang rival ikut bersenandung, maka ia tak bisa tak terkesima. Walaupun Fang yang menciptakan lagu itu, tapi sang rival selalu memberikan sentuhan berbeda dengan hobi isengnya itu._

"Fang... saat kamu ikut lomba nanti, berarti kamu jadi lebih hebat dariku ya?" Setelah lagu itu selesai, tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy berkata demikian.

"... kamu ngga kesal nih?" Alih-alih menimpali dengan penuh rasa senang, Fang menanyakan hal itu pada sang rival.

"Pastinya kesal dong, sekarang kan aku ngga bisa ke lapangan... Tapi aku yakin Gopal dan Api bisa lolos lagi ke babak final!" Boboiboy pun mengangkat jempolnya, berusaha untuk tetap ceria.

 _Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam perseteruan mereka, Boboiboy terpaksa mengakui bahwa ia tak bisa lagi berdiri di lapangan. Bahwa ia tak bisa membuktikan kehebatannya dalam bermain sepakbola. Sebuah pengakuan barusan adalah yang pertama, mengisyaratkan bahwa Fang kali ini jauh lebih maju darinya. Walau Fang selalu ingin membuktikan bahwa ia lebih hebat dari remaja bertopi oranye itu, 'kemenangan' kali ini seolah menjadi begitu hambar._

"Sudah ah, tidur sana..." Fang pun melirik tajam Boboiboy, tak lain karena sudah tuntas menjalankan tugas demi membujuknya untuk cepat-cepat tidur. Ia pun tak ingin memperpanjang topik barusan.

"Iya deh bos..." Boboiboy pun kini bangkit dan sesuai janjinya tadi, maka sudah saatnya ia beranjak lagi.

Fang masih terus berlatih, hingga terinterupsi oleh suara gedebuk jatuh beberapa detik kemudian. Suara itu membuat Fang seketika bangkit dan bergegas menghampiri rivalnya, yang memang menjadi sumber suara barusan.

"Boboiboy?! Oi, kamu kenapa?" Fang langsung panik, berharap Boboiboy tidak kenapa-kenapa. Mereka hanya berdua sekarang dan Fang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan sang rival.

"Tadi kayaknya kepeleset sama selimut, hehe.." Jawab Boboiboy, agak linglung ia karena tiba-tiba jatuh terguling barusan.

"Tsk, jangan bikin kaget dong..." Fang pun bergumam sedikit marah, barusan jantungnya benar-benar nyaris copot pasalnya.

Setelah Boboiboy dengan sendirinya beranjak ke kasur, Fang pun kembali pada pianonya dan mulai melantunkan nada-nada pelan sebagai pengantar tidur bagi sang rival. Di rumah sakit, tentunya Fang tak bisa memainkan piano seperti ini untuk Boboiboy. Entah berapa lama Boboiboy berada di rumah sakit sewaktu kecil dulu, namun rivalnya sempat bercerita bahwa yang dia lalui adalah jam-jam panjang penuh rasa bosan dan sepi. Karenanya, ia begitu senang bisa pulang dan tetap mendengarkan permainan piano Fang.

 _Padahal, yang ia lakukan hanyalah merangkai nada, tapi Boboiboy memintanya untuk terus melantunkannya. Ia tak memiliki daya untuk sekedar meringankan rasa sakitnya, tapi senyum itu terus hadir ketika jemarinya menari di atas piano._

-PmW-

Malam telah larut, cukup lama sejak Boboiboy menyerah dan tidur. Taufan seharusnya pulang beberapa jam yang lalu, namun sampai tengah malam malah belum nampak juga batang hidungnya. Fang baru saja selesai merapikan meja belajarnya ketika suara motor diikuti suara langkah kaki yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Ia pun dengan santai menuruni undak tangga dalam suasana remang-remang.

Ketika mendengar suara pintu yang macet, Fang langsung berbelok menuju rak televisi terlebih dahulu. Tangannya pun dengan gesit meraih kunci berwarna perak yang tergeletak di sana. Setiap kali Taufan pulang, ada kemungkinan tujuh puluh persen bahwa ia lupa untuk membawa kunci rumah. Entah itu kuncinya tertinggal di indekos mereka, atau masih dibawa oleh Halilintar (membuat duplikat kunci telah menjadi mitos karena mereka berdua selalu lupa, dan Fang sudah malas mengingatkan).

"Ngapain malah di luar kak? Mau jadi balok es ya?" Sebuah sindiran Fang lontarkan ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Taufan yang tengah duduk di kursi beranda.

"Eh, dikira sudah pada tidur pulas..." Taufan pun nyengir, mencoba untuk terlihat konyol karena memutuskan untuk duduk termenung di luar ketika udara sedang dingin-dinginnya.

"Kakak lupa kunci lagi kan? Padahal tinggal telepon saja. Gedor malah kalau perlu." Ujar Fang sembari mulai menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk mereka berdua di dapur.

"Tadi baru mau lurusin kaki sambil kirim pesan, eh kamu keburu ke sini..." Taufan pun menutup pintu, beranjak ke ruang tengah lalu rebah di sofa. "Kalau kakak gedor pintu nanti malah ricuh. Nggak mau lah kalau Boboiboy sampai kebangun."

"Iya sih, dia pasti langsung nanya kakak kenapa telat begini pulangnya." Fang pun bisa membayangkan kalau rivalnya itu selalu gampang khawatir.

Tak lama Fang pun menyajikan dua cangkir cokelat panas di meja, yang disambut dengan bahagia oleh Taufan.

"Jangan bilang kakak telat pulang karena nyasar lagi waktu mengantar paket?" Fang berusaha untuk memastikan bahwa terkaannya barusan meleset.

"Tahu aja kau Fang, hehe" Taufan pun nyengir. "Tapi kali ini, aku cuma salah baca peta!" Ia pun mengacungkan jempolnya dengan bangga.

' _Bukannya itu sama saja nyasar ya?'_ Pikir Fang.

Sudah lebih dari dua pekan sejak kedua orang dewasa itu mulai mengambil kerja sampingan. Walaupun baik Halilintar dan Taufan sudah menabung jikalau kondisi mereka menjadi seperti sekarang, tetap saja tabungan itu belum menutup kebutuhan mereka sepenuhnya. Fang tak tahu persis apa pekerjaan sampingan Halilintar, tapi ia tahu bahwa Taufan menjadi kurir.

Iris safir Taufan kini tertuju pada cokelat panas, termenung ia sejenak sebelum kembali buka suara. "Oh ya Fang, soal kerja sampinganku dan kak Hali... ngga usah diceritakan ke Boboiboy, oke?"

"Lah, bukannya sekarang kita ngga akan rahasia-rahasiaan lagi kak?" Fang pun sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tidak diberi tahu apapun sampai beberapa waktu lalu soal sakitnya Boboiboy, ia langsung skeptis.

"Kalau soal begini sih, Boboiboy pasti sudah tahu" Taufan pun tertawa singkat, sebelum kembali raut wajahnya kembali agak sendu "Tapi setidaknya nggak usah diungkit-ungkit pas ngobrol ya?"

Fang pun mengiyakan, lalu lanjut bertanya "Memangnya kenapa kak?"

"Topik yang agak riskan sih. Dulu aku sama kak Hali pernah membuat Boboiboy merajuk karena hal ini." Sambil bertopang dagu, Taufan pun mulai mengingat kembali kejadian lebih dari satu sekade yang lalu, sebelum Fang berada di rumah ini tentunya.

Fang berusaha menelan baik-baik cerita singkat barusan, namun pertanyaan barusan belum terjawab sepenuhnya.

"Yah, ceritanya sudah lama sih. Boboiboy itu sering merasa bersalah, padahal memang ini menjadi tanggung jawabkku dan Hali..." Lanjut Taufan sebelum menyeruput minumannya lagi.

Walaupun masih tergelitik untuk tahu apa yang terjadi dulu, Fang memilih untuk tidak lagi bertanya. Karena pernyataan barusan membuatnya semakin ingin cepat dewasa dan mandiri. _Ah, andaikan ia bisa membantu mereka saat ini juga..._

"Oh ya, katanya tanggal final turnamen sepakbola udah keluar ya?" Topik itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benak Taufan, mengalihkan pembicaraan berat barusan.

"Iya, dan pas bareng lomba komposisi lagu..." Jawab Fang sembari menghela napas panjang. "Tapi lombaku sekarang malam sih... dan itu pun jika tim Gopal dan Api bisa lolos ke babak final."

"Heran juga ya, kok tanggal dua lomba begini bisa terus barengan..." Sebuah tawa pun ikut terdengar darinya, ketika mengingat bagaimana duel Boboiboy dan Fang yang seolah tak pernah usai.

Sepi menyambut untuk sejenak, Taufan merasa bahwa arah percakapan mereka bermuara pada situasi murung akhir-akhir ini. Fang masih termangut-mangut, membayangkan bahwa untuk pertama kali, ia mengikuti lomba tanpa ada hasrat untuk berduel dengan sang rival.

"Fang, setelah lomba ini... kamu punya rencana apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba Taufan ucapkan dengan nada lumayan serius. Pertanda bahwa ia tidak sedang berkelakar seperti biasanya.

Pertanyaan itu sanggup membuat Fang mulai berpikir panjang, kalah oleh sunyi.

"Kalau kau ikut lomba yang sekarang, kau akan dapat pelatihan untuk membuat lagu kan? Kamu sekarang punya kesempatan untuk belajar dari seorang pro di bidang ini."

Baik Taufan maupun Halilintar telah menyimak bagaimana peluang emas yang Fang dapatkan dalam mengikuti lomba komposisi lagu yang sekarang.

"Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana kalau kamu membawa hobimu ini lebih serius?" Lanjut Taufan.

"Aku ingin memikirkannya dulu kak..." Sahut Fang pada akhirnya.

 _Selama ini, Fang menganggap dunia musik sebagai bagian dari keberadaan sang ibu. Yang telah akrab menjamahnya sejak usia belia. Tak pernah ia membayangkan akan berada pada pilihan ini. Tidak hanya memainkan sebuah lagu, tapi merangkai nada-nada miliknya sendiri._

 _Rasanya ada suatu hal yang mengganjal, yang membuat perspektif miliknya menyempit untuk saat ini. Membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk menjawab dengan pasti pertanyaan barusan._

-PmW-

Hari yang ditungggu-tunggu akhirnya menyapa, menjadi pertanda bagi Fang untuk memulai sebuah petualangan baru dalam dunia musiknya. Ia telah mengemas barangnya dengan apik semalam, menyisakan dirinya sendiri untuk tinggal bersiap-siap. Namun penampilannya pagi ini lebih kacau dari biasanya. Sebuah guratan warna gelap di bawah matanya jelas menjabarkan bagaimana ia sulit tertidur semalam.

 _Intuisinya tak bisa berhenti berarak memikirkan rivalnya itu, yang semakin memperkeruh suasana hatinya._

Dua pekan adalah waktu yang cukup lama dalam benak Fang, dimana ia belum pernah jauh dari rumah dalam waktu lebih dari sepekan. Ia tentunya khawatir karena kondisi Boboiboy, dan ia tak bisa membantu apapun selama pelatihan dan puncak lomba komposisi lagunya nanti.

"Lah, malah diem aja!" Sebuah tepukan keras dari Taufan menghantam punggung Fang, membuat lamunannya lenyap seketika.

"Tak apa-apa Fang, kakak dua minggu ini ngga akan pergi ke mana-mana. Jadi jangan khawatir soal Boboiboy, oke?" Seolah menafsirkan raut wajah Fang, Taufan pun kembali memastikan bahwa tak apa-apa jika ia pergi sekarang.

Lalu Halilintar pun memotong pembicaraan keduanya, "Siap-siap sana, nanti kalau keburu siang kamu pergi sendiri."

"Idih, Kak Hali tega banget sih!" Komentar Taufan. "Padahal harusnya kita bangga, akhirnya tuan muda kita bisa ikut lomba keren seperti ini..." Lalu Taufan pun menarik bahu Fang dan mulai mengacak rambut gelap Fang.

"Kak Taufan, lepasin! Aku mau siap-siap lah..." Fang pun kontan memberontak.

Hanya butuh waktu singkat bagi Fang untuk benar-benar siap untuk pergi. Namun tetap saja rasanya ada yang mengganjal, membuatnya sedikit segan untuk bertegur sapa dengan Boboiboy. Rivalnya itu tak banyak berbicara pagi ini, hanya mengamati dari sofa ruang tengah ketika Fang mondar-mandir mempersiapkan diri.

Lalu akhirnya Fang pun mengenakan jaket ungu favoritnya itu, mengikat tali sepatunya, dan lekas mengambil tas punggungnya.

"Aku berangkat ya, kak Taufan pokoknya hati-hati ya di rumah!" Fang pun pamit dan masih ingat ia untuk memastikan bahwa Taufan bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga rumah.

"Iya iya, bawel ah! Kak Hali sudah nungguin di mobil tuh!" Sahut Taufan sambil tertawa kecil.

Fang pun mengangguk dan berbalik menuju pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah suara lantang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Fang!"

Kedua manik violet itu segera saja kembali pada Boboiboy, sebuah ekspresi kebingungan tergambar dari raut wajahnya. Iris Hazel itu pun sama-sama terperangah, terkejut karena sikapnya barusan.

Sedikit gagu, akhirnya Boboiboy kembali berbicara. "Ah.. aku cuma mau bilang, nanti di sana mainkan lagumu yang terbaik ya..!" Rasanya bukan hal ini yang ingin ia sampaikan barusan, tapi tak apa.

"Tentu saja, kalau soal itu serahkan padaku!" Sebuah acungan jempol mengisyaratkan bahwa tak perlu khawatir soal permainan pianonya nanti.

"Hati-hati Fang, jangan malu-maluin orang di rumah ya...!" Ujar Taufan, lagaknya sudah seperti melepaskan seseorang yang hendak merantau jauh "Jangan ngelamun dan senyum-senyum sendiri loh...!"

"Apa sih kak Taufan! Ngga akan lah!" Fang langsung menyambar nasihat Taufan barusan yang sukses membuatnya marah sekaligus malu.

Untuk terakhir kali, Fang memandangi kedua orang di ruang tamu itu. Benaknya masih tertuju pada Boboiboy, yang masih tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pelan. Sebelum ia kembali goyah dan tak ingin pergi, Fang pun beranjak menuju mobil. Lalu dari balik kaca mobil, ia memandangi rumah kecil itu sampai tak lagi terlihat.

 _Sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha menenggelamkan naluri miliknya yang nyaris tumpah barusan. Sebuah suara bak seorang bocah yang menangis dan berkata dengan lantang, yang memohon untuk tidak membiarkan sahabatnya itu pergi. Boboiboy tak begitu mengerti, tapi ketika ia melihat Fang berbalik dan punggungnya semakin menjauh, ingin sekali ia meraih sosok itu Padahal, dalam interval waktu yang tak seberapa, Fang akan kembali pulang. Namun sosok itu seolah takkan lagi bisa ia jumpai, intuisinya entah mengapa terus berkata demikian._

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 12:** _ **Nuvole Bianche –**_ **Awan**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua seolah berputar tanpa poros, membuat Boboiboy menerka-nerka apakah dunia dalam visinya benar-benar menjadi semakin asing baginya. Di kamar yang biasanya selalu hangat oleh hadirnya Fang, kini ia berusaha mengesampingkan rasa sepi yang menyergapnya. Langkah canggungnya membawa remaja bertopi oranye itu menuju bingkai jendela kamar, dimana manik matanya langsung tertuju pada gugusan bintang yang hadir malam ini.

Namun belum sempat kristal langit itu ia pandangi lama-lama, dimensi yang dipijaknya seolah buyar. Kembali gravitasi menariknya, dan Boboiboy hampir terjatuh sebelum sebuah suara membawa hadirnya kembali.

"Boboiboy, kakak bilang tadi istirahat dulu kan?" Panggil Halilintar, tangan besarnya langsung menjadi tumpuan bagi punggung anak itu.

Namun Boboiboy tak menyahut, hanya tertunduk dalam dengan mata yang masih memejam. Menajamkan kembali kesadarannya yang nyaris menghilang barusan.

"Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Halilintar dengan nada khawatir.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Namun ia tetap tak bisa mengukuhkan kakinya dengan baik di atas lantai, membuat Halilintar mulai tetap menyokong Boboiboy.

"Sudah, sekarang cepat tidur. Besok kita ke dokter lagi..." Ujar Halilintar pelan, lalu tangan Boboiboy tahu-tahu menarik pipa lengan kemejanya.

"Kak..." Akhirnya, suara Boboiboy terdengar.

"Hmm.?"

"Bisa janji satu hal nggak ke Boboiboy...?"

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya, chapter kesebelas~~ Tak disangka-sangka sudah sampai di sini juga :)), terima kasih bagi semua yang masih mengikuti ff ini :)))**

 **Untuk chapter depan, nampaknya akan lebih panjang dari biasanya. Tapi karena chapter yang ditunggu untuk ditulis, semoga bisa update lebih cepat.**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagiii (^^)/**


	13. Nuvole Bianche - Awan

_Lagu bukanlah bentangan irama semata, melainkan mahakarya yang melantunkan kisah pada matra suara. Eksistensi yang walaupun kadang tak memiliki raga berupa kata, namun sanggup memanggil kembali semburat warna yang pernah ditangkap oleh kedua netra. Begitupun dengan sepenggal kisah yang kini masih mengumpulkan lebih banyak makna._

 _Dapatkah kau mendengarnya? Gaung dari teriakan yang kulepaskan. Bersama dengan lagu bermakna awan putih ini..._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 12: _Nuvole Bianche_ – Awan

Suasana lapangan itu riuh dengan semua tim yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum bertanding. Hari itu, turnamen bola di musim dingin memulai babak enambelas besar. Walaupun udara semakin membeku, dan setiap hembusan napas pun menghasilkan kabut singkat, baik Gopal maupun Api menyimpan tekad yang membuat mereka melakukan pemanasan dengan serius.

"Cuacanya semakin dingin ya.."

Gopal dan Api pun dihampiri oleh kakak kelas mereka setelah sesi pemanasan, yang kini ditunjuk sebagai kapten baru. Untunglah setidaknya kakak ini masih respek dan menerima dengan lapang dada kekalahan tim senior tempo hari.

"Kalau begini sih ngga ada apa-apanya kapten!" Timpal Api sembari nyengir.

"Mentang-mentang namamu Api ya..." Komentar Gopal.

"Oiya, kapten kalian itu hebat sekali ya. Aku tak menyangka kalian semua bisa berkembang sepesat ini."

"Tentu saja! kalau Boboiboy ikut di tim inti, sudah pasti kita langsung ke babak final..." Lalu sahutan Gopal pun sedikit memelan pada kata-kata terakhir. Ia nampaknya teringat lagi bagaimana sedihnya mereka dengan absennya sang kapten bertopi oranye.

Api pun menyambung perkataan temannya itu dengan seruan lantang "Pokoknya kita harus menang lagi! Untuk kapten!"

"Untuk kapten yang mana hayoo" Gurau kakak kelas mereka itu.

"Tentunya kakak kapten dan kapten Boboiboy!" Jawap Api dengan penuh semangat.

"Sip, jadi di pertandingan ini siap mengamuk habis-habisan?" Kapten mereka pun kini mengarahkan seruannya barusan pada semua anggota tim, yang telah berkumpul dan sedikit mendengarkan percakapan barusan. Semua anggota tim menyahut dengan kompaknya.

Baru saja mereka hendak beranjak meninggalkan lapangan, langkah Gopal terhenti. Ia pun menarik bahu Api sebelum berkata. "Api, sepertinya mereka beneran nonton hari ini!"

"Mereka ada di mana Gopal?" Manik Api pun dengan semangat mencari teman-teman mereka itu.

"Tuh, sampai temanmu juga ikut." Telunjuk Gopal terarah pada ketiga temannya, yang sedari tadi melambaikan tangan.

"Woah, AIIIR! KAMU LIHAT AKU NGGAA ~~?" Suara keras Api langsung membuat hampir seluruh orang di lapangan meliriknya.

Bagi Api, kehadiran Air di stadion untuk menonton pertandingannya adalah salah satu keajaiban dunia dalam hidupnya.

"Woy kalian, kalau sampai ngga lolos sampai ke babak final kalian ngga akan kami maafkaan!" Ancam Ying sambil menunjuk kedua temannya itu.

"Sudahlah Ying, kalau dipaksakan nggak terlalu baik juga..." Bujuk Yaya, berusaha menenangkan sahabat berkacamata bulatnya itu.

"Semangat mereka nggak boleh sampai kendor Yaya! Nanti mereka malah nggak serius!" Ying, yang dulu adalah teman mereka yang dulu paling pemalu kini berteriak dengan berapi-api. "Ayo Air, kamu juga ikut menyoraki mereka!"

Air tak sekalipun buka mulut, tapi mengacungkan sebuah poster bertuliskan 'MENANG ATAU MATI'. Sebuah karyanya dan Ying sepulang sekolah kemarin, dengan huruf kapital bergaris hitam tebal. Dan kenapa pula ada dekorasi warna merah, seolah menegaskan kata-kata yang terpampang di sana.

"Oke Air, aku pasti bakal cetak goool!" Seolah tak peduli dengan baris kata yang diacungkan sahabatnya itu, Api pun menyahut dengan riang.

"Mereka itu mau ngedukung kita atau ngancam kita sih?" Gopal menatap poster itu dengan horor. Berharap teman mereka itu tidak serius soal apa yang mereka tuliskan di sana.

Gopal dan Api mendapat panggilan dari anggota tim yang lain, karena memang sudah saatnya untuk bersiap-siap sebelum pertandingan. Keduanya mengacungkan jempol mereka pada suporter mereka itu sebelum berlari dan menghilang di balik bangunan stadion.

"Walaupun tanpa Boboiboy, mereka pasti berusaha ya." Ujar Yaya pada kedua temannya itu.

"Makannya, walaupun sekarang Boboiboy tak ada di sini, kita harus mendukung mereka!" Sahut Ying sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Sembari tersenyum, Yaya pun mengiyakan. Air, yang masih mengacungkan poster itu pun ikut menimpali dengan anggukan mantap.

-PmW-

Sebagai orang yang terjun ke dunia komposisi musik baru-baru ini, Fang langsung merasa seperti kembali ke garis permulaan. Ia dulu hanya iseng menggubah sebuah lagu di sela penat selama berlatih piano, lalu sebuah keisengan itu kini mengantarkannya ke sini. Di antara beberapa lomba komposisi lagu dimana ia memasukkan beberapa lagu ciptaannya, remaja berkacamata itu tak menyangka bahwa benih yang dituainya itu justru mengakar di lomba yang notabene adalah perlombaan yang cukup bergengsi.

Fang tentunya bersyukur karena akhirnya ia bisa menembus babak seleksi dan setidaknya memiliki kesempatan untuk dekat dengan gelar juara. Tapi terlalu cepat untuk mengibarkan panji kemenangan, karena seseorang dengan koleksi titel juara di lomba komposisi musik seusianya, juga lolos seleksi.

Di sebuah penginapan yang di sewa untuk para peserta dan letaknya tak jauh dari gedungtempat puncak lomba itu diadakan nantinya, Fang dan peserta lain tinggal untuk sementara. Dan entah karena alasan apa, para peserta lomba mendapatkan satu kamar berdua, yang berarti mereka memiliki _roommate_ yang mau tak mau menjadi teman baru mereka selama masa latihan dan perlombaan.

 _Dari sekian banyak peserta, kenapa ia harus berbagi kamar dengan orang ini?_ Begitulah pertanyaan bernada kesal yang selalu dilontarkan Fang dalam hati.

"Hei Fang, kau baru ikut lomba komposisi lagu ya?" Walaupun dengan nada yang cukup ramah, kata-kata itu mengandung pertanyaan yang langsung menohok Fang.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Fang langsung balik bertanya.

"Kalau ada yang kau bingungkan, apapun itu, kau tanyakan saja padaku ya? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Remaja yang kerap mengenakan blazer putih dengan garis tipis jingga itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Cahaya, sesuai dengan namanya, ternyata benar-benar sosok yang paling disegani oleh peserta lain.

"Terimakasih... tapi..." Kata-kata Fang terjeda oleh napasnya, lalu telunjuk kanannya pun terarah pada 'lawan' barunya itu "Po..pokoknya aku nggak akan kalah loh!"

Mimpi apa dia semalam, sampai ia bisa menantang juara lomba komposisi lagu yang barusan menawarinya bantuan? Jika ia memang sudah gila, Fang tak peduli lagi. Akhir-akhir ini memang ia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Hebat sekali kau Fang! Baru pertama kali aku mendapat saingan berat seperti ini!" Wajah yang semula kebingungan ini pun kini memunculkan senyum simpul. "Aku juga takkan mau kalah, jadi mulai saat ini kita bersaing dengan sungguh-sungguh!" Alih-alih marah atau tersinggung oleh pendatang baru, Cahaya justru membalas tantangan barusan dengan senang hati.

Fang tentunya tak menyangka bahwa orang di hadapannya ini justru menganggap serius perkataannya barusan. Ucapan barusan bukanlah isyarat bahwa ia meremehkan, tapi ia memang menerima Fang sebagai saingannya. Orang ini serius menganggapnya sebagai kompetitor barunya.

"Yuk ke lantai bawah! Sebentar lagi makan malam. Kita ngga bisa bersaing kalau perut kosong kan?" Ajak Cahaya, memutus pandangan konstan Fang padanya.

 _Kalau saja si nomor satu itu memiliki perangai angkuh dan memandang rendah seorang pemula seperti dirinya, Fang pastinya tak lagi segan untuk menantangnya. Kalaupun berujung sebuah perdebatan pun ia berani untuk meladeni. Tapi sikap barusan justru membuatnya harus merangkai ulang persepsi miliknya tentang remaja bernama Cahaya itu._

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam dan jadwal pun menunjukkan saatnya istirahat, Fang pun meraih ponselnya dan mengecek kembali apakah ada pesan yang masuk saat makan malam. Namun setelah dicek, tak ada kabar apapun dari Boboiboy, Taufan, maupun Halilintar (walaupun ia tak berharap nama terakhir akan menghubunginya).

Sejak ia berada di sini, belum sekalipun ada kabar dari Boboiboy, membuatnya semakin cemas dan sedikit gusar. Apakah kedua kakak itu teralu sibuk sampai lupa mengecek telepon? Apakah Boboiboy kembali harus ke rumah sakit dan sesuatu telah terjadi? Fang pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak boleh langsung berpikir hal seperti barusan.

Fang melepaskan kacamatanya dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur. Terjaga lebih larut lagi hanya akan membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Ia tak ingin membayangkan sesuatu yang bukan-bukan.

Malam pun seketika begitu asing, dimana cukup lama bagi Fang hingga ia menjemput mimpinya. Suara Cahaya, yang masih terjaga dan mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptop yang dibawanya. Ia sudah terbiasa tidur sekamar dengan Boboiboy, namun sekarang semuanya malah terasa begitu asing.

-PmW-

Hari itu merupakan hari kelima sejak Fang mengikuti tahapan kegiatan sebelum lomba, dan sudah lima hari pula sejak kabar terakhir didapatnya dari orang rumah. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang ditunggunya selain hari konser, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa bertemu dan menggali ilmu banyak-banyak dari seorang komponis yang hadir sebagai narasumber.

 _Tapi benaknya masih belum bisa berkompromi, dan terus membawanya pergi. Mengembara tanpa arah._

Siang harinya, para peserta mendapat waktu bebas sampai sore dan Fang pun berharap bahwa mereka disibukkan dengan apapun dan bukan dengan jam-jam kosong seperti ini. Fang sebenarnya ingin berlatih piano lebih lama, tapi belakangan ini ia tak bisa memainkan satu lagupun tanpa berhenti sejenak di tengah-tengah. Sungguh sebuah kemunduran mengingat tantangannya pada Cahaya tempo hari.

Fang memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di kamar, sementara teman sekamarnya itu keluar sejenak dan membeli kopi. Kegemaran orang itu terhadap kafein langsung saja mengingatkannya pada Halilintar. Lalu entah mengapa, ingin rasanya Fang menunjukkan pada Halilintar bahwa Cahaya lebih pantas mendapat julukan tuan muda dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Penampilan Cahaya selalu necis seolah menunjukkan di strata sosial elit dimana ia berada. Namun ada satu hal yang terus membuat Fang penasaran soal sosok tuan muda itu. Manik violetnya pun kini melirik sebuah pot berisi kaktus mungil yang mulai menumbuhkan kuncup bunga. Sejak pertama kali mereka menempati kamar, Cahaya meletakkan tanaman itu di kusen jendela kamar. Mengingat mereka di sini untuk lomba, membawa tanaman itu bukanlah hal yang lazim untuk seorang calon komponis muda.

Menyadari dia malah memikirkan kaktus, Fang pun mencoba mengusir pemikirannya barusan. _Kenapa ia malah bisa-bisanya memikirkan sebuah kaktus? Sebegitu tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya?_

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka hampir membuat Fang terlonjak, mengalihkan atensi yang semula tertuju pada kaktus mungil itu. Dilihatnya Cahaya masuk sembari memanggilnya, "Fang, ada seseorang yang menunggumu di lobi. Katanya dia keluargamu dan ada hal penting."

Alih-alih rasa lega karena akhirnya (entah itu Taufan atau Halilintar) ada yang mengontaknya, Fang justru mulai gentar. Apa yang terjadi hingga ia harus sampai disusul bukannya ditelpon?. Namun pertanyaan itu segera terjawab ketika ia turun ke bawah dan mendapati Taufan berada di kursi tunggu lobi.

Penampilan Taufan yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya, sebuah sorot mata sendu membuat Fang memperkirakan hal yang buruk apa yang terjadi.

"Fang, maaf kalau baru hari ini kakak mengabari... kau pasti jadi khawatir bukan?" Sapaan Taufan biasanya lebih riang, namun terlihat bahwa pria ini mencoba untuk tetap menjadi sosoknya yang biasa.

"Pastinya lah kak! Boboiboy... dia ngga kenapa-kenapa kan?" Walau nada suaranya sedikit gemetar pada kalimat terakhir, Fang langsung menerjang pada inti pembicaraan.

Ketika nama itu Fang lontarkan, segera saja Taufan memegang pundak Fang. "Fang... ada hal yang terjadi dengan Boboiboy..." Mata safir itu kini sangat serius, membuat Fang semakin gentar "Coba dengarkan kakak baik-baik..."

Lalu Taufan pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan tentang perkembangan kondisi sang rival. Saat itulah Fang seolah diguyur oleh air es, mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Intuisinya selama beberapa terakhir, kini mendapatkan sebuah titik temu.

Fang hanya pernah satu kali mencari tahu tentang leukemia, penyakit yang membuat ibunya pergi dalam usianya yang masih cukup muda. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sel-sel darah yang abnormal itu bisa membuat ibunya menjadi begitu tak berdaya, hanya bisa beristirahat di atas ranjangnya. Tapi Fang tak pernah tahu bahwa sel-sel ganas ini bisa menyebar, dan sampai pada organ yang menjadi pusat kendali tubuh itu. Tapi Fang kini mendengarnya pada sebuah diagnosa yang dituturkan kembali oleh Taufan dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Sejak tiga hari kemarin, ia belum siuman. Dokter pun berkata bahwa dengan kondisi seperti ini, terapi pun hanya memberikan efek yang tak banyak" Tutur Taufan. Walaupun pahit, tapi ia telah berjanji untuk menjelaskan apa adanya setelah Fang tahu soal sakitnya Boboiboy.

Remaja berkacamata itu tertunduk dalam, mencoba untuk mencerna baik-baik penjelasan barusan. Seolah sebuah mimpi, matra yang menyelubungi dirinya berikut suara yang sampai di telinganya terbias hingga nyaris tak lagi ia kenali.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke sana Fang?" Kini Taufan pun bertanya dengan pelan.

Fang pun mengangguk dengan berat, ia tak bisa merangkai kata-kata apapun saat ini.

-PmW-

Setelah berkeliling dan meminta izin untuk meninggalkan kegiatan lomba sejenak, Fang dan Taufan pun langsung pergi dengan menggunakan mobil yang biasanya dikemudikan oleh Halilintar itu. Perjalanan dari penginapan menuju rumah sakit hampir sepenuhnya buyar dalam pandangan Fang. Begitupun dengan percakapan singkat dimana Taufan berusaha untuk membuat Fang tetap teguh.

Fang sedikit terkejut melihat kelima temannya baru saja keluar dari gedung rumah sakit, tepat ketika ia dan Taufan sampai. Melihat kedatangannya, Gopal langsung menghambur memeluk Fang dan mulai terisak. Yaya dan Ying pun menghampiri sembari menyeka mata mereka yang masih sembap. Di belakang, Api tampak begitu frustasi dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya. Air ada di samping sahabatnya itu sembari mengelus bahunya, berusaha menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Fang... hiks.. hiks... Boboiboy..." sambil menangis, Gopal tak bisa melengkapi kalimatnya barusan.

Tim sepakbola telah memastikan sebuah tiket ke semifinal, dan mereka ingin mengabari hal ini pada Boboiboy. Tapi sama seperti Fang, mereka baru mendapat kabar kurang baik ini dan tak bisa menemui sahabat mereka itu.

"Kita... masih bisa bertemu dengan Boboiboy kan? Hiks..." Kini Ying ikut menimpali dengan penuh harap.

"Iya! Dia... dia pasti akan bangun lagi. Benar kan Fang?" Tanya Gopal sambil mengguncang bahu temannya itu.

"Aku tak tahu Gopal..." Untuk pertama kalinya, Fang kesulitan untuk sekadar menyahut semua perkataan itu.

Salju pertama turun tak lama setelahnya, ketika Fang masih berdiri termangu di antara teman-temannya. Ketika ia tak lagi menutupi rasa gamang yang terus menguasainya semenjak mendengar kabar ini.

 _Remaja berkacamata itu tak lagi tahu, apakah sosok rivalnya itu masih berada pada raihan tangan mereka sekarang. Karena dalam relung dirinya, Fang berusaha untuk tidak terbawa oleh arus ingatannya dulu. Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai, bahwa ini bukanlah alur yang sama dengan ingatannya bertahun-tahun silam._

.

.

.

Kunjungan itu sangat singkat, namun lebih dari cukup untuk menguras emosi Fang. Kedua netranya tak sanggup untuk melihat seperti apa persisnya sang rival, hanya memandang lesu ke arah sebuah tangan yang bergeming di sana. Rasanya baru kemarin ketika ia mendengarnya memanggil namanya dengan lantang, lalu memberinya sebuah semangat sebelum pergi menuju lombanya. Kini Fang bisa menerjemahkan makna dari ungkapan itu, dari tatapan mata Boboiboy yang meragu saat ia berbalik pergi.

Banyak orang yang mendapatkan sebuah intuisi singkat jika mereka mungkin saja bersua untuk yang terakhir kali. Tapi rasanya hal ini terlalu cepat, bahkan Fang pun tak sempat menyampaikan apapun pada sosok rivalnya itu.

 _Benak Fang kini mengaduk ingatan dulu dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Lorong panjang ini, ruangan yang asing dan dingin ini, suasana yang begitu lekat dengan sebuah perpisahan. Jika dulu suara polosnya masih melontarkan pertanyaan mengenai sang ibu yang tak bisa ia temui saat itu, kini Fang berada pada kebalikannya. Ia tahu persis apa yang terjadi, apa yang harus dihadapinya._

 _Layaknya dirinya yang dulu, ia masihlah bukan siapa-siapa. Dalam durasi yang mungkin tak seberapa, Fang belum membuktikan seberapa berharga hadirnya mereka, yang mampu menggenapi kekosongan yang ada dalam dirinya._

.

.

.

Tak sekalipun kantuk mampu menghampiri Fang, membuatnya terjaga dan diam di salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu. Melihat remaja itu begitu terpukul, Halilintar maupun Taufan mulai berbincang dengan serius. Mereka tentunya masih khawatir dengan Boboiboy, tapi mereka juga harus berbuat sesuatu untuk remaja yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana soal lomba Fang, tadi kalian minta izin baik-baik kan?" Tanya Halilintar. Ia memang memutuskan supaya Fang disusul oleh Taufan, untuk menghindari kalau-kalau Fang nekad pergi dari sana tanpa berpikir panjang maupun tanpa mengurus izin terlebih dulu.

"Panitia tadi mengizinkan, tapi mereka meminta paling lambat besok Fang kembali lagi ke sana." Jawab Taufan, _timing_ dari situasi saat ini memang tidaklah bagus.

"Hali, kita pasti nggak bisa memaksanya kan?" Taufan pun menyampaikan pendapatnya soal kondisi saat ini "Jika dia ingin di sini, ya biarlah begitu."

"Kalau saja bisa seperti itu..." Halilintar masih mencoba memutar otaknya "Biar aku yang bicara dengannya."

Taufan mengangkat alisnya, terheran-heran dengan sikap Halilintar yang begitu bersikeras. Tapi pria itu tak mencegah saudaranya, yang kini menghampiri Fang dan mulai mengajak anak itu berbicara.

"Fang, aku ingin bicara soal lombamu... jika kau sampai kena diskualifikasi, sayang bukan?"

"Aku nggak peduli lagi..." Fang menjawab dengan singkat, tak sekalipun menatap lawan bicaranya.

Fang memang menyadari soal motivasinya mengikuti kompetisi musik, yang tak bisa terlepas dari hadirnya Boboiboy. Dengan situasi seperti ini, Fang seolah kehilangan tumpuan, dan tak lagi memiliki alasan yang cukup untuk tetap maju. Kondisi Boboiboy dan sebuah kenyataan berat yang menautkannya dengan kenangan kepergian sang ibu kini menjadi belenggu baginya. Ia tak peduli lagi, sekalipun dia mengikuti lomba itu, ia tak membuktikan apapun.

Mendengar jawaban dingin seperti itu, Halilintar pun menghela napas panjang. Ia pun sebenarnya tak ingin sampai menyeret anak ini. Ia pun beranjak dan berjongkok di depan Fang, berusaha untuk mendapat atensi penuh dari anak itu.

"Kalau Boboiboy bilang bahwa dia ingin kau tetap ikut lomba... apa kamu akan mengabulkannya?" Tanya Halilintar.

Mendengar itu, Fang pun tak lagi bergeming dan mulai melirik Halilintar. "Boboiboy yang minta...?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Lebih tepatnya, dia membuatku berjanji. Apapun yang terjadi, dia ingin kau tetap melanjutkan lombamu." Lanjut Halilintar.

Memang tak ada pilihan lain bagi Halilintar selain menjelaskan motif dari pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Walaupun ia tak begitu yakin pengakuan ini akan cukup menjadi dorongan bagi Fang untuk lanjut mengikuti lomba. Keputusan tetap sepenuhnya ada di tangan anak itu sendiri.

"Jika seperti itu... bagaimana keputusanmu...?"

Lamunan singkat segera membawa Fang untuk memilih apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Ia telah terpaku pada sebuah persepsi bahwa kini, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Boboiboy. Sebuah permintaan yang disampaikan melalui Halilintar ini mengubah haluan pemikirannya barusan.

 _Fang tak bisa memahami sepenuhnya kenapa sampai di saat seperti ini pun, Boboiboy terus memikirkannya dan membuat Halilintar berjanji seperti barusan. Jika hal ini memang hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk sang rival, maka Fang tak menemukan rintangan yang menahannya lagi._

-PmW-

Fajar belum merekah, dan Fang maupun Halilintar telah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, mempercayakan Boboiboy pada Taufan. Awalnya, Fang mengira bahwa ia akan diantar Taufan, tapi Halilintar-lah yang mengajukan diri untuk mengantarnya. Setelah menanyakan pada Taufan soal siapa yang dijumpainya untuk meminta izin pergi untuk Fang, ia pun langsung mengajak remaja itu untuk lekas berangkat.

"Kak Taufan... tolong jaga Boboiboy ya.." Sebelum kembali pergi, tak lupa Fang kembali mengingatkan hal ini.

"Sip, serahkan pada kakakmu ini." Taufan pun mengacak surai gelap Fang, menerima dengan baik permintaan barusan.

Pada akhirnya, Fang tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap sang rival. Mungkin lebih baik begini, atau ia akan kehilangan alasan untuk beranjak dari sana. Jika hal ini memang kehendak dari rivalnya, jika hal ini bisa membuatnya lebih tenang karena setidaknya bisa melakukan suatu hal untuk Boboiboy, maka ia ingin mencobanya.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu jam mengemudi, Halilintar memutuskan untuk singgah dan beristirahat sejenak di sebuah minimarket. Sementara Halilintar masuk ke dalam, Fang menunggu di bangku panjang di depan tempat parkir. Fang masih saja termenung, segala sesuatu terasa begitu samar dan cepat berlalu dihadapannya sekarang. Seolah semua ini adalah mimpi yang begitu panjang.

"Sarapan dulu, kau semalam belum makan kan?" Halilintar pun kembali dan langsung menyodorkan makanan yang baru saja dibeli olehnya pada Fang.

Tanpa memprotes apapun, Fang mengambil satu roti isi dan mulai melahapnya pelan-pelan. Halilintar pun duduk di samping Fang dengan kopi yang masih mengepulkan kabut tipis.

"Kau nggak keberatan soal ini kan?" Tiba-tiba saja Halilintar membuka percakapan.

"Kalau Boboiboy yang minta begitu, aku nggak ingin mengelak..." Balas Fang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." Sahut Halilintar.

Ada jeda sebelum Halilintar kembali berbicara "Kau tahu Fang, Boboiboy terus seperti ini mungkin karena ibunya..."

"...? Memangnya ada apa kak?" Sebagai sebuah pernyataan yang benar-benar asing, Fang kontan kebingungan.

"Mungkin dari sisi ini, kalian agak mirip. Boboiboy sama sepertimu, tumbuh dengan seorang ibu saja." Tutur Halilintar, lalu ia kembali menambahkan "Yah, aku dan Taufan bahkan nggak pernah tahu siapa orangtua kami..."

"Ibunya Boboiboy memangnya sama seperti ibuku kak?" Tanya Fang setengah penasaran, ia mulai menarik atensinya pada apa yang akan dituturkan Halilintar selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana ya... dia juga pergi dari sisi Boboiboy, walaupun mungkin... masih hidup." Jawab pria itu sembari kembali meneguk kopinya.

Fakta barusan membuat Fang sedikit terperangah sekaligus kebingungan.

"Lalu kenapa nggak dicari?" Logikanya pun tak tahan untuk menerobos menjadi pertanyaan barusan.

"Aku tadi bilang 'mungkin' kan. Dan waktu itu, aku dan Taufan memutuskan untuk fokus merawat Boboiboy." "Setahun kami sudah mencari dan akhirnya menyerah..."

"Sejak Boboiboy mulai sakit di umurnya yang ketiga, ibunya selalu bekerja sampai seringkali harus lembur. Boboiboy jadi lebih sering ditemani atok atau kami berdua."

"Lalu setelah atok tak ada, aku dan Taufan jadi canggung dengan ibu Boboiboy. Kami hanya bisa sesekali menemui Boboiboy, yang waktu itu tinggal bersama ibunya di sebuah kontrakan sejak ia mulai sakit"

"Kami seharusnya tahu atau minimal berbicara dengannya. Tapi semua sudah sangat terlambat saat kami mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Halilintar memiliki beberapa penyesalan, namun hal inilah saluh satu yang paling membuatnya frustasi.

Benak Halilintar pun kembali pada kejadian bertahun-tahun silam, yang mengubah segala sesuatu menjadi lebih rumit. Ia tetap menjelaskannya dengan cukup singkat pada Fang.

 _Malam itu, badai begitu hebatnya menerjang. Membuatnya dan Taufan terpaksa mengubur niatan mereka untuk mengecek keadaan Boboiboy. Pagi harinya, mereka bergegas ke kontrakan dan kaget bukan main ketika melihat ruangan yang begitu sepi seolah tak ada yang tinggal di sana._

 _Setelah lama menelusuri setiap ruangan, mereka akhirnya menemukan Boboiboy di dalam lemari. Anak itu meringkuk dan tampak ketiduran di atas tumpukan baju. Tentu saja mereka berdua langsung membawa anak itu ke dokter, karena takut dengan kondisinya yang cukup lemah. Lalu barulah mereka menyadari bahwa ibu Boboiboy telah menghilang entah kemana._

"Dia tak bisa dihubungi, tak ada di tempat kerjanya, ataupun di tempat yang mungkin terakhir kali didatangi sebelum menghilang." Halilintar pun memainkan gelas kopinya sembari terus bercerita. "Saat itulah kami bertanya juga ke tetangga di sekitar, terutama di kontrakan itu. Dan barulah kami tahu apa yang terjadi dan sekiranya membuat wanita itu pergi tanpa jejak."

Fang tetap mendengarkan, tak sedikitpun ingin menyela atau berkomentar. Fang dulu sempat merasa iri dengan Boboiboy, yang setidaknya memiliki dua orang kakak dan rumah untuk pulang. Tapi rupanya, ia mengalami hal yang cukup berat.

"Lingkungan tinggal Boboiboy saat itu adalah lingkungan terburuk yang pernah ada. Orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu melihat ibu Boboiboy yang begitu tertutup, menduga yang tidak-tidak dan memberikan stigma buruk tanpa bukti yang jelas (entah itu hobi buruk mereka atau sekedar iseng). Kedatanganku atau Taufan malah membuat mereka semakin curiga, dan ibu Boboiboy sudah sangat lelah dan tak sedikitpun berniat untuk meluruskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Mungkin dia sudah tak tahan dengan semua tekanan itu dan memilih untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Boboiboy sendiri. Yah, persisnya siapa yang tahu..."

Halilintar menghabiskan kopinya dalam sekali tegukan. Sementara di sampingnya, Fang pun menghubungkan cerita itu lalu menerka-nerka apa yang selanjutnya dialami oleh Boboiboy.

"Jadi... Boboiboy merasa bersalah karena ibunya pergi...?" Fang berusaha menyimpulkan dampak dari kejadian itu pada sang rival "Dia jadi berpikiran karena dia sakit...ibunya pergi?"

Sebuah anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban dari Halilintar. "Ada satu kejadian yang membuat Boboiboy berpikiran seperti itu. Sejak saat itulah Boboiboy terus menyalahkan diri ketika melihat kami berdua kelelahan setiap pulang kerja. Setelah pindah ke rumah atok pun Boboiboy tetap berpikir bahwa ini adalah salahnya yang masih sering sakit."

"Lalu tak lama setelahnya, kau datang ke sini Fang. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Boboiboy menjadi sedikit lebih baik dan teralihkan dari kejadian itu. Kalian seumuran, memiliki situasi yang sedikit mirip. Makannya pasti kalian mudah untuk memahami satu sama lain, apalagi kau memperlakukan Boboiboy dengan berbeda, sebagai seorang teman yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat itu."

Hal ini menjadi kontradiksi bagi anggapan Fang dulu. Selama ini, Boboiboy mempercayainya. Memang karena Fang tak tahu apapun soal sang rival, mereka berinteraksi layaknya sahabat dekat. Fang tak khawatiran seperti kedua kakaknya, juga tak mengungkit apapun soal orangtua karena mereka sama-sama kehilangan dan mencoba untuk mengenal keberadaan masing-masing di rumah itu.

Sebuah fragmen yang selalu samar bagi Fang kini mulai mengemuka, membuatnya merangkai kembali bagaimana perspektif milik rivalnya itu.

"Ah, aku bercerita terlalu banyak ya..." Halilintar pun melirik arlojinya "Yuk berangkat lagi."

-PmW-

Fang setengah percaya ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya kembali di penginapan, termasuk dengan sebuah realitas bahwa ia tetap melanjutkan lombanya. Pikirannya masih terkunci pada cerita Halilintar barusan, yang menggenapi setiap pertanyaan yang melekat padanya tentang Boboiboy.

Kini semua menjadi lebih jelas sekarang, tentang sikap aneh sang rival yang selalu membuatnya penasaran. Rupanya itu yang terjadi sehingga ia selalu memaksakan diri. Ingin menjadi seseorang yang tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun, yang ingin bisa diandalkan oleh temannya.

Halilintar mengantarkan Fang ke kamar lalu ia pun pamit. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kami akan menghubungi." Halilintar berjanji pada Fang.

"Kakak akan datang minggu depan kan?" Setengah berseru, Fang pun bertanya pada Halilintar yang hendak pergi.

"Tentu saja. Jadi jangan sampai kalah, oke?" Halilintar pun tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju koridor.

Fang masih terkesima ketika menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Halilintar. Rasanya seperti mimpi di siang bolong.

"Kakakmu baik banget ya..." Komentar Cahaya, yang menyaksikan interaksi di antara kedua orang barusan.

"Dia waliku..." Fang pun langsung meluruskan hal barusan.

"Oh ya, ini untukmu." Cahaya tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah buku pada Fang.

Merasa kikuk, Fang menerima saja buku catatan itu tanpa pikir panjang. Namun lawan bicaranya tahu persis bahwa ia merasa kebingungan, Cahaya lanjut menjelaskan. "Catatan tadi pagi. Kau pasti tak ingin melewatkan pematerian dari komponis hari ini kan?"

"...terima kasih..." Fang pun mulai membuka lembaran kertas dan membaca sekilas tulisan dengan pena biru itu.

"Aku tahu tulisanku ngga sebagus itu, tapi aku berani taruhan kalau tak ada yang mencatat selengkap yang aku tulis!"

Mendapat uluran tangan dari musuh terbesarnya di lomba tak pernah ada di pikiran Fang selama ini. Tapi ia tak mungkin menolak sebuah niatan baik seperti ini.

"Kuharap begitu... apa aku melewatkan banyak hal?" Tanya Fang.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi aku senang kau memutuskan untuk tetap di sini. Maksudku, kau adalah lawan yang kutunggu-tunggu." Jawab Cahaya dengan penuh semangat.

 _Sebuah nostalgia merasuk, mengingatkan Fang ketika dirinya dan sang rival memulai sebuah pertaruhan. Manik violetnya kini harus lebih teguh dan menatap tajam tujuan yang terbentang di depan sana. Ia tak boleh lagi ragu. Untuk sang rival, ia harus memberikan alur yang berbeda dari semula. Ia tak ingin membuat Boboiboy berpikir bahwa karena dirinya, Fang tak bisa berdiri dan meneruskan perjuangannya di sana._

 _Andaikan saja suaranya sampai, ingin sekali Fang berseru lantang. Menyadarkan sang rival bahwa hal yang kini terjadi bukanlah salah siapapun._

-PmW-

Seminggu sebelum hari konser, para peserta akhirnya bisa melihat panggung megah yang akan menjadi tempat dimana lagu ciptaan mereka menggema dan didengar secara langsung oleh orang banyak. Fang telah lama mengikuti kompetisi musik tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa sekarang, ia akan membawakan lagu ciptaannya di sini.

Sorot lampu yang lama-lama membuat siapapun gerah dan silau, barisan tempat duduk dimana akan banyak orang yang hadir nantinya. Semua masihlah akrab bagi Fang.

"Baiklah, siapa yang ingin mencoba memainkan sesuatu dengan piano ini?" Seorang pria paruh baya yang menjadi _guide_ mereka di sana pun memberikan kesempatan. Cemerlang maniknya terarah pada Fang dan peserta lainnya, menunggu tanggapan dari banyaknya pasang mata yang tertuju padanya.

Para peserta pun dengan antusias mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi. Sebelum gladi, hal ini menjadi kesempatan untuk merasakan panggung dan piano yang ada di sana dengan santai.

Akhirnya disepakati bahwa secara bergantian, mereka bisa memainkan sebuah lagu. Fang, yang memang masih bingung ingin memainkan apa, memilih untuk berada di urutan terakhir. Mereka boleh memainkan lagu yang mereka komposisikan, tapi Fang tak ingin memainkan lagu ciptaannya. Ia ingin memainkan sebuah lagu yang lebih akrab bagi jemarinya yang masih sedikit kaku.

Lalu sebuah suara tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah suara akrab yang bertanya padanya, di bawah gugusan bintang yang dulu mereka pandangi bersama.

" _Oiya Fang, kalau Fang sudah besar nanti... Fang ingin menjadi apa?"_

.

.

.

Tibalah giliran Fang dan duduklah ia di depan piano itu, mencoba untuk tidak tegang di hadapan semua orang di sana, termasuk juga Cahaya. Ia pun menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya jemarinya menjamah tuts piano di hadapannya.

 _Nuvole bianche_ , sebuah lagu yang memiliki makna awan putih. Lagu favorit ibunya, yang dulu disebutnya lagu awan. Fang pun tersenyum sendu, mungkin awan putih tidak terlihat sekarang, karena langit kini dijejali oleh gerombolan awan kelabu. Namun warna putih itu cocok dengan kepingan salju yang kini mulai turun, mengubah segala sesuatu menjadi putih dibalik selimut yang beku itu.

 _Sama seperti hari itu, ketika tangan mungil itu terulur padanya._

Seiring rangkaian nada awal dengan tempo yang sedikit pelan, Fang pun merangkai satu demi satu ingatan pertemuannya dengan Boboiboy. Malam itu ia telah bersiap untuk mengalah dalam beku, membiarkan nyawanya pergi bersama dingin dan sunyi. Takkan ada yang menyadari sekalipun ia menghilang, takkan ada seorang pun yang mencarinya.

Lalu sebuah suara anak yang polos, tangan mungil yang terulur di hadapan manik violet Fang mengubah segalanya. Ia telah bersiap untuk mati, tapi anak bertopi oranye itu bersikeras menggendong Fang dan membawanya pulang ke rumah kecil itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia kembali merasakan kehangatan dalam rumah dan orang-orang yang peduli padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Fang kembali berangan, meraih kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kisahnya.

Nuvole bianche yang dimainkan Fang kini memasuki bagian lagu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas piano.

Itu.. sudah berapa lama ya? Ia tak lagi menghitung banyaknya waktu yang telah mengalir. Waktu itu umurnya belum genap tujuh tahun, dan sekarang ia telah sebesar ini. Semua ingatan itu menjadi lebih jelas, bergaung dalam benaknya. Kini kepingan enigma telah menepi pada sebuah jawaban, membuatnya mulai memahami sosok rivalnya itu.

Andaikan ia bisa mengerti bagaimana selama ini sang rival memandang dunianya. Andaikan ia tahu segala hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh Boboiboy, sehingga ia bisa membantunya untuk melawan rasa takut itu. Selama ini, ia selalu tertatih dan mengikuti tarikan tangan Boboiboy, tanpa tahu persis gurat luka yang selama ini Boboiboy simpan di balik senyumannya. Begitupun makna dari janji mereka malam itu, ketika Fang berbicara tentang bintang bersama Boboiboy di bawah pohon beech.

" _Bagaimana kalau nanti, saat ulang tahunku yang ke-16 kita ke sini lagi! Nanti Fang harus sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi!"_

Pemuda bersurai berantakan itu kini bisa menerka jawaban dari pertanyaan Boboiboy. Ikrar di antara keduanya mungkin hampir usang karena genangan waktu. Namun seiring dengan Fang yang semakin mendalami dunia musik, ketika merangkai nada miliknya sendiri, Fang mulai merangkai kata-kata. Karena itu...

' _Sekarang aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu dulu, Boboiboy. Masih ada sedikit waktu dari apa yang kita janjikan bukan?'_

' _Biarkan aku menjawabnya, jadi sekali lagi...'_

' _Kumohon...'_

' _Biarkan aku menyampaikannya padamu.'_

Lalu denting piano itu kembali memelan, tetes embun sempat bergulir singkat dari kedua netranya, yang langsung diseka Fang sebelum orang di sekitarnya memergokinya. Fang pun bergegas bangkit dan kembali berkumpul dengan para peserta lain, yang barusan memberikan tepuk tangan atas penampilan singkatnya barusan.

 _Jika lagu-lagu klasik yang diciptakan komponis dulu dapat menembus lapisan waktu, Fang berharap bahwa suara dan lagu yang dibawakannya bisa tersampaikan pada Boboiboy._

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 13: Retas**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Fang merasa seolah setiap energi miliknya telah meninggalkan setiap senti tubuhnya. Padahal, ia hanya membawakan sebuah lagu, setelah berhari-hari jarinya kaku di tengah lagu yang ia bawakan. Apa dengan begini, ia benar-benar bisa tampil dengan maksimal pada puncak lomba nanti? Rasanya ia semakin sangsi.

"Hei, Fang!" Segepok kertas pun menepuk kepalanya cukup keras, membuat Fang langsung melirik ke arah teman sekamarnya itu.

Belum sempat Fang mendesis marah, Cahaya memotong tarikan napasnya. "Ponselmu dari tadi bunyi tuh!"

Segera saja Fang menyadari bahwa sayup-sayup terdengan suara nada panggil ponselnya, yang diletakkannnya di atas meja sebelum mulai termenung tadi. Tangannya pun meraih ponsel itu, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang menelpon. Apakah ada kabar dari Halilintar ataupun Taufan? Mendadak hatinya mencelos, dengan lesu manik violetnya menatap layar ponselnya.

Nama kontak yang tertera di sana membuat pupilnya menyempit, telunjuk Fang dengan tergesa menyentuh tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Lalu tak lama, sebuah suara menyambut dari balik telepon. Walaupun terdengar lumayan pelan, namun suara itu sanggup mencuri helaan napas Fang. Suara yang cukup menjadi stimulus baginya untuk melepaskan besarnya emosi, yang sejak kemarin berusaha untuk menyeruak tumpah.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Siapa yang menelpon ya? Hehehe... #auto ditabok**

 **Sekedar ingin mengingatkan bahwa kejadian dalam fic ini murni fiksi, tidak benar–benar terjadi, dan bukan pula dari pengalaman seseorang. Tapi untuk alur cerita, memang sudah saya pikirkan matang-matang walaupun memang sekarang harus menjadi seperti ini :')**

 **Dan karena ide cerita ini terbilang cukup lama, beberapa detil cerita mau tak mau dipikirkan ulang. Jadi, mohon maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Semoga tak lewat dari tahun ini, ff ini bisa segera rampung karena tinggal tiga chapter tersisa (kurang lebih).**

 **Oiya, lagu Nuvole Bianche, jika ada yang penasaran maka silahkan dicek saja. Lagu karya Ludovico Einaudi ini tak sengaja saya temukan, lalu tak lama langsung ingin dimasukkan sebagai lagu yang dimainkan Fang pada chapter ini.**

 **Terimakasih pada pembaca yang masih mengikuti fic ini maupun memberikan reviewnya (Jujur saya tak menyangka mendapat tanggapan seperti ini)**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^**


	14. Retas

_Tangan ini mungkin semakin menjauh dari permukaan, gapaiannya tak sebanding dengan seberapa cepat tubuh ini terhempas. Semakin dalam, merambah arus gelap dimana sinar tak lagi sampai padanya. Ingatan yang kian terkoyak pun mengulangi penggalan yang sama, menguarkan aroma luka, gaung dari duka._

 _Ingatlah. Sepekat apapun malam yang mengembuskan sunyi, fajar tetaplah bergulir pada waktunya._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 13: Retas

 _Masih belum genap satu bulan lamanya sejak penantiannya di malam badai itu berakhir nihil. Boboiboy pulang dengan kaki yang sedikit terseok, penampilannya berantakan dan bajunya penuh dengan debu. Baik Halilintar maupun Taufan kaget dan langsung menanyakan apa yang barusan terjadi padanya._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Boboiboy berkelahi, dengan anak yang tinggal tak jauh dari tinggalnya. Alasannya sederhana, karena mereka mengejeknya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya ditinggalkan oleh ibunya. Boboiboy, yang saat itu menganggap bahwa ibunya akan pulang, sekuat tenaga membantah. Walau semakin lama, kepercayaannya semakin goyah. Karena ia mulai berpikir, bahwa ada hal yang benar atas perkataan anak-anak itu._

" _Kak, apa benar... mama pergi karena Boboiboy terus sakit...?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Boboiboy kontan membuat kedua pria itu tertegun sejenak._

" _Karena Boboiboy tak bisa menjadi anak yang baik buat mama? Karena Boboiboy... hanya bikin repot mama?" Kembali Boboiboy bertanya, ingin memastikan bahwa pernyataan barusan benar atau salah._

" _Jelas itu ngga benar Boboiboy... mamamu kan sayang Boboiboy, makannya dia terus bekerja keras supaya Boboiboy bisa sembuh..." Taufan pun meraih bahu anak itu, mencoba untuk meluruskan hal barusan._

" _Sampai mama capek dan tak ingin pulang lagi kak?" Tanya Boboiboy kembali, ingin rasanya anak itu menangis._

 _Perkataan Taufan selanjutnya terbata-taba, tak mampu menjawab dengan lugas pertanyaan telak barusan._

" _Boboiboy, siapa yang bilang begitu?" Halilintar kini tak bisa diam, langsung menanyakan biang dari kejadian saat ini._

 _Tapi Boboiboy bergeming, tak sekalipun ia menjawab. Hal ini menjadi titik balik atas kepercayaannya pada kedua kakaknya. Sampai pada kepindahannya ke rumah mendiang kakeknya sekalipun. Setiap hari, ia mendapati Halilintar maupun Taufan hampir kewalahan untuk bekerja dan merawatnya. Mereka tetap tersenyum dan berkata tak apa-apa, tapi Boboiboy bisa tahu bahwa mereka pun kelelahan._

 _Perkataan anak-anak yang dulu mengejeknya itu benar, keberadaannya di sini hanya membuat orang-orang terdekatnya kesulitan saja. Bagaimana jika suatu saat, kedua kakaknya pun pergi seperti ibunya? Pikiran itu terus menghantuinya, membuat Boboiboy bersikeras bahwa jika ia ditinggal sendirian di rumah pun tak apa. Ia berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik dan menunggu kepulangan mereka. Baik Taufan maupun Halilintar tak bisa berbuat banyak soal hal ini._

 _Waktu pun bergulir, dan musim dingin kini menyambut bersama bekunya udara. Boboiboy malam itu menunggu Taufan yang pergi berbelanja walaupun malam lebih dahulu datang, begitupun Halilintar yang masih bekerja sampingan setelah mengurus kafe._

 _Saat itulah sosok anak laki-laki sebayanya muncul di taman dan entah mengapa begitu mengusik benak Boboiboy yang sedari tadi memandang ke luar jendela. Ketika melihat sosok itu, entah kenapa Boboiboy seolah tahu persis apa yang dihadapi oleh anak itu. Tatapan yang sendu, persis ketika ia kehilangan sosok sang kakek, ketika ibunya pergi dan tak pulang kembali._

 _Intuisinya tergerak, nasihat sang kakek bergema dalam benaknya. Mungkin ia sekarang masih merepotkan siapapun, tapi ingin sekali ia menolong anak itu. Lalu Boboiboy meraih jaket tebalnya dan sebatu botnya, menembus salju dan menghampiri anak bersurai berantakan itu._

" _Hei.. kamu siapa?"_

 _Dilihatnya manik violet yang sendu itu, lalu kembali ia berkata, "Namaku Boboiboy! Salam kenal!"_

-PmW-

"Katanya kamu hampir nggak mau pergi ya Fang..." Dari balik telepon, Boboiboy menyinggung perlombaan yang nyaris batal dikejar oleh Fang "Padahal kau sudah janji untuk tampil bukan? Nanti kau malah nggak keren, lagi, katanya kau mau menunjukkan kalau kau lebih hebat sekarang..."

"Berisik! Makannya jangan bikin orang lain khawatir!" Tak menyangka bakal diledek oleh sang rival, Fang pun balas berseru.

Baru saja ia ingin menanyakan kabar sang rival, mengingat bagaimana terakhir kali Fang melihatnya dan menyangka bahwa mereka mungkin takkan bisa berbincang lagi seperti sekarang. Harusnya ini menjadi percakapan yang canggung, namun ujaran Boboiboy mampu membuat Fang menjawabnya demikian.

"Iya deh..." Boboiboy menghela napas sejenak "Fang, janji ya. Jangan sampai kau mundur."

"Nggak akan lah!" Jawab Fang dengan mantap "Dan tonton lombaku dari sana! Kupastikan kalau aku akan menang kali ini!"

"Oke..." Ada jeda sebelum Boboiboy kembali berkata, "... maaf membuatmu khawatir..."

"Pastinya, jadi jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik!"

"Fang... sudah ya, kak Hali sekarang bilang saatnya istirahat... haha" Ucap Boboiboy. "Padahal aku ingin ngobrol lebih lama.."

"Jangan sampai kena marah Kak Hali sana... Tunggu saja penampilanku!"

Tangan Fang pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja, lalu pikirannya kembali pada kamar dimana dirinya berada.

"Temanmu itu pasti sangat dekat denganmu ya Fang.." Komentar Cahaya sembari tersenyum-senyum.

"Mungkin... kami berbagi kamar soalnya di rumah." Jawab Fang "Dia selalu saja bikin khawatir, selalu berkata semua baik-baik saja! Merepotkan lah..."

"Tapi... dia pasti teman yang berharga bagimu kan...?" Tanya Cahaya, ia nampaknya bisa menangkap arti dari sikap Fang barusan.

"Bisa dibilang...?" Jawab Fang, walaupun ia agak ragu-ragu.

"Aku pun punya teman menyusahkan sepertimu... kurang lebih..." Tiba-tiba saja Cahaya mulai bercerita singkat "Dia yang menyuruhku untuk membawa kaktus itu setiap lomba sekalipun."

"Ah... bisa dibayangkan..." Komentar Fang.

Nampaknya Cahaya tahu bahwa ia sempat melihat kaktus miliknya itu dengan tatapan penasaran. Tapi sekarang, Fang tak begitu tertarik dengan kaktus atau sahabat Cahaya itu. Setelah percakapan di telepon barusan, ia tak bisa lagi diam saja malam ini.

"Loh, Fang. Kau mau kemana?" Cahaya melihat Fang yang mulai bangkit dan hendak keluar dari kamar.

"Latihan! Rasanya tak cukup setelah berjanji seperti itu barusan!" Jawab Fang.

Cahaya pun melihat punggung Fang semakin jauh, jujur ia merasa lega dengan bergulirnya kegelisahan teman sekamarnya itu. Sekarang, ia tak perlu khawatir lagi bahwa pesaingnya berada dalam tekanan dan tak mampu bertanding secara maksimal. Hari konser mereka semakin dinantinya sekarang.

-PmW-

Setelah menutup telepon, Boboiboy pun rebah di kasurnya. Baru beberapa jam sejak kesadarannya kembali, dan suasana kamar rawat yang biasa lebih membuatnya lega dibandingkan unit perawatan intensif barusan. Ia tahu malam sudah cukup larut, tapi ingin sekali ia menghubungi Fang dengan segera.

"Nah, sekarang tidur, pokoknya istirahat!" Seru Taufan, mengulang kembali perkataan Halilintar sebelumnya.

"Siap kak..." Sahut Boboiboy, ia memang masih tak memiliki banyak tenaga sekarang.

"Sudah nggak khawatir soal Fang kan?" Sembari mengelus surai gelap Boboiboy, Halilintar pun tersenyum.

Boboiboy pun mengangguk pelan. Hari itu, ia merasa bahwa waktu yang dilaluinya begitu panjang sebelum berakhir pada percakapannya dengan Fang barusan. Padahal tubuhnya tak pergi kemanapun, tapi sebuah pengembaraan yang seolah sedikit samar itu masih meninggalkan jejak hangatnya.

.

.

.

 _Cengkeraman gelap menyelimuti matra yang kini ada di hadapannya, membuat Boboiboy tak lagi tahu ada dimana aliran waktu kini berada. Meringkuk dalam sunyi, merangkai kembali ingatan terakhir sebelum dimensi inilah tempatnya berada sekarang._

'Suara ini... kak Taufan?' Begitulah benak Boboiboy menerka-nerka atas suara sayup yang terdengar.

Tapi suara yang didengar Boboiboy bukanlah suara riang yang biasanya, membuatnya teringat kembali bagaimana ketika ia berjuang melawan leukemia saat masih kecil dulu dan kedua kakaknya selalu mendampinginya sebisa mungkin.

'Aku... pasti membuat kak Hali dan kak Taufan khawatir lagi bukan?'

Mungkin Boboiboy tak begitu kaget ketika penyakit ini kembali padanya, tapi tetap saja semua berakhir seperti ini. Ia tetaplah sama, tanpa daya dan tak sekalipun bisa membuat sedikitpun perbedaan.

Ingin rasanya Boboiboy menghilang dari ingatan orang-orang yang mengenalnya sekarang. Agar ia tak lagi menjadi beban, tak membuat siapapun merasakan sedih atau khawatir tentangnya. Kepergian ibunya dulu sudahlah cukup membuktikan, bagaimana pengorbanan untuk dirinya berakhir dengan begitu buruk.

 _Ia kadang membayangkan kalau Halilintar kini mungkin tak lagi segan untuk menempati sebuah cabang kafe yang cukup jauh. Taufan mungkin akan kembali memiliki waktu untuk hobinya bermain skateboard dan tak kesana kemari mencari pekerjaan sampingan._

 _Dan Fang, mungkin saja ia bisa lebih bebas tanpa harus menghadapi hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Walaupunterlepas dari hal itu, Boboiboy tentunya sangat menikmati rivalitas mereka. Tak pernah terbayangkan ia akan menjalani hari-hari yang begitu diinginkan dulu, ketika waktu yang panjang di rumah sakit membuatnya sering melamun. Menemukan seorang sahabat yang terus menemaninya seolah hanya mimpi belaka saat itu._

Tapi semua telah berakhir, dengan kondisinya sekarang ia tak lagi berharap banyak. Membayangkan bagaimana sahabatnya itu sekarang membuat Boboiboy semakin menyesali keputusannya saat itu.

 _Apa mungkin, lebih baik jika mereka tidak berjumpa? Apa lebih baik jika hari itu ia tak meminta Fang untuk tinggal bersama?_

 _Dirinya kini semakin tenggelam dalam ketidakpastian. Boboiboy mencoba untuk tak lagi mengingat, membiarkan kesadarannya diselimuti oleh sunyi. Ingin rasanya ia menjadi daun yang gugur, menghilang seiring dengan musim dingin yang menjemput._

-PmW-

Alih-alih sunyi, bunyi hujan yang cukup deras kini mulai merasuki indera pendengarannya, membuat Boboiboy kembali menerka dimana ia berada sekarang. Lalu segera saja manik matanya memandang gelap dan bayangan dari helai baju yang menggantung di atasnya, juga tumpukan kain yang kini menjadi tempat dimana tubuhnya bersandar. Ia kembali ke malam itu, kembali menjadi seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun yang bersembunyi di dalam lemarinya.

Diingatnya jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas (suara detak jarumnya sempat menguasai jam-jam sepi di sana), juga ruangan yang lebih sepi dari biasanya. Boboiboy tengah menunggu kepulangan ibunya, sementara malam semakin larut dan badai semakin mengamuk di luar sana.

Gemuruh petir dengan lantangnya membelah derasnya hujan, membuat Boboiboy semakin gentar dan menutup kedua telinganya. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa ia saat ini sendirian, tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan datang. Sosok mungilnya duduk semakin meringkuk, gemetar.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja suara badai di luar sana menghilang, detak jarum jam pun tak jua terdengar. Boboiboy pun mengangkat wajahnya, menyadari sunyi yang begitu asing sekarang. Seolah waktu telah berhenti, dan ia pun mendengar denting lambat piano. Intuisinya pun terpanggil untuk mengingat kembali dari mana melodi ini berasal.

'Fang...?' Nama itu pun menyeruak dari benaknya.

Ya, pemuda bersurai berantakan dan berkacamata itulah pemilik dari lantunan permainan piano ini. Waktu-waktu yang dilewati mereka bersama, walau sedikit samar pun kembali.

Pintu kayu di hadapannya pun perlahan terbuka. Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri dibaliknya, merenggut penuh atensinya yang semula larut dalam kesendirian dan ketakutannya. Sosok itu hampir luput dari ingatan Boboiboy, yang kini hanya mengulang sepenggal ingatan di malam itu.

'Ayo kita pergi...' Tangan Fang meraih lengan Boboiboy yang semula memeluk lututnya.

'Pergi... ke mana?' Tanya Boboiboy dengan kebingungan.

Mendengar itu, Fang kecil pun tersenyum padanya 'Ke tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada...'

Boboiboy mengulang frasa barusan, tak percaya dengan apa yang diungkapkan Fang.

'Aku tak ingin kembali ke sana... aku... pasti hanya..' Boboiboy pun menolak, jika ia kembali sekalipun tak akan ada hal yang baik menyambut.

Saat itulah Fang berjongkok dan menjadikan lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Tangannya pun menyusup dan melingkari tubuh Boboiboy. Lalu dingin yang membuatnya mati rasa pun mulai luruh, kehangatan dari Fang menjalari setiap relung yang hampa.

'Kau tak sendirian...' Gumam suara itu, membuat Boboiboy terpaku.

Rengkuhan Fang semakin erat, seolah menjadi isyarat bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok Boboiboy. Namun hal ini sekaligus membuat Boboiboy menyadari bahwa dalam gelap, di malam saat ia sendirian dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ibunya takkan kembali, pelukan inilah yang diinginkannya. Sosok yang bisa meraihnya dan membuatnya tak seorang diri di sana.

Jemari Fang kini terulur padanya, kelingking itu menunggu untuk bertaut dengan milik Boboiboy. Boboiboy memandanginya dengan kebingungan. Fang memintanya berjanji... untuk apa? Lalu telunjuk Fang menunjuk ke atas, dimana langit-langit kini telah sirna. Berganti dengan langit malam dengan gugusan bintang.

'Ingatlah sekali lagi..' Ucap Fang pelan.

Bintang, dan janji yang mereka ucapkan di bawah bentangannya. Sebuah janji jika ia menginjak umur yang keenambelas. Tentang masa depan mereka, yang Boboiboy jadikan tumpuan untuk terus menyambung kesehariannya. Janji yang hampir dilupakan olehnya.

Fang menarik tangannya kembali, mengajak Boboiboy untuk berlari. Dan walau sedikit ragu, Boboiboy pun mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

Tempo lagu itu semakin cepat, begitupun dengan langkah yang mereka ambil. Keduanya melintasi koridor yang semula gelap, namun kini cahaya bintang semakin benderang. Lalu suara-suara lain, juga kilasan balik tentang kesehariannya mulai Boboiboy munculkan kembali.

Tentang hari-hari dimana Halilintar dan Taufan selalu hadir untuknya dan Fang, melewati suka duka layaknya sebuah keluarga. Tentang Gopal dan Api yang selalu memanggilnya sebagai kapten dan kesehariannya memimpin timnya, juga turnamen yang mereka perjuangkan sampai akhir. Tak lupa ia mengingat mereka, tujuh orang sahabat yang sering berkumpul bersama.

Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi. Seingin apapun Boboiboy atas hilangnya eksistensinya, tangannya masih ingin menjangkau mereka. Orang-orang yang mengisi alur hidupnya selama ini. Ia tak ingin membuang kenangan-kenangan itu...

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung koridor, di depan ambang matra yang dibanjiri cahaya. Fang kini menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memberikan sebuah isyarat bagi Boboiboy untuk melanjutkan sendiri. Kedua manik hazel memandangi dengan lekat sosok Fang, yang kini menjelma menjadi Fang yang dikenalnya sekarang. Begitupun dengan sosoknya sendiri, yang bukanlah lagi anak laki-laki berumur enam tahun yang terkurung sendirian di sana.

'Kita akan berjumpa kembali, jadi teruslah maju ke sana...' Begitulah gerak bibir Fang ditangkap oleh Boboiboy, ditambah dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman itu.

Sebuah anggukan pelan dari Boboiboy menjadi sebuah jawaban. Tautan tangan mereka pun lepas, lalu Boboiboy mengambil langkah demi langkah. Walau visinya mulai buyar dan terbias karena basah sudah pelupuk matanya, ia tetap maju. Berulangkali tangannya menyeka agar air matanya tak mengalir, ia tak boleh menangis dan berhenti di sini.

.

.

.

 _Awalnya jemari ini melepaskan_

 _Ingatan, entitas, semua dalam relung diri_

 _Hingga jiwa dan raga ini_

 _Menuju pada sirna_

 _._

 _Di matra antara, aku kini berada_

 _Memandangi kepingan ingatan tentangmu_

 _Yang tak bisa hilang sempurna_

 _._

 _Mengapa tangan ini masih terus ingin menggapainya?_

 _Mengapa air mata ini terus mengalir?_

-PmW-

Boboiboy telah berpikir bahwa inilah sebuah akhir, dimana jemarinya menyibakkan halaman terakhir pada kisahnya selama ini. Namun kedua netranya justru kembali meraih cahaya dan warna, sebuah bentangan kembali menyambutnya. Ia berdiri di sana, di tempat yang belum pernah didatangi sebelumnya. Deretan kursi berlapis merah beludru, dan sebuah panggung yang cukup megah dimana sebuah grand piano berada tepat di tengahnya.

Orang-orang di sana terlihat sedikit kabur dalam pandangan matanya, namun sosok yang berada di bawah lampu sorot itu selalu bisa dikenali Boboiboy. Kacamata berbingkai nila itu hampir menyembunyikan sepasang netra violet, surai gelap itu nampak lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Tapi ia tetap mengenalnya dengan baik.

Kembali Boboiboy menemukan sosok akrab Fang yang memainkan sebuah lagu yang sedari tadi didengarnya, sedari tadi menuntunnya. Boboiboy akhirnya mengingat kembali nama dari rangkaian melodi ini, yang kalau tidak salah adalah lagu kesukaan mendiang ibu Fang.

Remaja bertopi oranye itu selama ini memikirkan dengan gamang, bagaimana jika kondisinya saat ini membuat Fang kembali muram dan menarik diri. Memang bukan tak mungkin jika Fang memutuskan untuk mundur dari lombanya. Melihat reaksi rivalnya itu setelah tahu penyakit yang kembali mucul pada tubuhnya, Boboiboy semakin merasa bersalah.

 _Tapi Fang tetap di sana, melanjutkan 'pertempuran' miliknya dan duduk di depan piano itu._

Tetes embun mengalir, membasahi pipi dan dagunya setelah sekian lama ia mencoba untuk membendungnya. Tapi sekarang tak lagi, setelah apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Telah lama Boboiboy mengira bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah beban, jerat yang menghalangi orang-orang terdekatnya untuk mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik dari sekarang.

Pemikiran dimana andaikan saja ia tak ada di sana, tak membuat siapapun kesulitan kini semakin tipis dalam benaknya.

 _Kembali, ia mengingat bagaimana sosok mungil Fang memeluknya. Berbagai teriakan dan penyesalan yang semula mengakar begitu kuat mulai melepaskan jeratnya. Ketika tangan milik Fang menariknya keluar, saat itulah waktu miliknya mulai kembali bergulir. Benaknya, waktu yang terkunci pada petak sempit dan gelap itu kini telah beranjak._

Seiring dengan lantunan lagu bermakna awan itu, seiring pula langkah yang diambilnya bersama sosok akrab sang rival yang entah mengapa muncul di hadapannya. Boboiboy kini menyadari, bagaimana selama ini ia telah begitu keliru. Tentang anggapan nihil atas makna dari keberadaannya di sana.

Walaupun esok tak selalu pasti akan menjumpainya, walaupun batas dari kisahnya semakin jelas terlihat. Ia harus tetap meretas matra ini dan kembali. Karena ia kini memiliki sebuah hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang.

 _Jika Fang berusaha keras untuk tetap berada di sana, maka ia tak bisa takluk begitu saja._

Lalu kedua manik matanya kembali menjemput sebentang dunia nyata. Perlu waktu sejenak hingga Boboiboy bisa mengenali sekelilingnya. Termasuk bagaimana barusan ia telah menembus mimpinya, mengakhiri matra samar itu. Taufan, yang saat itu sedang menjaganya pun tak beranjak dari sisi Boboiboy, membuatnya lega karena keberadaan sang kakak menjadi isyarat bahwa ia tak benar-benar sendirian (Begitupun dengan hadirnya Halilintar setelah itu). Tak ada yang berniat meninggalkannya sendirian, ia mengerti itu sekarang.

.

.

.

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 14: Aksa**

.

.

.

Boboiboy mendapat kunjungan pertama dari kelima sahabatnya siang itu. Segera saja Gopal maupun Api menerjang, tangan mereka meraih Boboiboy dan memeluknya erat-erat. Lalu keduanya mulai terisak, menangis layaknya dua orang anak laki-laki. Boboiboy tentunya merasa sangat canggung dengan pertemuan ini. Pastilah ia membuat semua temannya ini khawatir, dan bisa bertemu dengan mereka membuat Boboiboy lega.

"Kalian mau bikin kita diusir? Cepat lepasin hei kalian berdua!" Seru Ying. Sebagaimanapun mereka ingin merangkul sahabat mereka, tapi Boboiboy masihlah belum pulih.

"Benar kata Ying, Boboiboy kan masih perlu istirahat, janganlah kita ribut-ribut." Timpal Yaya.

"Hiks.. iya deh..." Akhirnya Gopal pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Api, kau juga..."

Sembari menyeka tangisannya, Api berseru "Pokoknya, kapten harus tetap menonton pertandingan kami! Janji ya?"

"Iya, iya... aku dengar dari kak Taufan, kalian masuk ke semifinal bukan...?" Ujar Boboiboy.

"Besok dan hari final nanti, aku, Yaya, dan Air akan buat _live report_ dari stadion!" Ying pun dengan semangat berkata.

"Jadi Boboiboy bisa memantau pertandingan dari sini..." Ujar Yaya, sementara itu Air hanya mengangguk saja sebagai isyarat partisipasinya nati.

"Kutunggu ya... aku pasti akan memantau pertandingan..." Boboiboy pun berjanji.

"Beres! Pokoknya setiap menit, kami akan menyampaikan situasi di lapangan." Sahut Ying sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ohya! Dan nanti sehabis pertandingan, kami akan pergi ke lomba Fang!" Kini Gopal pun mengalihkan topik pada sahabat mereka yang lain.

"Wiih, kalian sudah dapat tiketnya?" Taufan, yang sedari tadi menyimak keramaian yang ada, kini tak tahan untuk menimpali.

"Ada koneksi dong kak, hehehe..." Jawab Gopal sembari menarik Air, yang menjadi jalan bagi mereka untuk mendapat tiket yang terbatas itu.

"Yes! Jadi nonton bareeeng!" Seru Api dengan kegirangan.

"Dia bakal berisik loh..." Air memperingatkan sambil melirik sahabatnya itu, hal ini berdasarkan pengalaman tentunya.

"Aku juga ingin ke sana... tapi kalian pasti akan menyemangati Fang kan?" Tanya Boboiboy.

Kelima orang itu pun saling berpandangan sebelum tersenyum dan berseru bersamaan, "Serahkan pada kami!"

 **A/N:**

 **Dengan chapter ke-13 ini, maka lengkaplah sudah perspektif dari Fang maupun Boboiboy. Mungkin saya masih belum bagus dalam menyampaikan, tapi semoga cukup untuk menggenapi kisah keduanya.**

 **Oh ya, Pada chapter kedua ff A Place Called Home juga ada cerita singkat soal janji Boboiboy dan Fang.**

 **Senang rasanya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini, dan semoga dua chapter selanjutnya tak banyak lagi kendala.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mampir dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^/**


	15. Aksa

_Aksa bukanlah pemisah, jika hari demi hari yang selama ini kita lalui menautkan beragam makna. Mungkin suatu saat, kita akan menjumpai satu titik dimana genggaman tangan ini harus kulepaskan. Biarlah kini aku mengungkapkan, seberapa berartinya pertemuan dan ingatan yang kita torehkan bersama._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 14: Aksa

Remaja beriris violet itu memandangi panggung yang telah siap sepenuhnya untuk acara besok malam. Dan karena hari ini adalah kali terakhir gladi, suasana kompetisi pun mulai memekat. Bukan hal yang aneh jika ia merasakan gugup seperti ini. Saatnya untuk menarik napas panjang dan menenangkan dirinya sebisa mungkin.

Kegiatan di hari itu selesai, dan para peserta mendapat waktu bebas. Sebagian besar memilih untuk kembali ke kamar atau sekedar berjalan-jalan sebelum waktu makan malam tiba. Fang pun sebenarnya ingin kembali ke kamar, tapi ia memutuskan untuk membeli dua kaleng minuman sebelumnya.

Fang pun mendorong pintu hingga terbuka, lalu ia pun disambut sosok Cahaya yang seperti biasa duduk di depan meja dengan atensi penuh pada laptopnya.

"Nih, anggap saja terima kasih untuk buku catatan waktu itu..." Fang meletakkan espresso dalam kemasan kaleng itu di atas meja, tepat di samping tangan Cahaya.

"Terima kasih. Baru saja aku mau keluar untuk beli ini. Hehe.." Sambil tersenyum, Cahaya pun mulai membuka tutup kaleng itu.

"Kamu doyan banget kopi seperti itu ya..." Jujur Fang masih bingung jika orang-orang menyukai rasa pahit minuman itu.

"Tentu, aroma dan rasanya beda. Aku nggak begitu suka yang banyak krimernya..." Cahaya pun menyeruput kopinya. "Oh ya, walimu yang kemarin bakal datang ya Fang? Kalau teman-temanmu bagaimana?"

"Kak Hali bakal datang. Dan temanku juga..." Fang pun berhenti sejenak sebelum lanjut berkata, "Padahal nggak usah juga nggak apa-apa..."

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Cahaya sedikit bingung.

"Nggak sih, semoga mereka nggak bikin gaduh di sini..." Fang pun membuka kaleng jusnya dan meminumnya seteguk.

"Ahahaha... tapi lebih banyak yang mendukung lebih bagus bukan?" Ujar Cahaya.

"Iya sih... kalau kamu bagaimana? Apa temanmu juga datang?" Kini Fang balik bertanya.

Cahaya pun mengangguk pelan, "Ada, teman yang kuceritakan kemarin."

"Yang ngasih kaktus itu?" Tebak Fang. "Hm.. aku jadi ingin tahu dia anak seperti apa..."

"Dia agak kekanakan sih. Dan.. agak bikin repot." Cahaya pun tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Kalau soal itu sih, temanku satu ada yang nggak kalah bikin gaduh terus. Dan dia besok mungkin saja datang..." Mengingat itu, Fang merasa sedikit suram.

"Pokoknya, besok ayo kita tampilkan yang terbaik!" Cahaya pun mengulurkan kopi kalengnya, lalu Fang pun melakukan hal yan sama dan kedua kaleng minuman mereka pun beradu pelan.

-PmW-

Boboiboy melihat matahari yang mulai merangkak turun dari puncak langit. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana atmosfer stadion, yang sudah begitu lama dihadapinya bersama kawan-kawannya itu dulu. Namun sekarang, rangkaian laporan pertandingan final lewat pesan-pesan singkat menjadi perantara bagi presensinya di sana.

Pintu kamar rawat pun terbuka, membuat Boboiboy melirik Taufan yang baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil.

"Kak Hali sudah berangkat kak?" Tanya Boboiboy, ia sedari tadi memantau pertandingan dan belum sempat menghubungi kakaknya itu.

"Sudah dong. Tadi ia minta izin untuk pulang lebih cepat. Kapan lagi coba!" Sembari nyegir, Taufan pun duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang. "Padahal dulu Fang paling nggak mau kalau Halilintar datang ke lombanya. Tapi baguslah..."

Boboiboy pun tertawa kecil, membayangkan bagaimana interaksi Fang dan Halilintar selama ini.

"Wah, ada laporan lagi tuh!" Manik Taufan pun kini tertuju pada layar ponsel dalam pangkuan Boboiboy.

"Oh, iya. Dari tadi belum ada yang cetak gol." Boboiboy pun meraih ponselnya dan mengecek pesan yang masuk.

"Hmm.. bukan gol ya sekarang juga?" Tanya Taufan.

"Iya, pemain lawan ada yang driving di kotak penalti... tunggu, kenapa driving?" Boboiboy sedikit bingung membaca pesan itu.

"Pfttt... ini yang ngetik siapa?" Taufan pun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dari kelompok suporter nun jauh di stadion.

"Ying, driving itu apa?" Setelah mengirim pesan, barulah Air bertanya dengan kebingungan.

"Ya ampun Air, yang barusan namanya _diving_ bukan _driving_!" Sahut Ying, tak percaya bahwa anak laki-laki seperti Air tak mengerti istilah sepak bola barusan.

"Mereka menyelam...?" Tanya Air kembali, ia hanya melihat pemain lawan jatuh dan tak mengerti apa masalahnya dengan hal itu.

"Bukan, itu artinya ada pemain yang menjatuhkan diri tanpa alasan yang jelas." Yaya pun menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Iya, biasanya mereka berharap dapat tendangan penalti. Untung saja wasit melihat hal tadi dengan jeli!" Tutur Ying, agak kesal ia dengan hal seperti itu.

"Oh, jadi mereka mengharapkan keuntungan dari wasit ya..." Air pun mengangguk-angguk pelan. Apa boleh buat memang, Api hanya memberitahu Air bahwa sepakbola adalah memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan. Tak kurang dan tak lebih dari itu.

"Wooh, lihat itu! Api memulai serangan balik! Cepat laporkan lagi Air!" Melihat perubahan di lapangan, Ying langsung meminta teman mereka yang kebagian tugas menyampaikan _live report_ pada Boboiboy.

Dan di lapangan, baik Gopal maupun Api tampil dengan penuh percaya diri. Barusan, Gopal berhasil dengan gesitnya memetik bola lambung yang mengarah ke gawang. Ia langsung mengumpankan bola pada Api, yang sudah maju sampai tepat di belakang garis tengah lapangan.

"Hebatnya Api, dia bisa berlari secepat itu sampai nggak ada pemain lawan yang bisa mengejar..." Puji Yaya, memang cepat sekali pergerakan Api barusan.

"Sarapan apa ya itu anak...?" Tanya Ying penasaran, memang si hiperaktif itu tak pernah kehabisan tenaga.

Di lapangan sana, Api mendribble bola dengan sekuat tenaga dan meninggalkan pemain lawan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dengan lincahnya ia menerobos daerah pertahanan dan sampai pada kotak penalti.

"AYO! SEDIKIT LAGI API!" Teriak Ying dengan penuh semangat, membuat Air nyaris menutup sebelah telinga sementara tangannya yang lain kembali mengacungkan poster -berisi ancaman- yang tak pernah lupa mereka bawa sejak babak delapan besar kemarin.

.

.

.

"Wah! Gol Kak!" Seru Boboiboy setelah satu lagi pesan masuk.

"Siapa yang masukin?" Taufan pun kembali melirik ponsel Boboiboy.

"Api! Pasti dia langsung menyerang... dengan formasi tim yang sekarang pasti taktiknya begitu sih..." Jawab Boboiboy dengan semangat.

"Yaya sempat merekam detik-detik golnya, jadi penasaran..." Timpal Taufan dengan gembira.

Boboiboy pun mengiyakan, senang sekali temannya menepati janji mereka dan membuatnya tetap bisa mengetahui kondisi di lapangan. Dengan gol pertama ini, ia yakin bahwa teman-temannya bisa semakin mengukuhkan sebuah kemenangan.

"Bwahaha! si Api kesurupan apa sampai larinya cepet gitu? Gila lah..." Taufan pun melihat tayangan video yang tak lama dikirimkan pada Boboiboy.

"Ish.. Kak Taufan.." Boboiboy menyiku kakaknya itu.

-PmW-

Fang mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Taufan ketika ia tengah bersiap-siap dan mengancingkan kemaja putih berlengan panjangnya. Tim sepakbola telah memenangkan pertandingan final dengan skor 2-0. Hal ini berarti Gopal dan Api telah melunaskan janji mereka, walau tanpa kehadiran kapten mereka itu. Dengan ini, ia pun harus tampil dengan semaksimal mungkin.

.

.

.

"Fang sudah dikabarin, biar dia semakin semangat di sana!" Seru Taufan sembari mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ah, ponselmu bunyi lagi tuh..."

Boboiboy pun menyadari bahwa sebuah panggilan video masuk dari Ying. Dengan sedikit kaget, ia pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Boboiboy! Sekarang kita ada di dekat lapangan!" Ying awalnya muncul di layar, lalu kamera ponselnya pun menyorot ke arah lapangan. Di bawah sana, tim sepakbola sekolah mereka telah mengacungkan piala berwarna keperakan tinggi-tinggi.

"Terimakasih Ying..." Boboiboy pun tersenyum senang.

"Eits.. tunggu dulu Boboiboy!" Ying pun kembali pada kamera depan ponselnya sembari meminta Boboiboy untuk tetap di sana "Hei kalian! Katanya ada pesan buat Boboiboy, ayo cepat!"

Setelah beberapa gambar kabur dan sahutan yang kurang jelas, akhirnya Boboiboy melihat kembali keadaan di lapangan. Dari sana, pemain kelas satu atau yang seangkatan dengan Boboiboy kini membawa piala mendekati posisi Ying di bangku penonton.

"Kapten! Kapten! Kau di sana kan?" Suara teman-temannya itu memanggil Boboiboy.

"Kita menang! Kita menang Boboiboy!" Gopal pun berteriak lantang, ia seperti hampir menangis saking terharunya.

"Yuk, bentangin spanduknya!" Sebuah aba-aba pun disambut oleh sebentang spanduk tepat di atas Gopal dan Api yang memegang piala.

'Ini pialamu juga Kapten Boboiboy!

Terimakasih untuk kerja kerasnya!

Kami selalu mendukungmu dari sini!'

"Kapteeeen! Jadi tetap ceria yaaaa!" Seru Api, lalu tanpa sengaja jarinya tergelincir dari piala yang dipenganginya dan membuat semua orang di sana panik.

"Pialanya woi pialanya!" Teriakan panik pun terdengar.

"Api, pegang lagi yang beneer!" Teriak Yaya.

Suasana semakin riuh di lapangan, membuat Taufan tertawa karena tingkah laku anak-anak muda itu. Lalu diliriknya Boboiboy, yang sama-sama terpaku dan menatap layar ponsel.

Boboiboy berusaha untuk tetap berada di sana, dan tidak menurunkan ponselnya itu. Manik hazelnya terbasuh oleh air matanya, tapi sebuah senyumnya semakin jelas di bibirnya. Ia merasa begitu bersyukur, lega sekali melihat bahwa apa yang dikhawatirkannya selama ini tak terbuktikan.

"Sekian laporan dari lapangan, kapten!" Ujar Ying sembari memberikan hormat. Di belakangnya Yaya dan Air terlihat melambaikan tangan dan mengacungkan poster.

"Sehabis ini, kami langsung ke tempat Fang!" Ujar Ying kembali.

"Kami pasti juga akan mendukung Fang!" Timbal Yaya.

Padahal saat ini, tak sekalipun Boboiboy bisa berdiri dan menemani mereka di lapangan, mengingat ia bukanlah lagi anggota tim sepakbola. Tapi semua temannya itu bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia tetaplah kapten mereka. Pertengkarannya dulu dengan Api cukup membuat Boboiboy gentar, mengingat seberapa beban kapten yang akan ditinggalkannya. Kini ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

-PmW-

Halilintar kadang masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana sekarang, karena berada di sebuah aula pertunjukan adalah hal yang langka untuknya. Ia masih lebih sering berada di stadion dimana tempat terbuka dan lebih akrab walaupun seringkali berisik bukan main. Jika bukan karena ajakan Fang dan kedatangan teman-teman Fang dan Boboiboy, mungkin ia takkan bersungguh-sungguh untuk datang.

 _Lagipula, anggap saja kedatangannya ini melunaskan janjinya pada Boboiboy dan memastikan Fang membawakan lagu yang dikomposisikannya pada lomba ini._

"Kak Hali!" Sebuah panggilan dari Yaya dan Ying dikenal baik oleh Halilintar.

 _Nah, itu dia mereka,_ gumam Halilintar. Manik rubinya pun kini tertuju pada sebaris anak remaja yang menuruni tangga samping dan dengan sedikit tergesa.

"WOAH! Kakak galak juga dateng!" Seruan dari Api dan telunjuknya yang mengarah pada pria itu sukses membuat Halilintar harus menahan amarahnya.

 _Tenang, ini anak orang. Kalau Taufan sih tampol aja..._

"Sstt.. berisik lah Api!" Gopal memperingatkan Api sembari setengah berbisik.

"Cepat! Kamu duduk di sini..." Ying pun menunjuk kursi ditengah (antara tempat duduknya dan Gopal).

"Hee.. aku padahal pengen duduk di sebelah Air..." Protes Api sambil cemberut, tapi pada akhirnya ia duduk pada tempat yang ditunjuk Ying.

"Biarin, pokoknya aku nggak kenal kamu." Air pun memalingkan pandangannya dan memilih duduk di pojok di samping Gopal.

Sudah banyak atensi tertuju pada mereka sebelum Api berseru barusan, dan sampai sekarang pun masih banyak mata yang melirik ke barisan kursi yang kini mereka tempati.

"Kak Hali udah lama datangnya?" Sapa Yaya kembali sementara ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Halilintar.

"Nggak lama. Syukurlah kalian datang cepat." Balas Halilintar. "Selamat buat kemenangan kalian di turnamen. Boboiboy pasti senang mendengarnya bukan?"

"Makasih kak.. hehehe..." Ujar Gopal sembari menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Yosh, sekarang ayo kita dukung Fang habis-habisan!" Seru Api dan kembali, lirikan penonton lain kembali tertuju padanya.

"Sssttt... suara kamu di sini menggema tahu, kecilkan suaramu!"

.

.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Fang untuk mengidentifikasi kehadiran teman-temannya yang gaduh itu. Ketika ada bisik-bisik di antara peserta dan panitia lomba bahwa terdapat penonton yang memakai kaus tim sepakbola dan bersuara lantang, ia yakin sepenuhnya bahwa itu adalah Api dan yang lain. Barulah Fang menyadari bahwa inilah pertama kalinya semua temannya (terkecuali Boboiboy) itu hadir dan menyaksikannya langsung di panggung lomba.

Setelah penampilan Cahaya yang cukup membuat decak kagum penonton, maka tibalah giliran Fang. Melihat atmosfer yang ada di antara para penonton, Fang berusaha untuk tidak terbawa dan tetap mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya. Karena ia ingin membawakan sebuah lagu, yang sekiranya melampaui penampilannya pada acara perpisahan sekolah pada bulan April lalu.

Sembari melangkah ke atas panggung, ia sempat berpapasan dengan Cahaya (dan Fang mendapatkan ungkapan 'semoga beruntung' melalui sebuah tepukan pada bahunya). Sebelum menampilkan lagu yang dikomposisikan, pembawa acara selalu mengajak bicara peserta terlebih dahulu. Tentang bagaimana lagu yang mereka komposisikan, atau tentang motivasi dalam menciptakan komposisi lagu.

Fang mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan mengenai untuk siapa lagu ini ingin diperdengarkannya. Ia pun lekas menjawab, "untuk teman-temanku..."

Sebuah seruan lantang membuat Fang sedikit terlonjak, kupingnya sedikit memerah ketika namanya dipanggil oleh suara cempreng itu.

"FANG! SE...mmmph?!" Sebelum Api menyelesaikan kalimat selanjutnya, Ying dan Gopal membungkam mulutnya dan memaksa teman mereka itu duduk kembali di kursi.

"Apa... untuk teman-teman yang ada di sana?" Tanya pembawa acara sembari tersenyum. Untunglah ia memaklumi semangat para suporter di sana dan tak mengomentari apapun.

"Ya, tapi ada seorang lagi yang tidak bisa datang hari ini." Ucap Fang sambil menatap lurus ke arah kamera dan penonton. "Kuharap dengan penampilanku malam ini, dia bisa kembali menjadi rivalku yang paling tangguh."

 _Sebelum penampilannya, Fang memang telah berniat untuk mengungkapkannya. Semua orang bebas untuk menafsirkan itu, tapi ia hanya berharap bahwa suaranya sampai pada Boboiboy. Sebuah determinasi telah tercipta, selaras dengan keiginannya untuk membuktikan bahwa keberadaan remaja bertopi oranye itu begitu berarti baginya. Sekalipun masa lalu menjeratnya dalam-dalam. Sekalipun penyakit yang dulu merenggut ibunya kini mulai merenggut senyumannya itu._

Lalu Fang pun mengambil posisi di depan piano hitam megah itu, dan mulai merangkai nada-nada miliknya. Aksa, judul dari komposisi ini mungkinlah terdengar seperti melodi minor yang seringkali dimainkannya. Namun makna yang menyelinap selama ia merangkaikan nada demi nada ini, kini mulai bisa dipanggilnya kembali.

Komposisi lagu ini bukanlah sebuah pelampiasan atas bentangan jarak yang selalu menjauhkannya dengan orang-orang yang paling ingin dijumpainya. Mereka yang hadirnya selalu mampu menjadi poros baginya untuk melangkah. Layaknya gemintang yang hadirnya tak bisa tersentuh oleh jemari miliknya, namun mereka tetaplah ada. Seperti sepenggal nasihat sang ibu, yang dulu diceritakan Fang pada Boboiboy di ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Saat mereka membuat sebuah janji di bawah gugusan bintang.

.

.

Kedua manik Hazel itu menatap layar laptop yang sengaja Taufan bawa khusus untuk hari itu. Melalui _live streaming_ dari internet, mereka masih bisa mengikuti perlombaan Fang dari rumah sakit. Selama ini, Boboiboy biasanya ada di turnamen dan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyaksikan bagaimana aksi rivalnya itu di atas panggung.

Sebuah penuturan Fang tepat sebelum tampil kembali membuat Boboiboy termangu. Setelah tim sepakbola, kini giliran Fang yang kembali membuatnya berpikir ulang. Untuk menggerakkan kembali detik sukmanya yang terhenti bertahun-tahun lamanya di malam badai itu. Titik-titik air itu telah membeku, menjadi kepingan es yang turun malam ini. Berakhir, mimpi buruknya sejak lama telah tersimpul dan tak terbuktikan sampai detik ini.

Di sampingnya, Taufan memeluk Boboiboy dengan erat. "Lihat, tuan muda kita sudah jadi keren rupanya... Iya kan Boboiboy?"

Jika dulu baik tangannya dan Halilintar tak mampu meraih Boboiboy, maka Fang-lah yang berhasil membuat adik mereka ini menyudahi pemikirannya itu. Bersama dengan Gopal, Api, Yaya, Ying, dan juga Air, mereka menunjukkan sebuah bukti persahabatan mereka, yang takkan lekang oleh keadaan Boboiboy sekarang.

Boboiboy pun mengangguk pelan, tak sekalipun ia menyela derai air matanya kali ini. Rasanya begitu banyak hal yang didapatkannya sekarang. Tentang bagaimana sahabatnya itu menyampaikan dengan segenap hati atas jawaban dari keraguannya saat bersama dengan mereka.

 _Koridor khayal yang kita lintasi bersama dalam mimpi, sedikit demi sedikit terwujudkan. Tentang bagaimana lantunan nada milikmu bisa membawaku kembali, menjemput sebuah hari esok walau tak sekalipun ada kepastian padanya. Kini aku mendengarnya kembali, begitu jelas, gaungnya sampai pada kekosongan dalam diri ini dan menggenapinya._

 _Dalam gelap gulita suaramu sampai padaku. Memanggilku berulangkali, untuk menggapai tempatmu berada. Sekali lagi._

 **Berlanjut pada chapter 15: Kembali**

.

.

.

Masih menggema di dalam benak Boboiboy, bagaimana lagu yang dikomposisikan oleh Fang menjadi persembahan terbaiknya pada malam itu. Walaupun ia telah sering mendengarkannya sebelum keberangkatan Fang, penampilan rivalnya di atas panggung tetaplah berbeda. Apakah karena kali ini ia membawakannya di depan banyak pasang mata? Mungkin saja...

Boboiboy mungkin tak pandai dalam menyusun kata-kata, tapi sejak penampilan Fang kemarin, senandungnya mulai mengecap kata-kata. Ia pun tersenyum, diambilnya secarik kertas dan pulpen. Sebelum frasa itu menghilang, ia ingin menuliskannya.

.

.

.

Teruntuk Pewaris Senja

 _Kaulah sang cahaya_

 _Perak halus yang rembulan tuangkan pada netra_

 _Hadirnya dirimu_

 _Terangi jalan yang terkubur dalam bayang ragu_

 _Suaramu memanggilku 'tuk kembali_

 _Tuntun diri ini membuka gerbang mimpi_

 _._

 _Hidup ini begitu berarti_

 _Dalam sepi kita bersama mencari_

 _Dirimu yang memandangi detil dunia dalam bisu_

 _Lalu kau rangkai semuanya menjadi nada-nada_

 _Membuat untaian lagu tanpa kata_

 _._

 _Walaupun apa yang kuucapkan adalah kata-kata perpisahan_

 _Namun hati ini tak bisa berhenti berkata:_

' _Andaikan kita bisa selalu bersama'_

 _._

~Perintis Fajar

.

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 14 akhirnya selesai~~, terimakasih bagi semua yang sempat mampir ^^**

 **Apakah ada yang mengingat pada prolog terdapat sebuah puisi dengan judul teruntuk perintis fajar? Mungkin sekarang bisa ditebak sang 'pewaris senja' dan 'perintis fajar' merupakan sudut pandang milik siapa dalam cerita ini.**

 **Chapter depan adalah pamungkas dari ff ini, jadi mohon ditunggu saja. Saya pun ingin menuliskannya dengan maksimal.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya ^^**


	16. Kembali

_Rasanya baru kemarin, ketika masih kuraba makna atas ikrar yang kita kukuhkan di bawah langit berbintang. Ketika aku memulai hari demi hari, hanya sekedar menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu._

 _Rasanya baru kemarin kita berdebat untuk kali pertama. Ketika langkah demi langkah kita ambil untuk mewujudkan entitas bernama angan._

 _Kini aku kembali membuka lembaran waktu, memandangi sekuens kisah. Ketika hadirmu selalu hadir menyerta._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Chapter 15: Kembali

Fang hanya bisa pasrah ketika ia tak bisa menjajal juara pertama pada lomba komposisi lagu, namun tempat kedua tidaklah buruk juga sebenarnya. Lagipula Fang merasa berhutang budi pada rival barunya itu (soal catatan dan juga Cahaya yang sedikit-sedikit membagikan pengalamannya soal komposisi lagu).

Walaupun Fang sedikit kecewa, para suporter nampaknya tak ambil pusing atas hasil yang diraihnya. Halilintar sempat mengirim pesan bahwa ada urusan mendadak jadi ia tak bisa menunggu bubar acara (tak lupa ia mengucapkan selamat).

Sebelum pulang malam harinya, kelima sahabatnya itu mengerubungi Fang di depan gedung pertunjukan.

"Akhirnya dapat juara juga! Udah berapa tahun nih dengan begini? Hehe..." Sindir Gopal, mengingat Fang sebelumnya belum bisa mencetakkan namanya pada titel juara.

"Berisik lah! Ini kan akhirnya bisa dapat juara dua!" Sambar Fang, sempat-sempatnya memang temannya ini menyindir.

"Faang! Selamaat! Penampilanmu bagus, sampai terharu rasanya" Puji Yaya, masih ingat betul kata-kata yang Fang utarakan sebelum mulai memainkan komposisi Aksa.

"Kau memang terbaik lah pokoknya!" Ying pun ikut menimpali sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Belum sempat Fang menanggapi lagi sambutan yang didapatnya, tangan Gopal, Api, dan Air tahu-tahu mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi di udara.

"Pokoknya, hore buat jagoan piano kita ini!" Gopal bersorak dengan riangnya.

"Ayo kita arak dulu keliling gedung!" Usul Api, ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari di tempat.

"Huss.. bentar lagi kita pulang oi!" Sahut Ying, jari tangannya mengetuk jam tangannya yang menunjukkan hampir jam sepuluh malam.

"Iya, besok kita masuk sekolah loh!" Yaya pun ikut mengingatkan.

"Jangan ingatkan itu lah Ying, Yaya... sekali-kali kita nikmati kemenangan ini dulu..." Protes Gopal, tak ingin rasanya pikirannya tertuju pada rutinitas esok harinya.

"Yasudah, pokoknya yang lima menit nggak kembali ke mobil bakal ditinggalin!" Ujar Ying tanpa banyak kompromi lagi.

"Iya, iya..." Balas Gopal "Tapi sebelum itu..."

Tiba-tiba saja Fang pun dilemparkan ke atas oleh ketiga temannya itu bersama dengan sorak sorai. Hal ini tentunya membuat Fang panik bahkan sampai ia kembali mendarat di tangan Gopal, Api, dan Air sekalipun.

"Sekali lagi, sekali lagi!" Seru Api sambil tertawa-tawa karena senangnya.

"Waaa! udah oi turunin!" Fang, yang punya pengalaman pertama diangkat dalam karung oleh Gopal dan Api (ketika ia diculik ke ruangan musik saat SMP dulu) tentunya merasa waswas.

Melihat kelakuan teman-temannya, Ying dan Yaya hanya bisa menghela napas dan memaklumi kehebohan yang terjadi. _Anak laki-laki pasti selalu bersemangat seperti ini ya,_ begitulah pikir mereka.

"Oh ya, Boboiboy juga pasti senang sekali!" Ying pun teringat satu teman mereka yang sekarang absen.

"Pastinya, besok bagaimana kalau kita tengok Boboiboy?" Yaya pun mengusulkan.

"Setuju!" Jawab keempat orang lainnya dengan semangat.

 _Boboiboy ya..._

Mendengar nama itu, sekilas pikiran Fang termangu.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai ketiga temannya itu mengembalikan kaki Fang untuk menjejak bumi. Lalu sorak-sorai teman-temannya pun sedikit buyar oleh pemikirannya atas ucapannya di atas panggung barusan. Ketika kelima orang itu akhirnya pamit pulang, Fang hanya melambaikan tangan pelan lalu ia pun berbalik dan hendak kembali ke kamar. Pikiran yang sama masih mengusiknya.

' _Saat menyaksikan penampilannya di atas panggung, bagaimana reaksi orang itu ya?_ ''

Tak ada telepon dari Boboiboy sampai Fang tertidur karena kelelahan di tengah malam. Hanyalah Taufan yang mengirimkan ucapan selamat lewat pesan singkat (dan baru dibuka pada pagi keesokan harinya). Fang pun sedikit ragu-ragu ketika ingin memunculkan pertanyaan soal Boboiboy, namun akhirnya ia pun menanyakannya.

'Cepat sini pulang! Kita rayakan bareng-bareng~' Begitulah isi pesan dari Taufan, nampaknya Fang masih harus menunggu sebentar lagi untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksi sang rival.

.

.

.

Sebuah panggilan dari Halilintar mendistraksi lamunan Fang, membuatnya meletakkan kembali sehelai baju yang belum dimasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Sudah beres-beres?" Tanya Halilintar dari balik telepon.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, kakak sudah di tempat parkir?" Fang pun memasukkan baju terakhirnya dan segera mengecek barang-barang yang tertinggal di meja.

"Iya, kalau sudah selesai, langsung ke bawah ya".

"Oke, siap kak". Percakapan mereka pun terputus dan Fang kembali mengecek barang-barangnya.

"Sudah mau pulang Fang?" Cahaya, yang telah merapikan barangnya lebih dulu dari Fang pun bertanya. Ia nampaknya masih menunggu sesuatu sebelum pulang.

Fang mengangguk, lalu dibukanya pintu untuk mengeluarkan tas ranselnya dari kamar. Baru saja ia meletakkan tasnya di sebelah pintu, sosok remaja berkaus putih dan rompi hijau muda melirik ke arahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dari koridor di sampingnya. Melihat Fang, remaja itu pun langsung menghampiri.

' _Anak nyasar siapa pula ini?!'_ Teriak Fang dalam hati.

"Apa... apa kamu tahu Cahaya ada di mana...?" Tanya anak itu sambil setengah menangis.

Melihat bahwa dia adalah kenalan Cahaya, Fang bisa tahu siapakah anak nyasar ini.

"Loh, ada siapa Fang?" Cahaya pun melongok dari ambang pintu, lalu segera saja anak berompi hijau itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Cahayaaaa~!" Anak nyasar itu pun langsung berlari ke arah Cahaya sembari memeluknya erat.

"Ini temanmu nyasar." Ujar Fang, ia pun mengambil barang lainnya yang tidak muat dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Dasar kau ini Daun... masa berpetualang di hutan sendiri nggak takut tapi kalau di tempat seperti ini nyasar malah takut.." Ujar Cahaya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Hiks... habisnya... di sana banyak orang-orang yang ngeliatin, sereem..." Ia pun menunjuk deretan kamar peserta lain (yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya membereskan barang dan sedikit terusik karena kehadirannya barusan).

"Ya makannya jangan nyelonong masuk ke sini..." Cahaya menasehati, ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa temannya ini seenaknya masuk. "Oh ya Fang, perkenalkan. Ini temanku, Daun" Cahaya pun akhirnya memperkenalkan anak hilang itu.

"Berarti kau temannya Cahaya kan?" Belum sempat Fang menyahut, Daun langsung menerka demikian. "Maafkan kalau Cahaya suka berkata kasar... tapi, dia orang yang baik kok sebenarnya...!" Ucap Daun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Huss, jangan bilang begitu dong..." Cahaya pun menepuk punggung temannya itu "Kau mau pulang sekarang kan Fang? Maaf kalau jadi menahanmu..."

"Eeeeh, sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Daun dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau punya seseorang yang menunggumu sekarang bukan? Cepatlah ke sana..." Sembari tersenyum, Cahaya mengulangi perkataannya. Karena ia tahu bahwa sejak semalam, teman sekamarnya itu sedikit gelisah dan ingin segera pulang.

Fang mengangguk mengiyakan, ia memang ingin cepat-cepat menemui teman bertopi oranyenya itu. "Terimakasih, aku pamit duluan ya."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Fang!" Tangan Cahaya pun terbuka di depan Fang, "Sampaikan salamku pada temanmu ya."

"Iya, akan kusampaikan..." Jawab Fang, tangannya pun menyambut uluran tangan di hadapannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di kompetisi yang lain ya!" Tambah Cahaya.

"Pasti! Selanjutnya aku nggak akan kalah!" Jawab Fang sebelum meraih tasnya lalu berbalik pergi.

Fang pun meninggalkan kedua orang itu dan entah mengapa, Fang sempat sekilas interaksi kedua orang itu sebelum berbelok di koridor. Bagaimana figur pandai berpemikiran tajam dapat berdampingan dengan si polos dan kenakan. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Fang melihat hal seperti ini, karena Halilintar dan Taufan adalah yang pertama (dalam konteks polar yang berbeda tentunya).

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya dan Boboiboy, apa mereka juga terlihat seperti itu pada perspektif seseorang?

Fang menggulung senyum, menerka bahwa mungkin mereka berdua juga memiliki sebuah interaksi aneh seperti itu.

-PmW-

Tak ada percakapan apapun dari kedua orang itu, membuat suara mesin mobil mendominasi perjalanan. Melihat Halilintar yang diam seribu bahasa, Fang semakin ragu untuk bertanya soal Boboiboy. Ingin bertanya pendapat sang wali soal penampilannya kemarin malam pun rasanya segan. Fang akhirnya memutuskan untuk memandangi warna-warna hijau pepohonan di luar sana.

Manik ruby Halilintar sekilas melirik Fang sebelum kembali pada bentangan jalan di hadapannya.

"Fang, kau ingin langsung bertemu dengan Boboiboy bukan?" Sebuah terkaan Halilintar melesat pada fokus benak Fang, membuat remaja berkacamata itu sedikit terkejut.

"Iya kak..." Fang sebenarnya tak ingin langsung pulang, ia tak keberatan mampir ke rumah sakit dan bertemu rivalnya itu.

Setelah malam itu, ingin sekali Fang memastikan bahwa Boboiboy masih ada bersama mereka. Bukan hanya sekedar suara dari balik telepon, namun secara fisik ada dan benar-benar bertemu.

"Boboiboy tadi titip salam juga. Katanya ia ingin segera bertemu denganmu." Lalu untuk yang pertama kalinya, tangan besar Halilintar mengelus surai berantakan Fang, "Penampilanmu kemarin paling hebat, kau tahu?"

"Terimakasih kak..." Fang tahu Halilintar bukanlah orang yang paham betul soal musik, dan inilah pertama kalinya pria itu memujinya seperti ini.

Perjalanan masih cukup panjang, dan Fang pun tertidur karena matanya terasa berat dan istirahat tadi malam masih belum cukup. Jika bukan karena Halilintar yang mengguncang bahunya, ia pasti takkan terbangun. Fang merasa ia hanya tertidur sepuluh sampai dua puluh menit, namun mereka telah sampai karena mobil telah berhenti.

"Yuk turun.." Ajak Halilintar sementara ia membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak menuju bagasi belakang.

Perlu setidaknya setengah menit sebelum Fang berhenti mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan memfokuskan kembali visinya itu. Sebuah pemandangan taman kecil yang begitu akrab, dan rumah mungil di sebrangnya langsung menghentakkan kesadaran Fang pada titik penuh.

 _Mereka... pulang?_

Rasanya Halilintar bilang bahwa mereka akan menjumpai Boboiboy, kenapa sekarang mereka malah pergi ke sini? Dengan sedikit ragu, Fang pun keluar dari mobil dan hendak menyusul Halilintar (yang kini menenteng tas Fang dari bagasi). Belum sempat ia bertanya, suara pintu rumah yang terbuka menarik atensi Fang.

 _Beberapa hari lalu, yang ditemuinya adalah sosok Boboiboy yang tak sekalipun terbangun, berada di ruangan serba steril yang mengingatkan Fang atas kali terakhir berjumpanya ia dengan sang ibu. Namun panggilan telepon itu menjadi satu-satunya bukti bahwa Boboiboy belum beranjak menuju matra kekal itu. Kini, lebih dari suara, sosok ini berdiri di hadapannya._

Dengan menggunakan jaket tebalnya, Boboiboy berlari ke arah Fang. Langkah yang diambilnya sedikit goyah dan sempat membuat rivalnya itu khawatir. Namun akhirnya kedua tangan itu melingkari bahu Fang, cengkeramannya kuat sekali sampai membuat Fang terheran-heran. Tapi pada akhirnya, tangan Fang pun balas memeluknya walau singkat.

"Bagaimana penampilanku kemarin? Keren bukan?" Fang membuka percakapan, membuat Boboiboy melepaskan pelukannya.

"Paling terbaik!" Boboiboy pun menyeka sudut matanya. "Jadi poin kita seri sekarang!"

Keduanya pun lalu tertawa-tawa. Mungkin mereka takkan mengira bahwa hasil seri akan termasuk hitungan. Baik Halilintar dan Taufan (yang menunggu di ambang pintu) pun tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua remaja itu.

 _Fang ingin sekali percaya bahwa Boboiboy pulang dalam keadaan sembuh, penyakit ganasnya itu telah menguap tanpa menyisakan jejak apapun. Namun ketika jemari tangannya merasakan bahwa tubuh itu lebih ringkih dari yang diingatnya, ketika kulit itu lebih dingin dan pucat dari yang biasanya, ia ditarik kembali pada suatu fakta yang masihlah sama seperti sebelumnya._

 _Fang tahu bahwa waktu yang tersisa mungkin tak lagi banyak..._

-PmW-

Liburan awal tahun pun mereka lewati dengan berdiam di depan penghangat ruangan dan menyeduh minuman panas. Hampir sama sebenarnya dengan tahun-tahun lalu, dimana mereka memang jarang berlibur di musim beku ini. Namun kini baik Boboiboy, Fang, Halilintar dan Taufan pun memaknai lebih waktu yang mereka habiskan di rumah mungil itu.

Bagi Fang, bagaimana Halilintar dan Taufan yang semakin sering meluangkan waktu pun adalah sebuah hal yang hampir sulit di antara kesibukan kerja keduanya. Tapi Halilintar hampir tak pernah absen untuk membawa pulang makanan setiap hari kerjanya dan membuat makan malam semakin lengkap karena mereka berempat bisa bersama. Begitupun Taufan yang semakin sering singgah ke rumah saat waktu senggangnya di sore hari (yang sebenarnya tak seberapa lama).

'Keluarga' kecil mereka mungkin tak sedikitpun terpautkan oleh ikatan darah. Namun sekalipun kini mereka harus menghadapi situasi berat dengan sakitnya Boboiboy, kebersamaan mereka justru semakin kentara.

.

.

.

"Pagi Boboiboy. Sekarang hari Sabtu, dua Februari." Suara Fang pun menyapa sadar Boboiboy, diikuti oleh langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dan Fang pun terhenyak di tepi kasur Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun bangkit dan duduk di kasurnya, pikirannya masih berselimut kabut dan dikerjapkanlah matanya. Ketika semua lebih jelas, ia menoleh pada Fang, lalu pada jendela dan pemandangan serba putih di luar. Perlu sedikit waktu sampai Boboiboy memproses informasi dari segala yang dilihatnya saat ini. Jika sedang parah-parahnya, memang pandangannya begitu kabur dan sulit untuk mendeterminasi apa yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"Di luar masih turun salju.. mungkin tahun ini musim dinginnya bakal agak lama ya..." Komentar Fang sembari ikut menatap tumpukan salju di luar sana. "Mau sarapan? Atau mau cokelat panas?"

"Cokelat panas saja, hehe..." Jawab Boboiboy, ia memang kurang berselera makan pagi itu. "Kau nggak pergi ke sekolah Fang?"

"'Kan hari sabtu..." Ujar Fang sambil bangkit, nada suaranya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia telah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Ah... aku lupa..." Belum genap dua menit sejak Fang menyebutkan bahwa hari ini hari libur, namun Boboiboy tak menyadarinya.

Remaja berkacamata itu pun mengangguk dan kembali menghilang di balik pintu. Ia takkan mendebat dan memaklumi apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Boboiboy pun terhenyak kembali di bantal empuknya, memang ia tak memiliki banyak energi dan kantuk lebih sering memandunya untuk terlelap. Lalu setiap pagi ketika ia terbangun, Fang akan mengingatkan tanggal dan hari apa sekarang. Lalu mereka akan sarapan atau sekedar minum cokelat panas sebelum memulai satu lagi hari.

 _Pagi yang seperti ini, akan sampai kapan berlanjut ya?_ Begitulah tanya Boboiboy sambil kembali merenungi suasana sepi di sekitarnya.

Menyongsong satu lagi pagi seperti ini tak pernah ia pikirkan setelah ia kembali sakit. Boboiboy bahkan mengira bahwa menuntaskan janjinya akan sedikit mustahil dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Namun kembali ia memandangi carik kertas penuh coretan yang disusunnya sebelum kepulangannya dari rumah sakit. Lalu senyumnya kembali merekah. Ia tak boleh menyerah.

 _Bersama dengan sekelebat ingatan, terungkapkan bagaimana dua orang anak berjanji untuk kembali ke bukit dan pohon beech di belakang rumah. Kala itulah sebuah jawaban dari Fang sudah harus mengemuka, dan Boboiboy akan melunaskan sebuah penantiannya selama ini._

.

.

.

Baru saja Boboiboy merasa lebih baik, namun sore harinya rasa sakitnya kembali kambuh. Membuat remaja itu tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain meringkuk kesakitan. Fang sempat gentar, bingung tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam kondisi seperti ini (setelah membujuk Boboiboy untuk meminum obat pereda nyeri barusan). Tapi Fang tak sekalipun beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur Boboiboy. Karena Boboiboy hanya meminta itu saja, sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin sendirian.

Lalu ketika rasa sakit itu semakin menghilang dan Boboiboy mulai terlelap dengan tenang, Fang pun mulai beranjak pada pianonya dan memainkan nada-nada pelan pengantar tidur. Setelah satu masa sulit kembali mereka lewati, maka jemari Fang akan berhenti dalam gemetar, nada pun lebur dalam keheningan yang kembali asing. Tangan Fang mengepal dengan kencang, mencoba untuk tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara yang setara dengan seberapa besar lara yang kian memuncak.

 _Bagian yang paling berat dari sebuah kisah adalah kala sebuah eksistensi merapuh_. _Layaknya menyaksikan bagaimana setangkai bunga bersemi, lalu dalam semaraknya mekar dan merekah. Namun akan ada satu titik dimana pada akhirnya ia menjemput layu, perlahan mengering dan sirna dalam hempasan masa._ _Terlalu pilu, bahkan untuk sekedar dibayangkan. Dan tak semua orang bisa melaluinya dengan perisai keteguhan yang stagnan._

Sekalipun melihat keadaan Boboiboy memunculkan ingatan yang sedari dulu berusaha ia pukul mundur, Fang bersikukuh untuk tetap menemani. Karena ia harus lebih kuat dari sahabatnya itu. Untuk sebuah janji mereka...

-PmW-

Di luar sana, sang surya tak mampu melepaskan seluruh anak panah cahayanya sampai menembus tirai pekat awan. Musim semi belum juga menepi, dan bisa diperkirakan bahwa kristal es masihlah akan mengisi udara di sisa hari itu bahkan hingga malam menjemput sekalipun.

Ketujuh sahabat itu duduk melingkar di atas karpet di ruang tengah rumah. Sebuah kue tart cokelat berada di hadapan Boboiboy, nyala api terpantulkan pada manik hazelnya. Sebuah nyanyian mengiringi tiupan lilin itu, dan sorak sorai pun terdengar setelahnya. Mereka pun tertawa-tawa, menyadari bahwa mereka bertingkah layaknya anak-anak yang baru pertama kali merayakan ulang tahun seperti ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun Boboiboy~" Ucap Yaya.

"Sini! Sini! Aku kasih peluuk~" Ujar Gopal, tangan gempalnya langsung menarik Boboiboy ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga mau peluk kapteeen!" Api berseru tak mau kalah.

"Hei kalian, Boboiboy mulai kedempet ituuu" Ying memperingatkan, namun akhirnya ia pun ikut juga.

Tak ada kado apapun yang Boboiboy harapkan, jadi semua memutuskan untuk membeli makanan sebanyak mungkin untuk pesta kecil mereka itu. Gopal dan Api langsung memecahkan rekor atas porsi makanan dan camilan yang mampu keduanya lahap.

Tak lupa mereka mengambil sebuah foto bersama sebagai kenang-kenangan hari itu. Setelah hampir dua jam kegaduhan malah semakin menjadi, akhirnya ia berangsur surut. Hingga berakhirlah pesta ulang tahun Boboiboy di hari itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Boboiboy! Pestanya tadi seru looh!" Gopal berseru sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kawannya itu.

"Iya, sampai mamanya Yaya ngecek ke sini takutnya kita lagi rusuh! Dasar kalian ini ya..." Ying pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lain kali jangan sampai hura-hura begitu ah, kan nggak baik itu..." Tambah Yaya sambil sedikit cemberut

"Siap ibuuu..." Jawab Gopal dan Api kompak, lalu mereka pun mendapat lirikan tajam dari Yaya "Si... siap, Yayaa!"

Lalu setelah dua-tiga percakapan ribut, maka kelima orang itu pamit untuk pulang. Boboiboy memandangi semua temannya yang berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya, bagaimana Gopal dan Api masih melambai-lambai riang.

"Jadi ke luar kan sekarang?" Sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan Fang, lalu Boboiboy mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

"Benar nih nggak apa-apa kalau kakak pulang telat?" Dengan nada ragu, Taufan bertanya di balik telepon.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kak. Kan ada Fang..." Jawab Boboiboy dengan tenang.

Boboiboy sedang duduk di ruang tamu, mengayunkan kakinya yang telah terbungkus sepatu bot. Begitupun baju tebalnya yang berwarna oranye dengan garis hitam, membuatnya siap untuk menangkal udara beku ketika keluar rumah nanti.

"Mana kak Hali juga hari ini ada perlu. Tadi dia ngasih kabar kan?" Tanya Taufan, ia keheranan kenapa bisa-bisanya baik ia maupun Halilintar tak bisa pulang di saat yang bersamaan seperti sekarang.

"Iya, barusan banget kak. Nggak apa-apa kok..." Ulang Boboiboy, ia merasa bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Siplah kalau begitu, tapi kakak nanti langsung pulang kalau sudah selesai" Taufan kini teringat sesuatu lalu lanjut berkata. "Oh ya, Selamat ulang tahun ya Boboiboy! Gimana tadi pestanya?"

"Seru sekali kak, tapi tadi kita dipergok ibunya Yaya... haha..." Boboiboy pun memabayangkan bagaimana keributan barusan.

"Biang rusuh ya kalian ini..." Sembari tertawa kecil, Taufan pun berkata. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati di rumah ya."

"Siap kak... hehe..." Ada jeda sebelum Boboiboy kembali buka suara. "Kak Taufan...?"

"Hmm? Ada apaa? Mau titip sesuatu nggak pas nanti kakak pulang?"

"Nggak, tapi nanti jangan sering bikin kak Hali ngambek ya. Kemarin kak Hali marah betul loh waktu Kak Taufan ngabisin lagi stok kopi kak Hali..."

"Iya iya. Ketahuan deh.. hehe.."

"Janji ya kak?"

"Iya janji, sudah dulu ya. Selamat istirahaat~"

Lalu panggilan itu berakhir dan Boboiboy menatap layar ponselnya. Fang telah memakai jaket hitam dan ungu miliknya, juga sepasang sarung tangan gelap.

"Sudah siap Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Nih, tinggal pakai sepatu..." Fang mendekati rak sepatu di sebelah pintu depan lalu mulai mengambil sepasang sepatu bot.

"Malam ini masih turun salju nggak ya..." Ujar Boboiboy sembari memandangi absennya bulir es setelah siang tadi terus turun.

"Kayaknya iya, lihat saja langitnya begini..." Jawab Fang.

"Bintangnya jadi nggak kelihatan..."

Lalu mereka sekilas memandangi potongan langit kelabu di luar sana, yang tak memberikan kesempatan bagi satu pelita malam itu untuk mengudara. Padahal sembilan tahun yang lalu, tepat pada hari ini, langit begitu cerahnya sampai Fang bisa menemukan bintang yang mengingatkannya pada sang ibu.

 _Ketika keduanya saling memandangi bintang dan mengenang sosok yang tak bisa lagi mereka temui. Ketika Fang berjanji untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Boboiboy pada ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas..._

"Boboiboy, aku boleh... menanyakan sesuatu nggak?" Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja intuisi Fang ingin bertanya.

"Boleh... kalau aku bisa jawab ya..." Boboiboy pun tersenyum, raut wajahnya sedikit penasaran.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin aneh, tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Ketika umurmu enam belas?" Tanya Fang, memuaskan keingintahuannya sejak mereka berjanji untuk kembali ke sana.

"Kalau soal itu sih... janji nggak akan ketawa ya..."

"Memangnya kenapa...?"

"Karena bagiku dulu, enam belas adalah umur dimana seseorang sudah besar..."

Fang mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. "Kau dapat persepsi itu dari siapa...?"

"Tahulah... siapa lagi..."

"Kalau begini, pasti kak Taufan. Benar bukan?" Tebak Fang tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Nah itu tahu... dulu aku pernah dikatai kalau sering sakit-sakitan seperti ini, aku nggak akan bisa tumbuh besar..."

Mendengar itu, sebersit amarah menghantam akal Fang seperti bilah pedang. "Kalau aku tahu siapa mereka, pasti aku akan bikin mereka menyesal bilang begitu..."

"Huss.. itu kan pemahaman anak-anak, lagipula toh aku akhirnya begini lagi..." Seolah tanpa beban, Boboiboy bertutur dengan tenangnya.

"Tapi, tetap saja..." Fang masih tidak puas sebelum setidaknya meneriaki anak kurang pengawasan yang seenaknya mengolok-ngolok keadaan Boboiboy dulu.

Karena bermain dengan kata-kata bukanlah hal yang sepele. Karena tajamnya kata bisa menggurat lama dan tanpa sadar, merasuk ke dalam setiap pemikiran seseorang. Boboiboy pun sempat terkurung dalam anggapan dimana ia hanyalah beban.

"Aku memaafkan mereka kok... jadi nggak usah dibahas lagi ya?" Tak ingin memperpanjang topik, Boboiboy langsung menyela.

"Yasudah, yuk ke luar." Fang hanya bisa menghela napas, toh pasti sulit mencari orang-orang itu.

Baru saja Boboiboy mengangguk dan hendak berdiri, didapatinya Fang telah berjongkok di depannya.

"Cepat naik... jangan sampai kita kena marah siapapun soalnya kau memaksa berjalan kaki" Fang berkata sembari sekilas meliriknya.

"Iya, iya..." Boboiboy sebenarnya ingin berjalan seperti biasa, namun kedua kakinya masih goyah.

Setelah memastikan posisi pangkuannya tepat, Fang pun langsung berjalan dan keduanya menatap punggung bukit dan pohon beech yang meranggas sejak musim gugur berbulan-bulan lalu.

-PmW-

"Benar-benar nggak ada bintang... waktu itu kita berarti beruntung ya Fang?" Boboiboy masih memandang bentangan langit kelabu di atas mereka berdua, membayangkan bagaimana bentangan langit tepat sembilan tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begini sih, salju beneran bakalan turun. Kau nggak kedinginan kan Boboiboy?" Tanya Fang, ia sedikit khawatir jikalau Boboiboy merasa tidak nyaman dengan suhu beku seperti ini.

Namun pemuda bersurai gelap itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Walaupun inderanya sedikit menumpul sekarang karena dinginnya udara, tak sekalipun ia ingin beranjak dari sana.

"Karena kita sudah di sini..." Tanpa memperpanjang lagi pembicaraan, kini Boboiboy mengarah pada inti dari keberadaan mereka di sana. "Apa kau sudah tahu... kalau nanti kau sudah besar ingin menjadi apa, Fang?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun dulu itu kini kembali terdengar. Saat itu, Boboiboy masih berharap sebuah masa depan dimana ia bermimpi menjadi seorang pemain sepakbola. Walaupun ia masih ragu apa tubuhnya bisa sampai pada usia dewasa, ia hanya bisa bertaruh. Fang, yang waktu itu tak terintangi apapun secara fisik, masih kebingungan kemana dirinya akan mengarah.

Namun kini keadaan telah berbalik. Mungkin Fang awalnya hanya memandangi relung kosong setelah kepergian sosok ibunya. Namun perlahan, relung itu terisi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Seiring dengan satu demi satu hari yang dilewatinya di rumah kecil itu, di sekolah, dan tempat-tempat yang pernah disinggahi. Begitupun dengan orang-orang yang dijumpai.

Sebuah piano yang diperbaiki hanya untuk Fang menjadi undak pertama bagi Fang untuk mulai merangkai ulang sebuah makna. Atas apa yang kini ingin diraihnya. Maka saat ini, pada waktu yang telah ditentukan oleh mereka, Fang telah menemukan apa jawabannya.

"Aku... ingin menciptakan lebih banyak komposisi lagu." Tutur Fang dengan nada serius. "Dan jika sudah besar nanti, aku ingin terus berada di bidang ini dan memperdengarkannya pada orang banyak..."

 _Karena sosok dihadapannya ini, Fang bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk kembali menggenggam sebuah angan. Karena keseharian mereka bersama, mungkin Fang tak menyadari bahwa ia telah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban sejak lama. Walau persisnya bagaimana baru ia kukuhkan saat ini, pada detik ini._

Mendengar sebuah jawaban yang telah lama ditunggunya, Boboiboy kini bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Pilihannya dulu, untuk tidak membiarkan Fang di luar sana, kini telah terbukti bukanlah hal yang salah. Sebuah rasa cemasnya ketika melihat Fang hanya terdiam, mencoba memainkan piano yang masih rusak itu kini telah sirna sepenuhnya. Yang ada adalah figur teguh yang kembali menantang segala rintang, bersiap untuk menggapai mimpinya.

"Syukurlah... Kalau itu kau Fang... aku yakin kau pasti bisa..." Sahut Boboiboy, benaknya sudah membayangkan bahwa Fang akan terus berkarya, berada di bawah sorot lampu itu. Rivalnya ini memang hebat rupanya, begitulah pikir Boboiboy sembari tersenyum puas.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku... apa kau mau mendengarkan suaraku sebentar Fang?" Sepasang manik violet itu terpaku pada Boboiboy, raut wajahnya sedikit kebingungan "Anggap saja ini hadiah kecil dariku..."

Boboiboy pun menghela napas panjang, lalu dihembuskannya udara berwujud kabut putih. Senandungnya meretas dingin, nada-nada yang langsung Fang kenali persis sebagai lagu Aksa ciptaannya. Kini merdu suara itu membawa sebuah nostalgia, dimana pada waktu tertentu Boboiboy mengiringi permainan pianonya, walau pada awalnya hanyalah senandung pelan. Kata yang bukanlah merangkai makna.

Bagian awal lagu bertempo pelan, Boboiboy kini mulai merangkai kata.

 _Paruh cakrawala kini membentang_

 _Senja meremang, gulita menjelang_

 _Menunggu buaian bayang_

 _Mungilnya pelita 'kan benderang_

 _._

 _Di antara sunyi kita bersua_

 _Menutupi lebatnya duka_

 _Sekali lagi menatap masa_

 _Coba melangkah, meretas desah_

 _Hingga masa lalu_

 _Tlah mengharu biru_

 _._

 _Biarlah angan memeluk rindu_

 _Biarlah luka terbias waktu_

 _Kumandangkan suara, walau tak lagi bisa_

 _Ingatlah padanya, helaian asa_

 _Bisikan janji pengikat arti_

 _Antara kita, gemintanglah saksi_

 _._

 _Di sini, bersama hadirmu_

 _Menepis sendu yang kini semu_

 _Kulepaskan semua angan milikku_

 _Mengukir kisah, usailah sudah_

 _._

Boboiboy menghentikan senandungnya sejenak untuk mencoba berdiri dengan perlahan, membuat Fang sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, Boboiboy terakhir kali pun masih harus disangganya untuk sekedar berdiri seperti itu. Kini di sampingnya, Boboiboy menegakkan kakinya dan lanjut bernyanyi. Meneruskan kembali larik-larik lagu yang terputus oleh kilas sunyi.

 _Ingatkah_

 _Pada dekapan mimpi_

 _Kita menepi_

 _._

 _Biarlah angan memeluk rindu_

 _Biarlah luka terbias waktu_

 _Kumandangkan suara, walau tak lagi bisa_

 _Ingatlah padanya, helaian asa_

 _Bisikan janji pengikat arti_

 _Antara kita, gemintanglah saksi_

 _._

 _Di sini, bersama hadirmu_

 _Menepis sendu yang kini semu_

 _Kulepaskan semua angan milikku_

 _Mengukir kisah, usailah sudah_

 _._

 _Aksa terbilang, hampa tercipta_

 _Namun suara ini_

 _Takkan pernah lekang_

 _._

Lagu telah menemukan nada pamungkasnya, lalu kembali Boboiboy pada senandung yang hanya mengayunkan nada-nada. Walaupun seolah kembali pada bagian awal lagu, namun ada yang berbeda.

Kedua manik hazel itu begitu cemerlang memandang Fang, sedikit basah pada pelupuknya. Helaan napasnya sedikit terengah, namun begitu lapang dadanya terasa. Setelah satu lagu dinyanyikannya sampai akhir. Dengan suara yang tak sekalipun terjeda oleh lelah tubuhnya kini.

 _Malam itu, Boboiboy telah menyampaikan untaian frasa miliknya. Menggenapi komposisi Aksa yang didengarnya berulang kali. Sebelum banyak pasang mata menyaksikannya di atas panggung kompetisi._

Sebersit rasa kagum Fang seketika berganti, setelah Boboiboy kembali goyah dan tubuhnya jatuh ke arah depan. Fang setengah sadar ketika ia bergerak dengan cekatan dan menghentikan Boboiboy tepat sebelum ia ambruk pada tumpukan salju di bawah mereka.

"Boboiboy... Boboiboy!" Dua kali Fang berseru panik, tangannya mengguncang badan Boboiboy.

Kepala Boboiboy kini bertumpu pada bahu Fang, sementara tubuhnya direngkuh Fang dengan kedua tangan dan bagian depan tubuhnya. Dalam bias pikirannya sekarang, Boboiboy berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Ia tak memiliki lagi tenaga untuk sekedar bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang menekuk lesu di atas selimut salju. Untuk mengangkat kepalanya pun ia tak lagi sanggup.

"Hangat.. Fang..." Tangan Boboiboy tak lagi mampu merengkuh sosok sang rival, tapi ia merasakan bagaimana rasa hangat itu menyelimutinya dari gigil angin.

 _Seolah mengisyaratkan, kalau dirinya enggan untuk pergi..._

' _Kalau begitu... tetaplah di sini..'_ Ingin rasanya Fang berkata demikian, namun tak sekalipun aksara terangkai oleh mulutnya.

"Fang.. kau.. tahu..? aku..sangat senang.. kita bisa berjumpa..." Fang mungkin tak bisa melihat bagaimana manik hazel itu berkilat membayangkan sebuah perjalanan panjang yang telah lama ditempuhnya. Namun benaknya hafal betul keseharian mereka selama ini, yang lebih dari cukup mengisi relung keduanya, yang bertahun-tahun lalu begitu hampa.

"Aku.. bersyukur.. bisa bersama... juga dengan Gopal.. Api.. Air.. Yaya.. Ying.. Kak Taufan.. Kak Hali..." Boboiboy pun menyebutkan nama-nama itu, sebelum ia menghela napas dan lanjut berkata.

"Terimakasih.. untuk segalanya.."

Sebuah penggalan terakhir pun terucap dan mengakar pada simpul ingatan Boboiboy. Ia begitu lega ketika semua telah disampaikannya, tanpa setitikpun penyesalan. Semua keraguan, tangis, duka, juga ungkapan bahagia dari kilasan ceritanya, telah tertumpahkan tanpa sisa.

 _Sebentang gelap kini tak lagi terlihat menakutkan bagi Boboiboy. Karena yang terbayang dalam visinya adalah sosok Fang, serta orang-orang telah memaknai hadirnya selama ini. Seulas senyum mengukuhkan bagaimana kali terakhir benaknya melepaskan entitas yang melekat._

"Boboiboy..?" Suara Fang akhirnya keluar, begitu parau, mencoba menelan baik-baik apa yang terjadi. Atas keheningan yang kini menyambut.

"Padahal.. aku yang..seharusnya... berterima kasih.." Suara Fang bias dalam gemetar, tak kuasa lagi terbendung. "Kau yang pertama bilang... kalau kau... bersyukur... karena.. aku ada..."

Erangan angin menyertai teriakan dan tangis Fang yang pecah, menciptakan sebuah relung dimana hanya dua esensi yang hadir di dalamnya. Lengan Fang semakin erat merengkuh tubuh Boboiboy, walaupun ia sepenuhnya tahu bahwa tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain raga yang hampa. Saat itulah kepingan salju kembali turun, dinginnya seolah membekukan segala sesuatu di sana.

Sulit rasanya bagi Fang untuk sekedar merangkai kata, menyampaikan hal yang seharusnya menyambut saat perpisahan berada di hadapan mata. Mengutarakan sebuah rasa, sebuah frasa yang tak bisa dipungkiri selalu mereka cari di tengah rapuhnya makna dari eksistensi yang mereka punya. Malam itu, Fang membisikkan frasa itu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya: tentang seberapa rasa sayang telah tercurah pada sosok yang kini tak bisa lagi berada di sampingnya.

 _Mereka baru saja bisa melihat satu sama lain dengan begitu jelasnya, tanpa ada lagi enigma ataupun dusta yang mengaburkannya. Hingga pada titik akhir, Fang menyadari bahwa inilah perasaan yang sedikit asing baginya, yang menjelaskan makna dari hadirnya Boboiboy yang selama ini ada di sampingnya._

Fang tak bisa menerka, apakah frasa itu bisa tersampaikan pada Boboiboy, yang kini berada dalam dekapan sunyi. Sambil menahan derai air mata agar tak jatuh kembali, Fang meraih tangan Boboiboy yang terkulai begitu saja di atas salju.

Tangah itulah yang terulur padanya dulu, memberikan satu kesempatan untuk mengubah nasib yang selama ini menjeratnya hingga sulit untuk bernapas sekalipun. Oleh karenanya, biarlah sampai akhir sekalipun, Fang ingin menggenggamnya kembali.

Cukup lama bagi Fang membiarkan Boboiboy dalam rengkuhan tubuhnya, karena egonya masih ingin mendekapnya selama yang ia bisa. Namun pada akhirnya, Fang pun mengalah dan melepaskan dekapannya perlahan. Remaja berkacamata itu mengulurkan tangannya yang satu di punggung Boboiboy, sementara yang satunya menopang di belakang kedua kaki sang rival. Perlahan, Fang mengangkat tubuh Boboiboy dan memangkunya pulang. Meninggalkan gema sebuah lagu, gaung dari perpisahan mereka di bawah pohon beech di puncak bukit itu.

 _Pada malam bersalju bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Boboiboylah yang menggendong Fang dan mengajaknya untuk pulang. Dan malam ini, Fang membawa Boboiboy untuk kembali ke rumah mereka untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya._

-PmW-

Kedua manik violet itu memandang sendu sosok yang sudah begitu akrab hadirnya, yang ia baringkan di tempat tidur beberapa saat yang lalu. Fang baru saja menghubungi Taufan maupun Halilintar. Dengan suara yang kacau dan gemetar, cukup sulit rasanya bagi remaja berkacamata itu untuk menyampaikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sekarang, Fang tinggal menunggu mereka pulang. Namun setiap menit rasanya semakin menjauh, setiap detiknya seolah enggan untuk bergulir.

Fang pun beranjak ke dekat tempat tidur, lalu meraih tangan Boboiboy, yang kini terasa dingin seperti es. Ingin sekali ia terus menautkan tangannya, berharap bisa memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tetap ada di sini, berada di sampingnya sampai akhir sekalipun. Lalu entah kenapa, sebuah kepingan masa lalu menyeruak dalam benak Fang, ketika dulu mereka tidur bersama saat badai mengamuk di luar.

"Kau ingat Boboiboy...? dulu waktu kau ketakutan karena badai besar malam itu... kau memelukku kencang sekali sampai aku ngga bisa bernapas..."

Fang tahu bahwa suaranya tak akan lagi didengar, tapi setidaknya, untuk terakhir kali, ia ingin tetap berbicara dengannya.

Fang membayangkan malam itu, ketika ia berbaring di samping Boboiboy dan memandanginya lekat. Sosok itu begitu mungil, damai dan terlelap dalam tidurnya. "Setelah aku memperbolehkanmu untuk menggenggam tanganku.. kamu langsung tertidur pulas..."

 _Mirip seperti sekarang..._

Fang tersenyum pahit, tak melanjutkan perkataanya itu. Lalu terbesit dalam benaknya, kata-kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan sejak lama.

Sampai saat terakhir pun, Fang tak sanggup untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' pada Boboiboy. Walaupun ia tahu suatu saat perpisahan ini akan terjadi, namun ia tetap saja belum cukup menyiapkan diri untuk merelakan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu pergi untuk selamanya. Setelah hampir sepuluh tahun bersama, bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Fang untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, sebuah frasa terucap pelan dari bibir Fang. Ungkapan yang mengantarkan akhir bagi elegi yang semula tak memiliki raga dan kata, yang terus mengalir semenjak ia mendekap tubuh Boboiboy dan merasakan kehangatan samar yang tersisa darinya.

"Selamat tidur, Boboiboy..." Jemari Fang pun mengelus kepala Boboiboy pelan, menyibakkan beberapa surai gelap itu.

' _Semoga... kau selalu bermimpi indah..._ '

Lalu kedua iris violet itu pun kembali terarah pada wajah Boboiboy, menyadari seulas senyum yang hadir di sana. Sebuah ungkapan bahwa tak sekalipun Boboiboy menyesali apapun lagi atas hidup yang telah ia jalani, dan ekspresi yang terakhir mengemuka darinya dan kini dipandangi Fang, seolah menegaskannya. Boboiboy kini seolah tengah tertidur dengan tenang, tanpa merasakan sakit. Ia telah merengkuh mimpi terakhirnya.

Tubuh remaja itu kembali lunglai, terhunyung hingga akhirnya duduk dan bersandar miring pada tempat tidur Boboiboy. Hujan kembali membasahi visinya, namun kali ini tak ada suara yang keluar. Di luar sana, hembusan angin telah pergi membawa gerombolan awan dan salju. Semuanya hening, yang terdengar hanyalah deru pelan dari hembusan napas Fang, begitu berat dan terengah.

-PmW-

Taufan adalah orang yang pertama kali datang, ia langsung menghambur ke dalam rumah, menaiki undak tangga lalu akhirnya berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Fang, yang kini duduk di atas kasurnya, memandang kosong ke arah Boboiboy, tampak tak terkejut dengan kedatangan Taufan. Sepasang manik safir Taufan memandangi Boboiboy dengan sendu, sebelum akhirnya pria itu beranjak mendekati tubuh adik kecilnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Untuk beberapa menit, suara Taufan yang memanggil Boboiboy dengan pelan memecah keheningan di sana. Suara itu begitu kontras dengan sifat Taufan yang periang, namun dengan lembutnya menyampaikan ungkapan sayang sekaligus salam perpisahan untuk sang adik.

"Fang... terimakasih.. sudah menemani Boboiboy..." Sebuah ungkapan itu Taufan katakan setelah ia beranjak dan duduk di samping Fang

Fang tak menyahut, hanya duduk dan memeluk lututnya. Kedua manik violetnya hanya sanggup memandangi Taufan sejenak.

"Boboiboy... dia.. bilang sesuatu... sebelum pergi..?" Taufan kini bertanya dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat remaja berkacamata itu terkejut.

Suara Fang agak serak namun ia akhirnya menyahut, "Di... dia bersyukur.. karena bisa.. berjumpa dengan kakak... juga yang lain..."

Tangan Taufan kini merengkuh tubuh Fang yang masih mematung, mencoba untuk mencairkan bisu yang menguasai Fang sebelumnya. Dan remaja itu pun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya walau masih terbata.

"Dia.. juga bilang.. _terimakasih.. untuk segalanya.._ "

Sebuah pesan itu mampu membuat Taufan terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menepuk kepala Fang dengan pelan. Mencoba memberikan keteguhan bagi bahu Fang yang kembali gemetar.

Halilintar datang tak lama setelah Taufan, ia pun langsung menghambur ke dalam rumah dan mematung setelah melihat tubuh Boboiboy yang terbaring di kasurnya. Taufan menyambut Halilintar dengan penuturan dari Fang sebelumnya, tentang kata-kata terakhir dari Boboiboy.

Pria bermanik ruby itu menyadari seulas senyum yang tersisa dari Boboiboy, yang hampir sama seperti Tok Aba tunjukkan sebelum tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Ia pun perlahan mendekati Boboiboy, memberikan kecupan pada kening sang adik sebelum beranjak kembali ke bawah dengan dalih untuk menelpon orang-orang terdekat dan memberikan kabar duka ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Fang melihat sosok teguh Halilintar kini seolah luruh untuk sejenak. Fang melihat punggung itu mulai gemetar dan mendengar tangis pelan yang begitu asing baginya. Sementara itu, Taufan tahu bahwa sama seperti dirinya, Halilintar kini sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan sesaknya duka.

 _Seolah mengulang siklus yang sama dengan Gempa, Boboiboy telah berpulang dalam usia yang belia. Adik mereka yang begitu baik, namun takdir memutuskan keduanya untuk cepat kembali. Namun sampai saat terakhir pun, baik Halilintar maupun Taufan menyaksikan kedua adik mereka berkata bahwa mereka bahagia dengan hidup yang telah mereka jalani selama ini._

-PmW-

Angin menyibakkan tirai awan, menghempaskan guliran salju dan kembali pada sebuah kehampaan. Manik violet itu kini memandangi sepenggal angkasa lewat bingkai jendela kamar, karena sadarnya tak sanggup beranjak menuju mimpi. Fang belum mampu memalingkan benaknya dari sosok Boboiboy.

Yang tersisa di sana mungkin hanyalah raga sahabatnya itu, eksistensi fana yang sebentar lagi akan terhapus oleh waktu. Tak lupa jejak samar tertinggal di punggung bukit, begitupun gaung atas lagu Aksa yang akhirnya merengkuh kata-kata. Sekali lagi Fang mengingat rangkaian frasa itu, senandung terakhir Boboiboy yang mampu mencuri atensinya. Inilah akhir yang dipilih Boboiboy, yang sekuat tenaga diperjuangkannya sampai titik batas dimana helaan napas miliknya masih berada.

Sebuah potret ketujuh sahabat itu kini dipandangi Fang lekat-lekat lewat layar ponselnya. Foto ini tak pernah disangka akan menjadi kali terakhir mereka bersama, mengambil penggalan dimana semuanya tersenyum dan tertawa. Walau melihatnya sekarang memicu sebuah pilu, ia merasa lega bahwa Boboiboy menorehkan kenangan terakhir pada semua sahabat mereka itu.

Fang pun menyimpan poselnya, kembali ia pada lautan gemintang. Dirinya kini mulai merangkai ingatan demi ingatan. Seperti saat itu, ketika mereka memandangi kilat cahaya yang berserakan di kegelapan malam dan memanggil ingatan tentang orang yang paling ingin mereka jumpai namun tak lagi bisa mereka raih.

Sekarang, Fang berdiri di sana. Menyusun kembali makna atas sosok sang rival, yang kini berada jauh di sana, sejauh gemintang pada luasnya semesta.

.

.

.

 _Pada jantung bintang_

 _Yang detaknya membuyarkan kehampaan_

 _Kan kuukir namamu di sana_

 _._

 _Dan nanti, pada setiap malam yang menghampiri_

 _Kala kristal itu berpendar di langit_

 _Aku bisa terus mengingatmu_

 _Lalu kembali mensyukuri_

 _Hari-hari dimana kita tertawa bersama_

 _._

 _Apakah kau bisa mendengarnya?_

 _Lagu yang kucipta dan kumainkan untukmu_

 _Bersama dengan rangkaian nada, kau ada_

 _Bersama dengan ingatan dan makna, kau selalu menyerta_

 _Terimakasih untuk segalanya_

 _Terimakasih telah terlahir di dunia ini_

 _._

 _~Kala bintang mekar, sebuah jawaban untukmu_

 _Fang_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berlanjut pada epilog: Canon in D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter terakhir telah selesaaai~~ Kalau soal baper, saya pun menulisnya sambil baper maksimal T^T,, dan karena saya tak berpengalaman menulis lirik lagu, jika liriknya agak aneh mohon dimaklumi saja :D**

 **Dan dengan ini, maka yang tersisa adalah epilog,, tak menyangka juga memang bisa sampai di sini (setelah lebih dari setahun!)**

 **Proved me Wrong adalah permulaan dimana saya ingin menulis fanfiksi, setelah satu dua tahun menjadi pembaca. Awalnya cerita ini takkan sepanjang ini, dan fokus pada Boboiboy dan Fang saja (dan penuh dengan flashback).**

 **Setelah dipikir kembali, ingin sekali melibatkan karakter lain. Maka muncullah Halilintar dan Taufan, juga Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya. Lalu setelahnya giliran Api dan Air. Terakhir adalah Cahaya dan Daun (yang paling terakhir dimasukkan ke dalam plot cerita). Walaupun menjadi sedikit panjang, senang rasanya bisa menuliskannya (meskipun banyak yang OOC, haha...)**

 **Sebelum menutup fanfiksi ini pada epilog, ingin saya bertanya tentang kesan pembaca sekalian untuk fanfiksi ini, karena jujur saya selalu penasaran ^^**

 **Terimakasih atas setiap review dan juga pembaca yang tetap mengikuti cerita ini (khususnya untuk Fania Wind, SenyumanSenja, Kikikaka, alyakk, StarLove A.N, a l, alienmarz, Samoy, sinarkosmik, Nazira 1, tifzzz dan pembaca lainnya/guest) dan menjadi motivasi bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi ini sampai akhir.**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagii ^^/**


	17. Canon in D

_Takkan selamanya tangan ini menggenggam milikmu, mengukuhkan keberadaanku di sampingmu. Takkan selamanya kesempatan ini selalu kuraih, karena suatu saat pautan kisah ini akan kembali memisah. Hanyalah waktu dan keteguhan, sauh diri ini untuk menghadapi hampa yang menganga. Untuk berhenti mencari jejak hadirmu, yang ku tahu takkan kembali pada rengkuhan ini._

Proved Me Wrong

By: Koyuki17

© Boboiboy Monsta Studio

Epilog : Canon in D

 _Dua manik safir menatap figur anak muda itu, sedikit terkesima mengingat bagaimana dulu sosok di hadapannya ini hanyalah anak laki-laki yang melangkah tanpa arah di malam bersalju beberapa belas tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kunci perak Taufan sodorkan, namun kembali ia bertanya untuk meyakinkan._

" _Fang, apa kau yakin ingin ke sana hari ini?"_

 _Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban, pemuda beriris violet itu menatap Taufan dengan sebuah determinasi. Diraihnya kunci itu, beserta kepastian untuk pergi. Lalu sebuah tangan akrab itu menepuk punggung Fang pelan, jemari yang biasanya usil itu mengelus helai rambut gelapnya._

" _Hati-hati kalau begitu, besok aku dan kak Hali akan mampir..."_

 _Setelah malam dimana mereka melepaskan kepergian Boboiboy, Fang mulai mandiri dan merambah dunia musiknya lebih jauh dan jauh lagi. Sekalipun mereka bertiga (dirinya, Halilintar dan Taufan) berada dalam hubungan yang lebih sulit untuk dijelaskan, mereka tak pernah absen untuk seridaknya saling mengirim kabar._

 _Fang mungkin bukanlah anak beruntung yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaimana tumbuh besar di antara sosok seorang ayah dan ibu. Namun sebuah keluarga kecil dan tanpa ikatan darah ini begitu lekat dan menempa dirinya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Walaupun kembali ia menelan pahitnya kehilangan, tapi ia mulai mengerti sedikit makna dari sebuah perpisahan._

" _Aku pergi dulu kak..." Sembari tersenyum, Fang pun pamit dan beranjak._

.

.

.

Pintu yang sedikit berat itu perlahan terbuka, satu derak engselnya seketika memecah keheningan di rumah mungil itu. Sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut agak berantakan melintasi ambang pintu. Langkahnya sedikit tersela karena atensinya beralih pada ruangan yang ada di hadapannya. Walaupun hanya semburat cahaya tipis dari taman di seberang jalan yang sampai, hal ini tak menjadi rintang bagi iris violetnya untuk mengetahui apa saja yang berada di ruangan ini.

Fang ingat betul rak sepatu di samping kanan pintu, Susunan kursi yang membentuk bujur sangkar yang terletak sekitar dua meter di depannya. Bayangan sofa dan meja kecil di ruang tengah pun tak luput dari ingatannya, begitupun siluet meja makan kecil di dekat dapur.

Angin malam memaksa Fang untuk lekas menutup pintu, membiarkan gelap sementara menguasai visinya. Namun tak perlu barang semenit hingga jemarinya menemukan saklar lampu, dan dalam sekejap cahaya putih merebak. Kedua matanya sedikit mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan benderang yang ada. Kini segala sesuatu di hadapan Fang terlihat begitu jelasnya, lalu ia pun meletakkan tasnya di karpet dan duduk terhenyak di sofa. Sebuah napas panjang dihembuskannya.

' _Hei, aku sudah pulang...'_ Senyum sendu menyerta karena Fang tahu bahwa takkan ada yang menyahut, hanyalah sunyi yang menyambut.

Arloji pada pergelangan tangan Fang menunjukkan jam tujuh lebih sebelas dan tepat pada tanggal tiga belas Maret. Lalu ia pun membayangkan bagaimana beberapa tahun lalu mereka berkumpul di sini dan merayakan ulang tahun Boboiboy. Seolah hanya mimpi semata, kini hanyalah tersisa gaung samar dari keributan bersama semua sahabat mereka itu.

 _Ini adalah kepulangan Fang setelah lebih dari setahun lamanya, setelah ia mencari lebih banyak pengalaman dalam dunia komposisi musik. Fang kini semakin jelas menatap mimpi yang menjadi kompas baginya melangkah, begitupun dengan segala halang rintang yang bukan main-main lagi. Namun tak sekalipun ia berpikiran untuk berhenti, tidak sebelum ia memperdengarkan lebih banyak komposisi lagunya._

-PmW-

Fang sempat melirik sebuah ranjang dimana dulu sepasang manik mata Boboiboy selalu menjadi penonton yang tak pernah absen. Ketika rival bertopi oranyenya itu selalu menjadi orang yang pertama kali mendengar lagu demi lagu yang semakin mahir dimainkan oleh jemarinya. Lalu atensi Fang kembali pada piano di hadapannya. Dan duduklah ia di kursi yang semakin terasa sempit. Apakah secepat itu tubuhnya bertambah besar ya?

"Maaf ya, telah meninggalkanmu di sini..." Jemari Fang menghapus lapisan debu pada kayu yang menutupi dereran tuts berwarna monokrom itu.

Akrab sudah masa kecilnya dengan piano tua di kamarnya ini, yang menyertai bagaimana kemampuannya kian berkembang. Bagaimana rangkaian nada miliknya pertama kali mengemuka dan menjadi komposisi pertama yang diciptakannya. Sudah setahun Fang tak menyentuh piano ini, dan sekarang ia pun langsung berniat untuk melepaskan nostalgia dan membawakan beberapa lagu untuk sekedar mengisi waktu.

Aksa selalu menjadi lagu yang pertama ketika Fang mulai menjamah piano, dimanapun ia berada. Sebuah lagu yang pertama kali menuai hasil yang memuaskannya. Mengingatkan Fang pada ingatan di bawah pohon beech itu, ketika sebuah janji tertuntaskan. Ketika satu masa depan dipandangi Fang lekat-lekat.

 _Biarlah angan memeluk rindu_

 _Biarlah luka terbias waktu_

 _Kumandangkan suara, walau tak lagi bisa_

 _Ingatlah padanya, helaian asa_

 _Bisikan janji pengikat arti_

 _Antara kita, gemintanglah saksi_

 _Berulangkali senandung itu mengemuka, menjadi poros bagi Fang untuk sekali lagi menguatkan diri. Kala ia hampir melanggar janjinya dan semua beban bertumpu pada benaknya. Fang mengingat penggalan lagu Aksa yang didengarnya dari Boboiboy._

.

.

.

Dalam satu jam berikutnya, Fang memainkan acak lagu dan komposisi nada yang terlintas di benaknya. Sebuah senandung samar terdengar, membuatnya berhenti sejenak dan beranjak. Manik violet itu memandang ke luar jendela lalu melihat bagaimana salju kembali turun dan membawa ingatan atas sebuah pertemuan dan perpisahan. Kembali ia merangkai lagu, senandung kekanakan ia suarakan sembari mengingat bagaimana dulu Boboiboy menyanyikannya.

 _Seolah mengalir, ingatan tentang Boboiboy tercurah pada relung benaknya. Ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu dan tertawa bersama, melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan sampai gila bersama sahabat-sahabat mereka. Ketika mereka berdebat dan kadang bertengkar karena hal yang kekanakan. Tentang bagaimana rivalitas mereka berakhir dengan skor seri tapi anehnya hasil ini tak mengecewakan kedua belah pihak dan mereka tertawa bersama._

Lalu intuisinya membawa Fang untuk memanggil rangkaian lagu lainnya: Canon in D major.

Komposisi lagu karya Pachelbel mungkin yang dikenal karena kerap menyertai acara pernikahan, yang didengar oleh dan dimainkan berulang kali oleh pemain musik klasik sampai bosannya. Namun bagi Boboiboy, nada-nada itu telah menjadi favoritnya, setelah Fang untuk pertama kali memainkannya. Sebuah lagu yang membuatnya terkesima, dan suara asal-asalannya mulai menyenandungkan irama lagu.

Jemari Fang kini mulai memanggil penggalan lagu Canon, membawanya untuk sekali lagi meretas sunyi. Dalam benak pemuda berkacamata ini, masih terukir jelas bagaimana manik hazel itu senang ketika tempo lagu semakin cepat setelah bagian awal lagu bertempo pelan terdengar.

 _Fang mengingat lagi bagaimana pada kelulusan dulu ia membawakan lagu ini. Atau sebelumnya, ketika ia memainkan lagu ini di ruangan musik untuk meyakinkan Boboiboy bahwa ia takkan berhenti bermain piano._

Ekor mata Fang tiba-tiba saja menangkap hal yang ganjil, namun ia tak bisa melepaskan atensinya dari Canon yang dimainkannya. Telinganya kembali menangkap sebuah senandung yang gagal dipastikannya barusan. Walau samar, Fang mulai menyadari sebuah kehadiran di sampingnya, yang memuncakkan rasa rindu. Atas waktu-waktu panjang yang dilaluinya di sini, bersama dengan seseorang yang mampu memberikan arti atas hidup yang nyaris dibuangnya.

Boboiboy seolah duduk di sana, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya ketika Fang memainkan sebuah lagu yang mendapat atensi penuh rivalnya itu. Boboiboy kembali bersenandung, ikut memberikan warna pada nada dari lagu yang berkumandang saat ini. Barulah pada bagian akhir lagu, kata-kata Boboiboy kini menemukan sebuah makna.

 _Ku ada di sini, selalu bersama_

 _Arungi waktu, lukiskan mimpi_

 _Biar kenangan tersisa, tak lagi bersua_

 _Dengarlah suara ini yang 'kan menggapaimu_

 _._

 _Fang takkan pernah tahu, bahwa pada saat ia membawakan lagu ini pada acara kelulusan dulu, Boboiboy ikut bernyanyi pelan. Namun sebuah senandung ini, kata-kata yang memeluk nada ini barulah terdengar sekarang. Ketika Fang merangkai kembali nada beberapa tahun setelah malam bersalju itu._

Perlahan, kehadiran Boboiboy semakin menipis dan membuat Fang semakin ingin mencuri pandang ke sampingnya. Suara itu pun melepaskan untai akhir, lalu akhirnya Fang menangkap kilasan sosok itu. Mungkin saja ia bermimpi, mungkin saja keinginannya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Boboiboy mewujudkan sosok ini dalam khayalnya.

Fang tak pernah menyadari seulas senyum itu, yang menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya dulu. Senyum yang begitu ramah, yang seringkali tak disadarinya. Tangan kanan itu sempat meraih bahu Fang, dan memberikan sebuah isyarat dengan anggukan pelan. Ingin sekali Fang meraih sosok rivalnya itu. Lalu sebelum tangannya mampu meraih sosok itu, suasana kamar yang sepi kembali menyentakkan sadarnya. Barulah disadari sosok samar di sampingnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Fang memutuskan bahwa cukup sudah ia memainkan piano itu, kembali ia menatap langit yang kembali berwarna kelam di luar sana. Pelita mungil telah menggantung di angkasa. Sinarnya mengecup iris violet Fang dengan lembut sementara benaknya mulai mengingat kembali arti gemintang baginya. Simbol atas eksistensi orang-orang yang tak bisa ditemuinya lagi, namun gema hadir mereka seringkali muncul dan berganti. Dari sebuah gurat luka, menjadi poros bagi setiap langkahnya.

.

.

.

 _Telah kutemukan malam ini_

 _Kristal langit yang mengingatkanku padamu_

 _Pada cemerlang kedua netra milikmu_

 _Pada secercah kesempatan yang kau beri_

 _Pada nada-nada yang kau lantunkan malam itu_

 _._

 _Hei kawan, apa suaraku masih terdengar?_

 _Jika dinginnya malam mengusikmu_

 _Carilah sang sabit malam_

 _Lalu rebahlah dalam dekapnya_

 _Dapatkah kau rasakan hangat dan rindu?_

 _Seperti rengkuhanku padamu di malam itu_

 _._

 _~Fang_

~FIN~

 **A/N:**

 **Sampai juga akhirnya, inilah epilog yang menutup rangkaian cerita pada ff ini. Mungkin cukup panjang sebelum bisa mengakiri ff ini, dengan segala keterbatasan saya selama menulis m(_ _)m**

 **Sekali lagi, terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang sampai sekarang sempat mampir maupun memberikan review dll, (^^)/**

 **Terimakasih untuk review dari alyakk (semoga tak kapok dengan ff saya ini,, hehe). Terimakasih juga untuk Meltavi untuk review yang tak pernah disangka-sangka dan saya baca dengan sangat senang. Pendapat dan review pembaca sekalian setelah membaca ff ini menjadi masukan bagi saya yang terbilang masih baru dalam menulis ff.**

 **Dengan berakhirnya cerita ini, semoga bisa sedikit meninggalkan kesan. Akhir kata, Selamat tahun baru! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan dan ff lainnya~ ^^**


End file.
